Two Evils Combined is Trouble for Two Ranger Teams
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: When Dai Shi brings back an old evil and partners with him, the result may be too much for even two ranger teams to handle. AU, MMPR/PRJF crossover. Features both slash and het couples. Pairings are inside. Enjoy and please review! Better title to come!
1. Prologue

Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

A/N: As I promised, I'm back with a new fic! It's a Mighty Morphin/Jungle Fury crossover. This will feature het and slash. Couples include Dai Shi/Camille, RJ/Casey, Theo/Lily, Dom/Fran, Tommy/Kim, and Jason/Trini, Zack/OC, and maybe Billy/Hayley. Other characters and or couples may make cameos as the story goes on. I hope everyone enjoys this!

* * *

Prologue:

Dai Shi hurried through the dark, dank forest that was seemingly in the middle of nowhere. He had been walking for hours and although he knew it would be dark soon, he wasn't about to stop. He was always looking for ways to boost his power and what he'd just discovered would be worth any amount of fatigue and hunger when he reached what he was after.

Stopping momentarily to take of drink of water from his canteen, he glanced all around him. All he saw was trees, overgrown plants and weeds, and dry leaves. In fact, it was so overgrown that it hid the trail in some places. But again, that was no consequence. He had a map and he could sense the power getting stronger the closer he got. If all else failed, he would be able to hone in on that and use it to guide him.

Closing his canteen, he set off again, wishing not for the first time that Camille was with him. As annoying as she could be, he could use someone to talk to and break the silence of the forest. But she'd stayed behind to keep the rangers busy while he located this power. And that was crucial. The rangers must not find out what he was up to until he had acquired this new power and had it under control. After that, it wouldn't matter because he would destroy them and take his rightful place as ruler of the planet. Camille would be by his side. Even though she was annoying at times, she was powerful and beautiful. Also, he liked her and she was the only one fit to rule with him.

He kept on, the increasing darkness of night falling barely registering as he was completely focused on his goal. Stepping out of the foliage into a small clearing, he stopped and pulled out his map. Locating the small clearing, he shivered in anticipation. He was close now. Very close. Folding the map and putting it away, he hurried through the clearing and picked up the trail on the other side.

Now completely dark, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, keeping the beam focused straight ahead of him. He could literally feel the pulsing of power as he neared his goal. Stepping over a fallen tree in the trail, he noticed a slight reddish glow up ahead. Hurrying toward it, he grinned evilly, for this was his goal. He reached the reddish glow and plunged into it and the large clearing beyond.

To the untrained eye, it appeared as a normal clearing save for the reddish glow that seemed to originate from an area in the ground near the center. But to Dai Shi, it was anything but. This was his destiny and the key to world domination.

Hurrying forward, he stopped at the area the glow originated, which was also where it was brightest. As he knelt down, he smiled. For he knew the glow would only appear to only those who served evil. To all others, the clearing would appear nondescript with nothing out of the ordinary. But he could feel the evil pulsing and throbbing all around him, itching to be released.

_Well, he would oblige it_; he thought and placed his right hand flat on the ground. Almost instantly, the area started to shake and glow a very bright red as a section of ground three square feet slid left underneath the rest of the ground to reveal a hole with steps leading down. Dai Shi immediately began to climb down, excitement filling him. When he reached the bottom, the trapdoor at the top immediately closed back up, trapping him in the hidden chamber. The chamber was basically square-shaped, about thirty feet by thirty feet. It was about ten feet high and the floor and walls were made up of hard packed dirt. At first glance, it appeared to be completely empty.

He wasn't worried about being trapped in the chamber in the slightest bit as he shined his flashlight all around him, the beam piercing the eerie red glow. When it hit the far wall, he knew he had found what he was looking for. He walked up to it and examined it. Unlike the other three walls, it glowed red and in the middle was a gray metallic 'Z'. Brushing his fingers over the cool, smooth surface of it, he thought about how that symbol alone could strike fear into the hearts of people everywhere that knew what it meant. But the being associated with it was absolutely terrifying, sending people running for cover or their lives after one glance at him. And Dai Shi was about to re-awaken him and unleash him on the planet.

Grinning maliciously, he backed up two paces and raised his hands. He then shot a blast of energy from them at the wall. It scored a direct hit on the 'Z' and the whole wall began to shudder. After several seconds of this, a section of it slid to the left, revealing it to be another trapdoor. Stepping into the tiny closet-sized room, his eyes landed on the glowing red sphere the size of a volleyball that rested on a grey concrete cylindrical pedestal six inches in diameter and three feet high.

"At last!" He said. "The key to world domination is at hand!" He threw his head back laughed evilly. He quickly sobered up and picked up the sphere. It was smooth and weighed almost nothing, but he knew that was misleading. The power contained in the sphere was incredible. He could feel it pulsing beneath his hands as if was trying to escape.

He raised it to eye level. "You are about to come back to fulfill your destiny. Your time parading around as a wimpy do-gooder human is at an end!" With that, he held the sphere out in front of him and recited an incantation in a forgotten language.

As soon as the last words left his mouth, the sphere exploded in a blinding red light, forcing Dai Shi to close his eyes as it swept past him. He waited for several long moments and then opened his eyes as the last of the red light vanished; in its place stood a tall, humanoid being.

He was covered in raw red muscle instead of skin with metal bars going up the sides of his arms and legs. His fingertips were covered in the same metal and he had it on the heels and the front of his feet, giving him the appearance of wearing boots. Clear tubes no bigger around than a straw with liquid in them snaked up and down his body and chest, going underneath what looked like metal ribs with a horizontal bar down the middle. His pelvis and buttocks areas were reinforced with the same metal as the rest of him. The lower part of his face was covered by a metal grille that was connected to the visor that covered his eyes. A four-inch band of metal connected to the visor ran around his head. And on the front of the visor, extending from the time was a 6-inch high, centimeter wide metal bar with a 'Z' at the top. All the bars and metal was colored a dark gray and the visible back and top part of his head looked like red brain tissue instead of red muscle.

Dai Shi bowed. "Welcome back, my friend," he said.

"Thank you, Dai Shi!" The being boomed. "It is good to see you again and be back in my true form!"

"Yes, but there is work to be done. The power rangers are still around and trying to thwart my every move," Dai Shi replied.

"Power Rangers?!" the other thundered. "I am sick and tired of their endless meddling!"

Dai Shi nodded. "As am I, that's why we must go now. We need to stop them before they get any stronger!"

The red humanoid nodded. "You are right. But first there is something I must do," he replied. He held out his hands and in a flash of light, a large snake appeared.

"I don't understand," Dai Shi said, confused. "How is that snake going to help us?"

"Like this!" The other said. And in a crackle of energy and red light, the snake transformed into a long metal staff, pointed at one end, and a large 'Z' at the other.

"Ah," Dai Shi replied in understanding as the other twirled the staff in a circle.

"Yes, now watch!" was the reply as he pointed the staff at the pedestal. Energy shot from the 'Z' and hit it dead on, causing it to shatter into million pieces, revealing two hidden golden spheres within. His immediately hit them with another blast from the staff and they broke open and golden light poured forth. And out of that light stepped two figures, both in golden armor. One was blue-skinned and ape-like with wings and red eyes, while the other one was female, human in appearance, with long black hair and black eyes. Both carried gold-plated swords. The ape creature's had colored gems set into the hilt and the female's was arced and resembled a boomerang.

The ape creature roared while the female stretched luxuriously. Then they both bowed to the red being.

"Ah, it is good to see you two again and even better to have you back at my side," the red being said. He indicated the person beside him. "This is Dai Shi, an old friend. We once worked together seven thousand years ago. Now we must work together again to destroy the power rangers and bend the planet to our will."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The female asked.

"Yeah, let's go roast us some rangers!" The ape creature added.

"Yes!" The red being cried. "I can't wait until the rangers see that I've returned! It will break their miserable little hearts!" He threw his head back and laughed. The others joined in. A few moments later, the four of them teleported to Dai Shi's palace to begin campaign of terror against the rangers. The secret chamber collapsed in on itself the instant they vanished. The red glow also disappeared, never to be seen again from that location.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think! Also, brownie points to those who can indentify the red being and his two underlings!


	2. Enter the Originals

Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams

Disclaimer: Same as before. I do own Joy, Ian, Jessie, Faith, Grace, and Diamonator.

A/N: I forgot to mention before that this takes place at the beginning of Jungle Fury and that the overlords were never reawoken. Instead, it's Zedd, Goldar, and Scorpina. Speaking of which, you all were right about who they were! Thanks for the feedback and keep it coming. Now onto chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter the Originals

Tommy entered Hayley's Cyber Café and breathed a sigh of relief as the door shut behind him. As much as he loved Kim, she could be too much at times.

"You look like you just escaped from somewhere," A familiar female voice said.

Tommy turned and saw his friend Hayley coming this way. She was the owner and founder of the café and the two had known each other for years. After meeting at college and attending together, she became the technical advisor to his team of Dino Thunder Rangers, including himself. They had remained friends after Mesogog's defeat and still hung out together occasionally. He nodded to her. "Just Kim," he replied as they headed for a table and sat down. "Jason and Trini are arriving later today and she's gone way overboard on the housecleaning and getting ready. In fact, she rearranged the living room three times yesterday!"

Hayley laughed. "She's just excited. Trini's her best friend and they haven't seen each other in a couple of years," she said.

Tommy knew this was true. Although they lived in Angel Grove, Trini was a marine biologist and she had to travel a lot as a result. But now she had settled down after having he third child several months ago. He also knew that Jason was extremely glad for this as now he could help out at Rocky and Adam's dojo more often. That is, when he wasn't working himself (he was a firefighter), or spending time with their kids. "I know. It's that she wants everything to be just perfect and drives everyone nuts trying, even the kids." Joy was seven and Ian was five.

"That's just the way she is, Hayley replied. "She loves to go all out for her friends. Anyway, you guys are going to have a great time."

Tommy smiled in spite of himself. "You're right. And I wouldn't want her any other way. It's just that sometimes I need to escape for a short time to keep from going completely crazy when she gets like this."

Hayley nodded. "I hear you there. I had to do the same in college. My roommate had an annoying habit of practicing her saxophone for hours at a time," she said.

Tommy started to speak but was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. He groaned when he read the caller ID. "That's her now, probably wanting to know where I am. I drove around for awhile before coming here," he told her, getting up and walking a few feet away and answering it.

A few minutes later he walked back to her. "I have to go. She wants me to stop at the store and pick up a few things," he explained.

"I have a couple of errands to run myself," she replied. "Have fun!"

"You too," he told her. He started to head to the exit then turned back to her. "Hey, you're still coming for dinner, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Of course. It's at six, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'll see you then." With that he turned back around and left.

---------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Dai Shi and the others appeared in his fortress, Camille rushed over to greet her commander. "Dai Shi, The rangers just defeated the Serpent Beast," she said. "But It…"

"It's okay," Dai Shi broke in. "I knew that monster was weak going into the fight. But it did its job. I have succeeded in my quest."

It was then that she noticed that Dai Shi wasn't alone. "Ah, and you three are?" She asked, looking over the three beings with him. She had never seen any of them before.

Dai Shi grinned. "Camille, I like you to meet Lord Zedd, and his warriors, Goldar and Scorpina," he said grandly. "Lord Zedd, Goldar, and Scorpina, this is Camille, my second in command and much more."

They all shook hands and then Camille spoke again. "So these three are who you were after Dai Shi?" She asked. "What is the nature of their power?"

"I will show you," Zedd spoke before Dai Shi could answer. Extending his telescopic vision, he spied a jewelry shop. He raised his staff and a wave of electricity shot from it and struck a pair of Diamond earrings that were sitting on the counter. In a flash, they disappeared and reappeared instantly in the parking lot. There was another flash and they transformed into a monster whose whole body appeared to be cut from a diamond. "Behold, the Diamonator, with a body of solid diamond, the hardest known substance on Earth!" He cried. The monster raised its head and shot a blue beam from its purple eyes. It struck a van, blowing it up instantly.

"Holy shit!" Camille cried in shock. He created a monster just like that!" She snapped her fingers.

"Go have fun, Diamonator!" Zedd thundered. "Create chaos, go on a rampage! Draw out the rangers and keep them busy!" He got an acknowledgement and turned to Camille. "Diamonator will keep the rangers busy while I re-create my Zord of destruction, Serpentera! When it is finished, no force on Earth or beyond will be able to stop us!" He laughed manically and Goldar and Scorpina joined in.

"You have a Zord?" Dai Shi asked.

"I did, until those idiot generals of the machine Empire went and dug it up and then got it destroyed!" He exclaimed. "But I will re-create it more powerful than before!"

"Excellent!" Dai Shi said with a wicked grin, taking Camille's hand. "Soon the entire planet will belong to us!" This time they all laughed manically.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had just put the cake in the oven that she had made for dessert when the doorbell rang. She shut the oven and wiped her hands on a towel then hurried to the front door. Tommy, Joy, and Ian were right behind her.

She flung open the door. On the other side were Jason, Trini, eight-year-old Jesse, four year-old Faith, and baby Grace, who was in an infant seat carried by Trini. For the next few minutes, chaos ensued as everyone greeted each other and hugs were exchanged. Then Jason moved over to reveal another person behind him.

"Zack!" Kim and Tommy exclaimed in unison, surprise in their voices.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Not that we're unhappy to see you or anything, we're just surprised," Tommy hurriedly explained.

"It's like this," Zack began. "Angela just left for a two-and-a-half week photo shoot. And with the kids staying at my mom's while she's gone, Jase here asked if I wanted to come and visit you guys with him and his family. I jumped at the chance and here I am!" Zack's wife, Angela, was a model.

"I hope you're not mad," Jason said, looking sheepish. "I know I should have asked first, but it was basically last minute and I didn't have time."

Tommy grinned broadly. "Of course I'm not mad!" He exclaimed. "Come on in, all of you, and I'll show you the guest rooms and you can all pick the ones you want." Their house had four guest rooms.

"Oh, Trini," Kim said as they climbed the stairs. "I got Ian's crib out of the attic and cleaned it off. It's in the hallway, ready to go in the room you want."

Trini grinned. "Thanks, Kim. That I really appreciate it."

Kim grinned back. "No problem," she replied. "What are best friends for?"

They all laughed and the next fifteen or so minutes was spent picking out rooms and getting all the luggage from Jason's van and bringing it inside and putting it in the correct rooms.

They had just finished and sat down in the family room, except for Kim, who went to check on the cake, and the four older kids, who were playing together in the rec room (Baby Grace was being held by Tommy), when the doorbell rang again.

"That'll be Hayley," Tommy announced, getting to his feet and handing Grace to Jason. He went to the front door and opened it. Sure enough, it was Hayley. But she wasn't alone.

"Billy!" Tommy exclaimed. "This is awesome surprise! I thought you were on Aquitar! Come on in!"

"My main Brain!" Zack said happily and moved to hug him. "Long time no see!"

"Tommy," Hayley said urgently as Billy and Zack hugged briefly. "This isn't…"

"What's all the commotion about?" Kim asked, interrupting Hayley as she joined the group in the front hall. Then she saw the man standing by her and let out a yelp. "Billy!" She shouted. "This is morphinominal! All six of us originals are together!" She moved to hug Billy, but he held up his hand, stopping her before she reached him.

"As happy as I am to see all of you again, I didn't come here to socialize," he said matter-of-factly.

That's when Tommy noticed the alarm and even fear on both Billy and Hayley's faces. He was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dread, for whatever was wrong; it had to be bad for both Billy and Hayley to look scared. For they were two of the most level-headed people he knew.

"What's wrong, guys?" Kim asked. She was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"The two of us have been monitoring things on Earth," Hayley began. "And ten minutes ago, we picked something up."

"Guys, we have a big problem," Billy told them.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Not to worry, The Jungle Fury Rangers will be coming in next chapter! So stay tuned and please review!


	3. Enter the Jungle Fury Rangers

Two Evils Combined is Trouble for two Ranger Teams

Disclaimer: Same as before. I do own the Serpent Beast from last chapter.

A/N: Although Dom is at JKP, he's not a ranger yet. Neither is RJ. Anyway, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Enter the Jungle Fury rangers

"Man, those monsters are getting weaker all the time!" Casey exclaimed as he, Lily, and Theo entered Jungle Karma Pizza after defeating the Serpent Beast.

"You said it!" Theo agreed. "Dai Shi and Camille must really be getting desperate if their throwing wimps like that at us!"

"Maybe they just didn't know the monster was actually that weak," Lily pointed out as the three entered the loft that was the second story of JKP.

Theo shook his head. "I disagree," he replied. "They're going to know the strength of the monsters they create."

"Theo's right," another male voice spoke up. They looked toward the voice and saw RJ, their master and mentor reclining in his favorite chair in front of his monitors.

Casey's heart started to race upon seeing him. "We're getting better and stronger so the monsters seem weaker to us!" He exclaimed jubilantly.

"No, that's not it," RJ replied, sounding introspective as he shook his head.

"What?" Lily exclaimed in shock.

"Just yesterday you said we were getting better!" Theo added.

"Oh, you are," RJ assured them. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Casey wanted to know.

"I'm not totally sure," he answered. "It's just that that fight was too easy. There's something not right about it."

"You worry too much, RJ," Theo told him.

RJ jumped to his feet. "Well, somebody has to," he replied. "Because although I can't put my finger on why; something wasn't right about that last battle."

"Oh, lighten up, RJ!" Lily exclaimed.

RJ was about to reply when Fran rushed in, looking haggard. "Finally you guys are back! The lunch rush is about to start and I'm all alone and I can't possibly cook, wait tables, bus tables, and clean up all by myself!"

"Fran, breathe," RJ commander her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We're getting ready to come down right now," Lily reassured her.

"We just need to change into our uniforms," Theo added. With that, he, Lily, and Casey headed into their rooms to change.

Less than two minutes later, they emerged wearing their uniforms, which were forest green. They immediately followed Fran to the stairs leading down with RJ right behind them.

When they got to the kitchen, they immediately tied on their bright orange aprons. Then RJ told Theo and Lily to go with Fran and wait tables while Casey cooked and he would help where it was needed.

Casey hadn't been working for more than ten minutes when he happened to notice RJ's face as he was pulling a pie from the oven. When he did, he hurriedly set the pie on the cooling rack and quickly went up to him.

What's wrong, RJ" he asked the Pai Zhug master, who's usually jubilant face was filled with worry and even a tinge of fear.

"I just can't shake the feeling that there was something off on that last attack," he replied softly. "And that the worst is yet to come."

Casey shook his head. "I still think you wrong, but even if you're not, we can handle it," he assured him.

RJ put a hand on his shoulder. "Just promise me that you'll be careful," he implored. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Lily, and Theo."

Casey looked into RJ's worried green eyes and felt the urge to take him in his arms. "I will, and I'll tell the others too as well," he replied.

"Thank you," RJ said and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Casey returned the kiss, deepening it slightly. The two had been seeing each other for just over three weeks, but Casey was still a little shocked that the Wolf master returned his feelings.

They broke the kiss after a few moments, knowing that this was neither the time nor the place to continue it. So, after promising each other that they'd pick it back up later, the two got back to work.

A little later, as the lunch rush was winding down, the door opened and a blond man around the same age as RJ strode through. "Okay everyone, the party can officially start now! I have returned!" He announced.

Heads turned toward him and Fran gasped. "Dom!" She cried and rushed over to him and launched herself into his arms, hugging him tight. "You're back!"

Dominic hugged her back, dropping his oversized duffel on the floor. "Yeah, I just got in," he replied. He had been out of town for a couple of days visiting a sick friend.

She gazed into his eyes. "I missed you," she told him.

"I missed you too, Fran," He replied, stroking her hair.

"Dom, hey!" RJ exclaimed and rushed forward to warmly embrace his old friend. Casey, Lily, and Theo followed suit.

"How's your friend?" Theo wanted to know.

Dom smiled. "A lot better."

Casey grinned. "That's great," he said.

Dom then glanced around. "I see you've managed not to burn down the place while I was away!" He cracked.

Casey giggled as Lily and Theo rolled their eyes.

"Very funny, dude!" RJ shot back playfully.

Dom smiled and shrugged. "Hey, I thought it was," he replied. He then turned back to Fran. "I got something for you." He rummaged in is duffel and pulled out a book and held it out to her. "The moment I saw it, I knew you'd love it."

Fran squealed. "This just came out! I've wanted to read this! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed happily and threw her arms around him once more.

"Hey, where's mine?" RJ asked, pretending to be hurt.

Dom looked at him. "Dude, I didn't think you even knew how to read!" He quipped, causing the others to burst out laughing.

RJ just shook his head and feigned anger. "You know Dom; one day I'm going to knock you upside that pretty little head of yours! And you know what else? It'll be a long time coming!" He told him.

"You're right about one thing," Dom replied. "My head is pretty!"

As the others to crack up again, RJ rolled his eyes. "Dom, you are such a…" he was cut off as alarms started shrieking upstairs.

"What the?" Casey asked loudly.

"Come on!" RJ said and headed for the stairs and dashed up them, followed by the others.

"RJ what is it?" Lily asked as their master brought up images on his monitors.

"Trouble," he replied. "Look."

They looked and saw a monster on a rampage in Ocean Bluff. His whole body was diamond and he kept shooting energy blasts from his eyes and hands, blowing up whatever they hit. And whenever something blew up, he would laugh manically. "No one can stop the mighty Diamonator!" He shouted. "I'm hard as diamond and twice as strong!"

'We'll see about that!" Casey yelled back.

"Casey, he can't hear you!" Theo pointed out.

"He will as soon as we get out there and stop him!" Casey told him. Just then, Diamonator destroyed a parking garage.

"Holy shit!" Theo cried. "All those cars!"

"And all the people that were in there!" Lily added.

"That's it; this thing has gone too far! We've got to stop it!" Casey cried. Lily and Theo voiced their assent.

"Go quickly guys, but be careful!" RJ told them.

"We will RJ," Casey assured him. "Come on guys, let's do it!" With that, they swung out of the loft through the exit hole one by one.

As soon as they'd left, RJ turned to Dom, his handsome face etched in worry. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a lot tougher than any of them realize," he told his friend.

Dom nodded. "That monster's really powerful, and has no qualms about hurting or killing innocent people," he replied.

"I know, and that makes it even more dangerous," RJ said. "I just hope that they are extra careful out there."

"Hey, Diamonator!" Casey cried as the three of them landed behind him, fully morphed and ready for action. "We don't take kindly to anyone destroying our city and hurting innocent people! You're going down!"

The monster whirled around. "You're the ones who are going down, powerless rangers!" he shot back.

"We'll see about that!" Casey retorted, getting into a battle stance. On either side of him, Lily and Theo did the same.

"Give it your best shot!" Diamonator dared them.

"We intend to!" All three shouted in unison. With that, the fight was on!

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Things are starting to pick up! Stay tuned for more action and don't forget to leave a review on your way out!


	4. Revelations and Old Foes

Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. Things are starting to get interesting and exciting! I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 4: Revelations and Old Foes

Billy's words were met with surprise and shock. Then several people spoke at once.

"What?" Kim exclaimed.

"What do you mean we have a big problem?" Tommy asked.

"What kind of a problem?" Jason wanted to know, holding Grace closer and putting his arm protectively around his wife.

"The planet being threatened kind," Billy answered.

"Threatened by whom?" Jason asked.

"But wouldn't the current team of rangers handle that?" Kim wanted to know.

"Under normal circumstances, yes," Hayley told her.

"What do you mean "under normal circumstances"?" Jason asked her.

"I mean this is far bigger than normal, and much more serious," she replied.

"It's that bad?" Trini asked.

Hayley nodded. "I'm afraid so," she answered. "And the biggest threat comes from one of your most dangerous adversaries from your ranger days.  
Tommy shook his head, shocked. "How the hell is that even possible?" He demanded. "All the villains we faced were destroyed or turned good by Zordon's wave," he said.

"Unfortunately, it is possible," Hayley told him.

Jason was getting very frustrated at all this dancing around and not cutting to the chase. "Why don't you just get to the point and tell us what's going on!" He snapped impatiently, glaring at her.

Hayley just glared back at him. "Why don't you just calm your ass down a little and I may do that," she retorted.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Trini snapped, getting angry.

"Hey, let's all just calm down!" Tommy spoke up, moving to stand between Trini and Hayley. "Why don't we go down to my lair and Billy and Hayley can tell us all about this threat."

Jason looked at him, startled. "I thought you had dismantled that," he said, surprised.

"I started to, than stopped. I wanted to have it operational just in case," Tommy replied.

"Well, let's go," Kim said, heading back the way she had come. The others started to follow her.

"Wait, what about the kids?" Trini wanted to know.

"They'll come too. There's a playroom down there as well," Kim told her. She then yelled for the kids to come down to the basement. Three minutes later, the kids were settled in the playroom and they entered the lair and found seats, except for Tommy, who turned on everything and booted up the computers.

------------------------------------------------

"Oof," Casey groaned as he the ground for what seemed like the umpteenth time. The battle was not going well, to put it mildly. It seemed that no matter what they did, they couldn't pierce Diamonator's armor. Lily and Theo had even tried the elephant and bat techniques, to no avail. He has also tried the shark technique, with the same result.

Casey got back to his feet. It was time to try something else. "Unleash the spirit of the tiger!" He cried, raising his arms. His tiger spirit shot forth from him and slammed into the monster. The monster was knocked down by the force, but that was it. It got right back up and charged him. As he unsuccessfully tried to fight him off, Lily and Theo unleashed their animal spirits at the same time.

Again, it did nothing more than knock the monster down. Casey got knocked down as well from being so close to him.

As he got up, Theo ran over to him. "What the hell are we going to do? We're getting our asses kicked here!" He exclaimed.

"What if we try all three of our animal spirits at once?" Lily suggested.

Casey shook his head. "If two won't work, I don't see one more making that much of a difference," he replied.

"Well we have to do something!" Lily cried. "We won't last much longer like this!"

Casey knew she was right. Besides being tired, they were sporting many bruises and Theo's should was sore. But before he could say anything, there was a flash of flames and two more monsters stood there. One was blue and apelike wearing gold armor with large gold wings on his back and a sword with colored jewels set into the gold hilt. The other was a humanoid woman with long black hair and gold armor. She carried a curved sword that resembled a boomerang.

"Uh oh," Theo said. "This is just what we don't need right now."

"Who are they?" Lily asked.

"Casey shook his head. "I have no clue. I'm never seen them before," He told her.

"Rangers, it's time to meet you doom!" The gold ape snarled in a gravelly voice.

"Let's show them what real monsters are like!" The golden clad woman exclaimed to her companion. With that, they charged the three rangers, along with Diamonator.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I'll get right to the point," Billy began. "Lord Zedd has returned." Gasps of surprise and shock filled the room.

"But how can that be?" Kim asked.

"We're not sure of that yet," Billy replied.

"Could it be a trick?" Jason wanted to know.

Billy shook his head. "Unfortunately, it's not. I couldn't believe it myself when I picked up his bio energy signature but I double and triple checked it and there's no way it could be anyone else."

Tommy didn't have a clue as to how it could be, but right now it didn't matter. "Where is he?" He asked.

"He is in some kind of fortress structure somewhere near the city of Ocean Bluff. I can't pin it down any further than that," Billy replied.

"Ocean Bluff," Tommy mused. "That's where the current set of rangers are, isn't it?

"Yes," Hayley said. "But they have their hands full dealing with their own enemies."

"So what you're saying is; we need to go there and help them?" Kim asked.

"Precisely," Billy answered.

Jason stood up. "Well let's get going!" He exclaimed.

"Just a minute," Billy said. "Zedd isn't alone."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked him. But before Billy could answer, an alarm pierced the air, causing them all to jump to their feet.

"What's that?" Trini asked.

"Trouble," Tommy said and proceeded to bring up a display on the main monitor. When it appeared, everyone in the room gasped.

"No way!" Jason exclaimed.

"Goldar?!" Kim gasped.

"And Scorpina!" Trini added.

Billy nodded. "That's what I was going to say before the alarm went off. "We picked up their signatures as well."

"Oh man, "Tommy said as the rangers began to get pounded. "We've got to get there and help them!"

"Before it's too late!" Jason added.

"But what about the kids?" Trini spoke up.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here and watch them," Hayley assured her. "They'll be fine."

"Thanks, Hayley," Jason replied, handing Grace to her. "The diaper bag is upstairs in the living room. "It has everything you need for her in there."

Hayley nodded and began to walk out of the room.

"Are you guys ready?" Jason asked, feeling a surge of the old battle rush run through him. They nodded and all put one hand behind their backs. "It's morphin' time!"

"Tigerzord!" Tommy cried.

"Mastodon!" "Zack yelled.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim shouted.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled.

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini cried.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouted. With that, they all morphed and in a flash of multicolored light, they were gone.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Lily!" Theo screamed as the gold ape fired energy beams from his red eyes, sending her flying backward. He started to rush over to her, but was stopped by a blast from Diamonator.

Casey struggled to his feet after taking an energy blast from the woman in gold's sword and crouched behind a car. "RJ, we're in serious trouble here!" He cried after activating his communicator.

"I know, Dom and I have been monitoring the battle," his master's voice came back. "Unfortunately, the only thing left to try is the Claw Cannon."

"That won't work," Casey told him. "If our animal spirits can't pierce Diamonator's armor, then it wouldn't either. Besides, we'd never get a chance to fire it. These other two are too quick, making it nearly impossible to get it set up."

"Well, the only thing left is to…" RJ was cut off as a blast hit the car and blew it up, sending Casey flying into a bench.

As Casey lay there, dazed and aching all over, he was dimly aware of RJ's voice screaming his name into his communicator.

"Oh my God, Casey!" Lily exclaimed, seeing him go flying into a bench after the car that he was behind blew up from a blast from Diamonator.

She started toward Casey when there was a flash of multicolored light. It dissipated instantly and when it was gone, six figures stood there, all outfitted in a different color.

Theo gasped. "Can it be?" He began.

Casey has also seen the light and it had snapped him from his daze. And when the light was gone, he couldn't believe what he saw. Six figures dressed in different color jumpsuits stood there. He'd read about them but had never once thought he'd get to see them in person; especially in battle.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lily asked in wonder.

Casey sat up. "Yes," he replied. "They're the legends that started it all. We may get out of this alive after all."

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? Getting exciting huh? Is Casey right about the battle? What will happen when the two teams meet? Will they get along or will there be problems? What will Jason and the others think of RJ, Fran, Dom, and JKP? Stay tuned to find out! And please review. I thrive on feedback!

A/N 2: For those of you who are wondering, RJ and Dom will become rangers. Keep reading to find out when!


	5. Things are getting interesting

Two Evils Combined = Trouble for Two Ranger Teams

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've just been busy lately. I hope this chapter makes up for it! And thanks for all the feedback. I really appreciate it and keep it coming! Now, onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Things start getting interesting

"What?!" Lord Zedd bellowed in shock as he was observing the battle. "How can this be?"

His outburst startled Dai Shi and Camille, who were going over some plans. "What is it?" Dai Shi asked, jumping out of his throne and hurrying over to him. Camille followed him.

"Those six insufferable do-gooders have showed up; and with their powers too!" He exclaimed.

"What six has shown up?" Camille asked, confused.

"The power rangers!" Zedd snarled, whirling to face her.

"But they always show up," she said, still not understanding.

"I'm not talking about the worthless rangers that you battle, lady!" Zedd exploded. "I'm talking about the annoying brats I used to battle!"

"The original rangers," Dai Shi breathed.

"But wouldn't they have given up their powers a long time ago?" Camille wanted to know.

"You would think so!" Zedd exclaimed. "But apparently they still like to be good Samaritans!"

"Either that, or they just don't want to give up their power," Camille replied. "Not that I blame them if it's the latter. Who would want to give up power? But it really doesn't matter. We'll just squash them along with the others!"

"Listen, woman!" Zedd snarled. "The original rangers aren't wimps like the ones you battle now! And they won't be beaten as easily as the current ones beat you!"

Camille's eyes blazed with fury at his words. She opened her mouth to speak but Dai Shi beat her to it. "That's enough, Lord Zedd!" he snapped. "You may treat your underlings like they're dirt, but you _won't_ treat Camille that way! You understand me? And furthermore, the rangers don't beat us easily. They have to work hard for it. But mark my words, that's going to change!" Camille gazed adoringly at Dai Shi upon hearing him defend her like that.

Zedd stared at Dai Shi for a full minute before speaking. And when he spoke, his words carried an ominous tone. "Very well, I won't belittle your precious Camille!" he sneered. "But you had better be right about the rangers not beating you anymore. I have no patience for incompetence!"

Dai Shi stared right back at Zedd. "If memory serves me correctly, you didn't do so hot against the rangers you fought either," He stated.

"You are right, Dai Shi," he conceded. "But as soon as I finish recreating Serpentera, all of the rangers as well as the Earth will be doomed!" With that, he walked out of the room to return to said business.

When he was gone, Camille spoke up. "He certainly has a temper, my Lord," she said.

Dai Shi nodded. "You are right. But he best keep it in check if he wants to keep his pretty red hide! I'm in charge here and I _don't_ tolerate insubordination!"

Camille nodded. "He'll learn that, my Lord, even if he does it the hard way," she replied.

"So true, Camille, so true," Dai Shi told her. "But now we need to monitor the battle."

"Do you need me to go down there?" Camille asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

"Not yet," Dai Shi answered. "But be ready, In case I do."

Camille bowed. "I am always ready to do your bidding, Dai Shi!" She stated.

As Dai Shi nodded and walked to the monitor, Camille thought she saw a small smile play about his lips, and it made her heart soar. Maybe he did really care about her!

-------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, check it out!" RJ exclaimed as the six multicolored strangers appeared at the battle.

"They've got to be rangers, judging from their outfits; but which ones?" Dom asked

RJ turned to him, a big grin on his face replacing his earlier anxiety. "Dude, those are the original power rangers!"

"You mean the very first ones?" Dom wanted to know.

"That's the ones," RJ told him. "And they're supposed to be awesome, too!"

"Sweet!" Dom exclaimed. "Those monsters are in for it now!"

--------------------------------------------------------

"What?! How is this possible?" The ape creature exclaimed in shock. "You guys aren't supposed to have powers anymore!"

"Well, we do, and that's too bad for you!" The one in black shot back.

"You two aren't even supposed to be alive!" The one in white stated.

"Well, we are!" the ape creature growled back.

"And we still have our powers!" The one in red shouted.

"And that means you're going down!" The one in pink exclaimed.

"And this time we'll make sure you stay dead!" The one in red added fiercely.

Lily looked at Casey and Theo. "Do either of you have a clue as to what's going on?" She wanted to know. She and Theo were now at Casey's side.

They shook their heads. "We're as lost as you are," Casey told her, as he got to his feet.

"The only thing I know is that it sounds like the two gold-clad monsters are ones the originals fought in their ranger days," Theo added.

The other two nodded. That made sense.

"Let's do it, guys!" The one in red shouted, drawing their attention back to the battle. They watched as all six rushed the three monsters at once. A fierce and intense battle ensued.

The battle was only a couple of minutes old when the one in red got knocked down by Diamonator. As he was getting back up, he turned and regarded the three of them. "Are you three just going to stand their or are you going to join in?" He asked impatiently.

"We're going to join in!" Casey exclaimed. "Come on, guys, let's show them Jungle Fury power!" With that, they called their weapons and began a fresh attack on the monsters.

Casey went straight for the gold ape while Lily and Theo double-teamed Diamonator. The gold ape slashed at Casey with his sword, but he blocked it with his Jungle Chucks. He then ducked a punch and kneed him hard in the groin. He doubled over in pain and Casey released his tiger spirit which sent him flying into a nearby car that had somehow escaped destruction thus far.

"Goldar!" The golden-clad woman yelled, as he hit the car and tumbled to the ground. Now she was pissed. "That's it, Rangers! It's time to feel my sting!" Her sword began to glow and she threw it like a boomerang at the rangers.

"I don't think so, woman! Power Lance!" The one in blue cried as a blue lance appeared in his hands. He spun it and knocked the flying sword away.

It clattered to the ground as the one in red ran his hand along the length of his sword, making it glow red. He then flung it at the woman who couldn't dodge it in time. When it struck her, it released its energy in a blast that sent her tumbling backward to the ground.

"Wow that was awesome!" Casey exclaimed as he released his tiger spirit on Diamonator. Lily and Theo released theirs as well, and they all struck the monster at the same time. Diamonator was thrown through the air from the force and landed by the gold ape. Then all nine rangers advanced on the three creatures, who were in the process of getting up.

"It's time to end this once and for all!" The one in white announced.

The gold ape took one look at the nine rangers all brandishing their weapons and shook his head. "This isn't over rangers!" He snarled and held his sword horizontally. He then ran his hand along the length and the three of them disappeared in a flash of flames.

"Go ahead and run, you creeps! It's what your best at after all!" The one in white shouted after them.

Casey walked up to the one in red. "Thanks for the assist, guys," he said, holding out his hand.

"We really appreciate it," Lily, who had followed Casey along with Theo, added.

"Guys, as much as I would like to chat with the originals, I really think we need to head back so we can fill RJ in on all this," Theo said before the one in red could reply to Casey.

"Mind if we come with you?" The one in white asked. "We need to fill you guys in on some things."

Casey grinned inside his helmet, despite being exhausted. _Wait until RJ saw them! He was going to be so excited_! He thought. "Sure, come on!" He replied. An instant later they all vanished and reappeared a moment later in the alley behind JKP. Casey, Lily, and Theo immediately demorphed and led the others to the front door.

"In here," Theo told them, opening the door.

"But this is a pizza parlor," the one in black protested as they entered.

"This isn't a social call, guys," the one in red said.

"We don't have time to eat either," the one in white added.

Casey grinned. "Don't worry, we're not doing either," he replied. "We're heading to the loft upstairs."

"Our mentor owns this place, so we're based in the loft," Lily explained as they headed up the stairs.

"We also live and work here," Theo added.

They reached the top and Casey spoke. "RJ, we're back! And you'll never believe who we brought with us!" He yelled.

RJ ran out of his room followed by Dom and stopped in his tracks when he saw the colorful visitors. "Tommy!" He shouted excitedly. "Dude, what brings you here to Ocean Bluff and to Jungle Karma Pizza?"

Lily, Casey, and Theo exchanged shocked glances.

"He knows them?" Theo asked incredulously.

Casey looked at his master/mentor/lover. What was going on?

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? It seems like RJ knows Tommy! This should be exciting as it plays out! Does Dai Shi really love Camille? Will Lord Zedd punish Goldar, Scorpina, and Diamonator for failing, or will he forgive them? What will happen when the JF rangers and the originals all sit down and talk? Will Dom drive the originals nuts with his antics? Stay tuned to find out! And please don't forget to review!

A/N 2: I was wanting to bring back the Thunderzords(including the White Tigerzord) as the originals' zords because they are my favorites, but I can't think of a explanation as to how this could be possible that's not completely retarded and unrealistic! I would appreciate and suggestions on this. You can do this via review or PM. Either way is fine and thank you in advance!


	6. The Two Teams get to Know Each Other

Two Evils Combined = Trouble for Two Ranger Teams

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! Enjoy and please keep it coming!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The two teams get to know one another**

"You know him RJ?" Casey asked.

"Trouble," Tommy said at the same time, answering RJ.

"What kind of trouble?" RJ asked just as Casey asked, "RJ, what's going on? How do you know him?" Several others were also speaking at once.

"Whoa, time out!" Dom interjected, forming a "t" with his hands. "I know everyone has questions and things to say, including myself. But it won't work with everyone talking at once!"

"He's right," the one in red said. "Power down!" He put his hands on the morpher on his waist as the others did the same. There were flashes of six colors of light simultaneously as they demorphed. An instant later, they were in regular clothing.

Casey studied them. The one in red was tall and had short dark hair and dark brown eyes. He also had an air of authority about him. He was obviously their leader. The one in white was about the same height with short, spiky black hair and eyes the color of midnight. The one in blue was slightly shorter and had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. The one in black was African-American and tall with black hair in cornrows and black eyes. All four of the guys had very muscular builds and grim faces. The two women looked serious as they looked at the one in red. The one in pink had long brown hair and doe brown eyes while the one in yellow was Asian with long, shiny, jet-black hair and black eyes. All six wore jeans and shirts that were the same color as their uniform colors.

"Okay, I think some introductions are in order before we go any farther," the one in white said. "I'm Tommy Oliver, and this is red ranger Jason Lee Scott, pink ranger Kimberly Hart, blue ranger Billy Cranston, yellow ranger Trini Kwan, and black ranger Zack Taylor." He pointed to each person as he introduced them.

Then RJ took over. "I'm RJ, and this is Casey Rhodes, who is the red ranger, Theo Martin, who is the blue ranger, Lily Chilman, who is the yellow ranger, and Dominic Hargan," he announced.

After handshakes and greetings, Casey spoke up. "RJ, you still haven't told us ho you know Tommy," he said pointedly.

"Casey, do you remember that when I first gave you your morphers, I said I knew a guy who had connections to the Morphing Grid? Well, Tommy was that guy," he explained.

"Wow, that's awesome, RJ!" Theo exclaimed. "You knew one of the original rangers? This is so cool! How'd you first meet him? What's he like?" He was practically dancing around in his excitement.

"Uh, Theo," RJ said. "I really don't think now is the time for this."

"He's right, Theo. You need to calm down," Lily whispered fiercely to him.

Theo looked around to see everyone giving him amused looks and blushed. "Uh, okay, yeah, I got you," he stammered.

"RJ, Do you know who those creatures were that attacked us?" Lily wanted to know.

RJ shook his head. "I have no idea. I've never seen them before," he replied.

"Those creatures are why we're here," Jason explained, causing everyone to look at him.

"You know them?" Theo asked.

Jason nodded. "Unfortunately we do," he replied.

"Well, we know two of them," Tommy put in. "The gold ape is Goldar and the gold-clad woman is Scorpina. Both are highly skilled and dangerous warriors. And both work for Lord Zedd."

"Lord who?" Casey asked, confused.

"Lord Zedd," Billy replied. "He was one of our most dangerous foes."

"He's right," Tommy said. "But as for the diamond-like monster, we've never seen it before."

"Maybe Zedd just now created it and sent it to do battle," Zack put in.

"Maybe, but in any case, it's tough as hell and needs to be stopped," Jason said.

Wait a minute," Dom interjected. "Who is this Lord Zedd?"

"And who's Goldar and Scorpina?" Lily added.

"You guys better sit down, because it'll take awhile to explain," Tommy answered.

They quickly found seats and Tommy, Jason, and the other originals told them everything about Rita Repulsa, Zedd, and their minions, including Goldar and Scorpina.

"Wow, this Zedd sounds like a major pain in the ass!" Casey exclaimed when they'd finished.

"That's an understatement," Zack told him.

"So what now?" RJ wanted to know. "According to what you just said, Zedd id supposed to be good, purified by Zordon's wave."

"If that's true, how is he evil and back again?" Theo asked.

"That, Theo, is the million-dollar question," Tommy replied.

"We've got to stop them!" Casey cried.

"Wait, what about Dai Shi?" Lily spoke up. "I just can't see him letting this Lord Zedd take over his territory."

"Yeah, he wants to rule the world," Theo added. "And he's not going to just step aside while someone else tries to get what he wants."

"Who is this Dai Shi?" Kim asked.

Now it was the Jungle Fury team's time to explain. When they were done, Trini spoke. "This doesn't look good for any of us," she said.

"Maybe they destroy each other in their fight for control and save us the trouble," Dom said wistfully.

"That would be nice, I wouldn't count on it," Tommy told him.

"What if they're working together," Casey suggested.

"Whoa dude, that's major trouble!" RJ exclaimed.

Jason gave him a strange look. "It's already major trouble whether they're working together or not," he replied.

RJ was unfazed. "But if they're working together, that's double the trouble for us," he said and grabbed a handful of chips from the table next to his chair and stuffed them in his mouth, then went on. "In any case, we have to be extra ready for them." His words were muffled by the chips.

"Ugh," groaned Trini. "Did anyone ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

RJ swallowed and grinned. "Many have tried, but as you can see, they failed," he replied.

All the originals were giving him incredulous looks. "Man, you are weird," Zack told him, causing Kim and Trini to snicker.

Casey bristled at hearing his lover talked about that way. "RJ is a Pai Zhug master and you will treat him with the respect he deserves!" He snapped angrily.

"Pai Zhug must be a strange school to produce such weird masters," Kim said with a giggle to Trini.

That pissed Casey off and he shot to his feet. "Listen you bitch, you will not…" Casey gasped and stopped midsentence and grabbed his right side, groaning in pain. He sank to the floor still holding his side.

"Casey!" RJ, Lily, Theo, and Dom all exclaimed at once and rushed to his side. RJ got there first and dropped to his knees beside him.

"What's wrong, Case," he asked worriedly.

Casey shook his head. "I don't know. I just felt a sharp pain in my side," he answered with a groan. "It quickly changed to a dull, throbbing ache." He tried to sit up but RJ gently pushed him back down.

"Just lay still," he said.

"He must have been injured in the battle," Theo spoke up.

"But I didn't feel anything except a little sore there. I thought it was just a bruise and shook it off. But how come it's hurting a lot now?"

"You probably jarred whatever it was when you stood up so quickly," Lily replied.

"Where exactly doe it hurt?" RJ asked anxiously. He did not like to see his tiger in pain and he was worried about him.

Casey pointed to his right side and RJ gently examined the area indicated. He gently pushed and ran his hand over it, trying to zero in on where it hurt the most.

"What's wrong, RJ?" Theo asked after several long moments.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lily added.

RJ nodded. "It looks like he's got a couple of bruised ribs," he answered. "He should be okay by tomorrow. But for now, he needs to rest.

The originals had been silent throughout all of this but now Kim spoke up. "How can you be sure that's all it is just by looking and feeling?" She wanted to know.

"Yeah, It might be something more serious," Trini added.

"Maybe he should be checked out at the hospital," Zack put in.

Theo looked at him incredulously. "And what are we supposed to tell them? That he's a power rangers and he was injured in a battle?"

RJ gently picked Casey up and laid him down on the couch. He then retrieved his medical scanner. "It's okay, guys. I'll just run the scanner over him," he said. He proceeded to scan Casey's whole body. The scan took less than ten minutes and when it was done; his diagnosis of bruised ribs was confirmed.

He showed everyone the results. "See, two bruised ribs. That's it," he told them. He put the scanner away.

Tommy stepped forward. "I'm sorry he's injured but he needs to learn to control his temper. He's not going to be calling my wife a bitch," he said firmly.

"Well, she's not going to be calling my master and Pai Zhug weird!" Casey shot back from the couch.

"I meant no offense," Kim replied. "But he was just acting strange to me." Trini nodded at her words.

"Yeah you did," Theo retorted. "Otherwise you wouldn't have laughed."

"All right, everyone just calm down!" Jason exclaimed, cutting off Kim's reply to Theo. "We have some major battles ahead of us and that means we have to work together. And there's no room or time for petty squabbles and bickering."

"Jason's right," Billy spoke up. "We need complete unity to reach the level of strength and efficiency needed to reach our goal of eliminating the evil that is Lord Zedd and Dai Shi."

"Say what?" Lily asked, looking bewildered.

"He means we need the best teamwork possible to make us as strong as possible to destroy Zedd and Dai Shi," Trini explained. "He talks like a textbook sometimes."

Kim grinned. "Believe it or not, he used to do it all the time when we were rangers."

"And Trini was the only one who could understand him," Jason added, putting an arm around his wife.

Casey propped himself on one arm. "And RJ can be a bit eccentric at times," he said. "But that's just the way he is. He's an amazing mentor and teacher, though. I've leaned so much from him." He grinned at his lover who grinned back at him.

"And Casey is an amazing warrior. He's worked his tail off to get where he is now," RJ replied, gazing tenderly at his tiger. Casey gazed back just as tenderly.

"It's getting late and we all need to get some sleep," Dom broke in then. "The alarms will go off if the sensors pick up any trace of Zedd, Dai Shi, or their minions."

Everyone agreed and RJ headed to a closet to get some extra blankets, pillows, air mattresses, and sleeping bags. After handing them out, he helped Casey to his hammock as the others got settled in.

"I'll call Hayley and let her know what's going on," Tommy said to Kim as they settled on the air mattress RJ had give them. He pulled out his cell phone and did just that, talking to first Hayley and then the kids. Then Kim talked to them before Tommy ended the call.

As he put his phone away, Kim propped herself up. "Tommy, do you think something's going on between RJ and Casey?" She asked her husband.

"What do you mean?" Tommy wanted to know.

"Did you see the way they looked at each other right after Casey said he was an amazing teacher?"

Tommy looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, I did notice that," he replied. "I wonder if they have feelings for each other."

"It does seem that way, and it would explain Casey going off the way he did. But why didn't they say anything?" Kim wanted to know.

"Maybe they're afraid of how we'd react if they do," Tommy replied, kissing her gently.

"Why would they be?" I mean, look at Rocky and Adam. They've been seeing each other for years, and none of us have ever had any problems with them," she pointed out.

"But they don't know that, Beautiful," Tommy replied. "We'll let them know tomorrow that we have gay friends and are okay with them seeing each other."

Kim nodded. "I love you, Tommy," she murmured.

Tommy pulled her closer and stroked her hair. "I love you too, Kim," he murmured back and kissed her. This led to some light making out. It didn't last long, though, as they knew they needed their rest. After one final kiss, they drifted off to sleep, holding each other close.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I know this chapter's kind of boring but I needed to get it out of the way. And it is longer than usual because I couldn't find a good stopping place. And for those of you who are wondering, you will see Zedd and Dai Shi in the next chapter. And Tommy and Kim suspect RJ and Casey having feelings for each other! Will they be able to work together as efficiently as they need to to be able to stop Zedd and Dai Shi? Stay tuned to find out! And please review on you way out. It will be greatly appreciated!

A/N 2: I know some of you have been wondering how Zedd and Dai Shi know each other and that will be explained later. But I will tell you now that they met and became allies 10,000 years ago!


	7. Talks and More Plans

Two Evils Combined = Trouble for Two Ranger Teams

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own nothing except Diamonator, the kids, and the plot.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Talks and More Plans**

"You fools!" Lord Zedd thundered to Goldar, Scorpina, and Diamonator upon their return. "You can't even destroy three wimpy rangers?" He glowed red in his anger.

"But my lord, it wasn't just three rangers!" Goldar stammered.

"Yeah, the six we used to fight showed up and we weren't expecting them!" Scorpina added, taking Goldar's hand in her own.

"What a pathetic excuse!" Camille exclaimed.

Goldar whirled on her. "You think you can do better against ten rangers at once, big shot?" He shot back.

Scorpina snickered. "She couldn't even take on her own grandmother!" She and Goldar laughed.

Camille charged up to her. "Listen, you gold accessory," she began angrily. "You may not be able to take on all those rangers, but on the other hand, I am a warrior, born and bred for battle!" Her voice had an air of superiority about it.

Goldar snorted. "Uh huh, sure; that's why your rangers beat you every time!" He sneered.

Camille glared daggers at him. "Would you like to see just how powerful I am?" She asked him in a voice as cold as ice.

"Give it your best shot!" Goldar retorted.

"This should be good," Scorpina muttered, stepping out of the way. "Kick her ass, Goldar!" She cheered her mate.  
"Silence!" Both Zedd and Dai Shi boomed in unison, cutting of Camille's reply and causing all of them to jump from the sudden noise.

"All of you are acting like children!" Dai Shi added.

Camille looked at him in shock. "Certainly you don't mean me, my lord," she told him.

Dai Shi nodded. "You're letting them bait you," he replied. "They want a reaction from you. Don't give it to them."

"She's the one baiting them," Zedd corrected.

Dai Shi stared at him. "I beg to differ. But that's beside the point," he replied. "The point is, we're all allies here and that means we work together, not fight with each other.

Zedd gave a small bow. "You are right, Dai Shi," he said. "Although I am upset by this failure, it means nothing in the grand scheme of things. I have begun re-creating Serpentera and when it is ready, no one will be able to stand against us ever again! I just returned for Goldar. I need his assistance for the next part of the job."

Goldar bowed low. "I would be honored to help you, my lord," he replied.

Scorpina stepped forward. "What about me?" She asked. "Do I go with him?"

Zedd shook his head. "Not right now," he answered. "I may need your help soon, but for now stay here with Dai Shi and Camille and keep an eye on all of the rangers."

Scorpina bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

"I have an idea," Goldar announced. "Scorpina can disguise herself as a human to get even closer to the rangers to find out what they're up to."

"That's a great idea!" Scorpina exclaimed.

"Hey, that's my job!" Camille protested at the same time.

"She's right," Dai Shi confirmed. "She's has the spirit of the chameleon and is able to change her form at will." There was pride in his voice as he said this. "Show them."

"Yes, Dai Shi!" She replied eagerly and demonstrated her changing ability by first changing into Goldar, then Scorpina, and finally a nondescript red-haired woman.

"Impressive," Zedd stated. Camille wasn't sure if he meant it or not. "Come along, Goldar, it's time to go. They'll have to work out which one goes by themselves. We have work to do. Diamonator, you will obey Dai Shi in my absence." The diamond like monster acknowledged his master.

"Yes, my lord," Goldar said grinning, as they teleported out.

"When they were gone Camille turned to Dai Shi. "I have the perfect disguise to fool the rangers! I'll be a young woman and get a job at the pizza parlor. So, should I go now?" Her voice was earnest and eager.

"Not yet," Dai Shi told her. "It is nearly morning in Ocean Bluff. I want to observe the rangers for a while. We will wait until it's about nine in the even there to implement the plan. Until then we all stay here." He turned to Scorpina. "And you will have a very important part in it."

-----------------------------------------------------------

When Casey woke up the next morning his ribs felt a lot better. They were still a little sore, but it was nothing compared to last night. Feeling a call of nature, he slowly got out of his hammock and headed to the bathroom. When he was finished, he went into the kitchen area and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He took it to the table and sat down.

"Good morning, tiger!" A voice called cheerfully. 'How are those ribs this morning?"

Casey smiled as he turned and saw RJ approaching him. "A lot better," he replied.

RJ grinned as he came up behind him and draped his arms around his tiger. "Good," he said, lips brushing the tiger's ear.

Casey shivered at the contact as his heart started to race and leaned back against his wolf. RJ stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head before moving away to make himself a cup of coffee. Casey didn't take his eyes off the wolf master the entire time. And when RJ sat in the chair next to his, he got up and sat on his lap.

RJ took a sip of his coffee and then set it down so he could wrap both his arms around his mate. Casey's came around his neck, pulling him closer.

After gazing into each other's eyes for a few seconds, Casey pressed his lips gently against RJ's in a sweet kiss. RJ immediately retuned it and deepened it. Casey moaned softly and RJ deepened it even more, thrusting his tongue inside Casey's mouth and exploring it. Neither one pulled back until the need for air became apparent.

"You're incredible, Case," RJ murmured, caressing his cheek as they both were catching their breath.

So are you, wolf master," Casey murmured back. "I love you."

"I love you too," RJ replied softly. They kissed again and then got up to start making breakfast.

They were about halfway done when Casey noticed that RJ had become quiet and even a little withdrawn, which was strange not only because he was always so cheerful and outgoing, but because he'd been his usual self just a little earlier before they'd started breakfast.

"Hey, RJ, are you okay?" he asked softly, concerned.

He turned to face Casey and he was taken aback by the emotion on his lover's face. It was filled with worry, fear, and vulnerability. He shook hid head. "I can't get those images from yesterday out of my head," he replied.

"What images?" Casey asked, puzzled.

"The ones of you flying through the air during the battle yesterday and then you collapsing in pain last night," he explained. "I was really scared."

Casey wrapped his arms around his mate. "Hey, I was scared too, but I'm okay, baby," he assured him.

RJ nodded. "I know, but just the thought of anything happening to you scares me," he said, starting to get choked up.

Casey stroked his cheek, deeply touched. "It's okay, nothing's going to happen to me," he said softly, reassuringly.

It worked somewhat. RJ appeared to relax a little. "It's just things are way more dangerous now with Zedd and his henchmen around and it's made me a lot more anxious about things," he told his tiger.

Casey kissed him and threaded his fingers through his lover's longish hair. "Don't worry RJ, I promise to be extra careful out there and I'll make sure Lily and Theo are too," he said soothingly.

"Thank you," RJ told him and crushed his lips hungrily against Casey's. Casey responded in kind and they continued to kiss hungrily for the next several minutes until they heard voices in the main area of the loft.

Hearing the voices instantly snapped them back to reality and they pulled apart. "We'll continue this later," RJ whispered to Casey as he resumed fixing breakfast. Casey helped him.

"Hey, something smells good in here!" Zack exclaimed as he came in.

"Good morning you two," Theo said as he followed Zack in.

"How's you ribs, Casey?" Trini asked as she entered with Jason.

"Much better, thanks," Casey replied, grinning as the others came in.

Dom was last. "Good morning, y'all!" He exclaimed as came in. "It smells good in here!"

"It's about done," RJ told him. "There are pancakes, eggs, sausage, and toast. And we have milk, juice, and water to drink. So eat up everyone!"

They did, and the atmosphere was much more relaxed and friendly than the night before. Casey knew a good night's sleep was a major part of it, plus everyone much more used to each other now which made everyone more comfortable.

He did notice something unusual, though. All throughout the meal Tommy and Kim kept giving him and RJ curious looks. It was almost as if they were studying them and it made Casey fell slightly uncomfortable. One glance at RJ told him that his wolf had noticed it too. He made a mental note to ask them about it later, when they weren't surrounded by everyone else.

Just then Dom jumped up and asked the originals if they wanted a tour of Ocean Bluff.

"That's sounds awesome!" Zack replied enthusiastically.

"I want to see the stores!" Kim said eagerly, causing Tommy and Jason to groan.

"Count me in," Jason said. "It sounds fun. Plus it'll be good for us to learn our way around which will help us tremendously in the fight against Zedd and Dai Shi."

The others agreed and arrangements were made. Everyone was going except Casey and RJ; Casey, because his injury had not fully healed and RJ had to work. Casey volunteered to help him. Fran would help too when she arrived.

So after they all finished breakfast and the mess was cleaned up, they all headed for the door except Casey, RJ, and Fran, who had arrived by then. She kissed Dom goodbye as Kim and Tommy gave Casey and RJ knowing looks as they left.

Casey shook his head as the others followed them out. Moments later, the three of them were alone. They immediately got to work getting the parlor ready for the day.

----------------------------------------------------------

Back in Dai Shi's temple, Dai Shi and Camille were watching the all the rangers on the monitor. Dai Shi cackled evilly as they watched the group leave JKP, laughing and talking together as they headed off for a day of fun. "Enjoy your day of fun, rangers," he sneered. "Because it's the last one you'll ever have!"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? What is Scorpina's part in the plan going to be? IsDai Shi right about this being the last day the rangers will enjoy? Stay tuned to find out! And please click that little button and leave a review on you way out. I really apreciate it as reviews are great motivators.


	8. A Little Mischief and a Surprise Visitor

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before. I do own Camille's alter-ego, though.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 8. I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A little mischief and a surprise visitor**

It was the middle of dinner rush and RJ, Casey, and Fran were being run ragged around JKP taking orders, cooking pies, and waiting and bussing tables.

"Man, we sure could use some help!" Casey told RJ as he passed him on his way to the kitchen. Just then the door opened and the others came in, back from their tour of Ocean Bluff.

"Well, Casey, ask and you shall receive," RJ replied and indicated the others who were talking excitedly by the door.

Casey grinned broadly upon seeing them. "You guys are just in time!" He exclaimed as Fran ran to Dom and embraced him.

"Man, Ocean Bluff is cool!" Zack said enthusiastically.

"Just in time for what?" Theo asked at the same time.

Casey indicated the bustling dining room. "To work," he replied. "This placed is jam-packed and the three of us are practically running around like chickens with their heads cut off!"

"You know, I've always found that particular analogy to be quite disgusting," RJ said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, Case," Lily assured him. "Theo and I will help. Just give us two minutes to change."

Theo nodded and the two of them started toward the stairs. But before they'd reached them Kim's voice rang out. "Whoa guys, check out Dominic and Fran!" She exclaimed.

They all did and saw the two of them locked in a passionate embrace in the corner. RJ immediately headed over to them as several cat calls and wolf whistles sounded. He cleared his throat. "Uh guys, as happy as I am for the both of you, this really isn't the place or time to be making out," he told them.

They quickly jumped apart at his voice, looking guilty. "Sorry!" Fran squealed and hurried away quickly to get back to work.

Dom on the other hand got a mischievous look on his face. "At least we don't have to make out in secret!" He quipped and ran off to the kitchen before RJ could respond.

"Congratulations, Dom," RJ called after him. "You've just earned a kick in the ass for that remark! And it'll be when you least expect it!" This caused some laughter to break out.

Dom poked his head out of the kitchen long enough to say, "Just don't let Casey see you. He might get the wrong idea!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jason broke in, looking bewildered. Next to him, Trini just shrugged and shook her head.

RJ turned beet red. On the other side of the dining room, Casey did the same. "Dominic Hargan!" RJ exclaimed. "You are cruisin' for a bruisin', my friend!"

"Wait a minute," Jason said. "Will someone please explain what's going on here, because I'm completely lost?"

"That makes two of us," Zack put in.

Tommy and Kim were exchanging glances as this was going on. Then Kim nodded at Tommy and he nodded back to her. Dominic's words had just confirmed their theory.

Tommy grinned. "It's pretty obvious, bro," he said.

"Just tell us, okay," Trini spoke up. "Because I for one would like to know."

"Me too," Zack said.

"Ah," Billy cut in. "Based on the amount of evidence shown, I believe I have reached the correct conclusion."

"But what is it?" Jason demanded, sounding impatient.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dai Shi and Camille were monitoring the rangers and Ocean Bluff in Dai Shi's temple. Knowing it was time to put the plan into motion, he turned to Camille. "It time," he told her. He then raised his voice. "Scorpina, come here!"

Camille nodded as Scorpina hurried over. "What is it, Dai Shi?" She asked.

"It's time to implement the plan," he replied. "And I want to make sure you both know exactly what you're supposed to do."

"I do, Dai Shi," Camille said immediately. "I disguise myself as a nondescript redheaded teen that has run away from her abusive parents. I go to JKP looking for shelter and a job."

Scorpina spoke next. "Then I arrive there early the next morning pretending to be her mother who is angry and looking for her."

Dai Shi nodded. "That will convince the rangers that Camille is telling the truth." He turned back to Camille. "Go now, and do not fail," he ordered her.

She bowed low. "I will not let you down, Dai Shi, my lord," she said seriously and vanished.

---------------------------------------------------

Tommy smiled and held up his hands. "Calm down Jase, it's really simple. RJ is…" He was cut off by a scream from the kitchen.

They all rushed in there to find that it looked like a blizzard at hit it; literally. Flour was everywhere. The floor, cabinets, counters, and Casey, Dom, and Theo were all covered.

"All right, what in the name of space happened in here?" RJ demanded.

Casey brushed some flour off his face. "Ask him," he replied, pointing and glaring at Dom who was laughing hysterically.

Dom calmed down enough to say, "Hey, Theo was the one who told me to get another bag of flour."

Theo gave him a withering look. "I did not tell you to spin toss the bag on the counter from thirty feet away," he retorted.

"He wanted to show us how fast he could spin it in midair," Casey put in. "I told him It was a bad idea, but…" His voice trailed off.

Dom threw up his hands. "How was I supposed to know it would explode on impact like that?" He asked.

"By using common sense," Theo answered.

Dom gave him a dirty look. "I'm sorry that I'm not a genius like you," he muttered.

RJ held up his hands. "That's enough!" He exclaimed. "Dom, you're in charge of cleaning up this mess. I want to see how fast it can be cleaned up. And that means Casey and Theo are going to help you." The two of them groaned. "Ah, none of that. You two let it happen."

"But I told him it was a bad idea," Casey protested.

"And yet you didn't stop him or take the bag from him. You just let it happen," RJ replied.

Casey hung his head. He knew his lover was right. He could have done more. "I'm sorry, RJ," he said softly.

RJ nodded. "And I accept your apology, but you still have to help clean up. So does Theo." He hated doing this to his tiger, but it had to be done. He had to learn to put a stop to things before they got out of hand.

"Come on, guys, let's just get it cleaned up. The sooner we start, the sooner it will be finished," Theo said.

"We'll help too," Trini spoke up, indicating herself and Jason. The rest of the originals volunteered as well.

So while RJ, Fran, and Lily, worked the parlor, the rest cleaned up the kitchen. With so many helping, it went fast.

They were about done when the front door opened. A moment later they heard Lily's voice. "Whoa, slow down and calm down."

They all exchanged glances. "Who's she talking to?" Theo asked no one in particular.

"Let's find out," Casey replied and headed for the door. The others followed him.

They stepped out into the dining room to find the dinner rush winding down and Lily trying to comfort a young girl of about fifteen or sixteen. She had messy shoulder length red hair, torn, faded jeans, and a ratty purple shirt. Her shoes were dirty and scuffed and she was crying.

"Lily, what's going on" Casey asked.

Lily shook her head. "I'm not sure," she replied. "She just rushed in here crying."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Casey asked the girl in a soft voice.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I ran away from home," she told them.

"Your parents are going to be worried sick!" Theo exclaimed.

"No they won't," she told him.

"Well, we need to let them know you're here. What's your phone number?" RJ asked in a businesslike voice.

"No, please don't call them!" She cried, panicking. "I can't go back there!"

"We won't call them yet," Lily soothed her, giving RJ a Look. "Do you want to tell us what's going on?"

She looked around nervously. "Can we go somewhere more private first?

"Of course," Lily told her. "Follow me." She led her into the kitchen with everyone following. The earlier conversation was completely forgotten by now.

She got her a glass of water which the girl accepted gratefully. After taking a big drink, she told them everything. It was a sad story. It seemed like her parents abused her, both physically and verbally. She showed them bruises on her arms and back and said she'd finally had enough and she just bolted.

"Please don't call my parents," she begged. "They could very well kill me if they find me. Please let me stay here. I'll work for you, RJ, in return."

RJ gave her a comforting hug. "It's okay, you can stay here. But you only have to work if you want to."

"I want to," She told him. "Thank you!" She hugged him again.

"Hey, what's your name?" Lily asked then. "I'm Lily Chilman."

"Magda Henderson," she replied, holding out her hand. The two of them shook.

"That's a pretty name," Lily told her.

"Thank you," she replied, blushing.

The rest of them introduced themselves and then Lily offered to let Magda borrow some clothes since they were close to the same size. She accepted gratefully and went to take a shower.

"Poor thing," Trini said when she was gone.

Kim nodded. "I know. Child abuse is so horrible."

"You're right," but she's safe here," RJ replied. "But if I do see her parents, I'm pressing charges."

Casey nodded. "Definitely."

----------------------------------------------------

In the shower Magda grinned wickedly as she changed into Camille. That had been easier than she'd thought. Phase one was now complete. "Soon, Dai Shi my love, Ocean Bluff and the world will be yours," she murmured in satisfaction.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think of Dom's antics. I put the flour incident in there because I can just picture him doing that so easily and then laughing hysterically afterward. Also, the idea of RJ entering the kitchen to find it and it's occupants all white was too funny to pass up! Anyway, will the plan succeed or will they discover that Magda is really Camille in time? And will Camille get softened by all their kindness? And when will Zedd unleash Serpentera? Stay tuned to find out! And please review! They're greatly appreciated and they are great motivators!

**A/N 2: **Should I bring back Rocky, Adam, and Aisha? Also, I have a new poll on my profile. Please check it out if you want!


	9. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Two Evils Combined = Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer: **Same as chapter 8.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the feedback. I really appreciate it. Please keep it coming!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: An Unwelcome Visitor**

Sitting on his throne in his temple, Dai Shi grinned. Camille was doing what she did best; cunning and trickery. She made him very proud. It wouldn't be long now until final victory. Very soon, he would have all the rangers' secrets and Lord Zedd would unleash Serpentera. And then it would be all over!

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lily stepped out of her room to see Magda sitting in a chair in the common area of the loft. "Good morning, Magda. How'd you sleep?" She asked the red-haired young woman.

She turned and gave Lily a small smile. "Not great, but better than I'm used to," she replied.

Lily walked over and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, it'll get better, I promise," she assured her.

"Thank you," Magda whispered.

"Lily's right," Casey told her, as he entered with RJ. Theo and Dom were right behind them.

RJ nodded. "We won't let anything happen to you, Magda," he added. "Now, how about some breakfast? What do you want?"

She blinked and looked at him in surprise. "You're asking me?"

He nodded. "Of course, I am," he replied as Kim, Tommy, Jason, and Trini all entered. "You're the guest of honor, after all."

She blushed and looked away briefly before turning back to him. "I guess pancakes. Or maybe some eggs, I don't know," she said hesitantly.

RJ grinned broadly. "We'll have both!" He exclaimed. "Plus some bacon and sausage."

"All right!" Dom whooped as Zack and Billy joined them. "I love a feast for breakfast!"

"Good, then you can help cook!" RJ told him. The others all laughed at the look on his face. Even Magda giggled.

"He busted you, man!" Zack exclaimed.

Dom looked at him. "Just for that, you get to help cook too!" He told him grinning.

Zack shook his head. "Not me. I'm going to practice some moves before we eat!"

"Huh?" Casey asked, totally confused.

"Moves?" Theo added. He was lost as well. Lily, Dom, and RJ were also puzzled.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, moves," he replied. "Like this!" He did a few dance moves, finishing with a flourish.

Casey shook his head. "Why didn't you just say 'dance'?" He asked.

Jason giggled. "That's what he always calls it!" He said.

"Hey, at least I got 'em!" Zack said smugly.

Jason laughed again. "That depends on whose opinion you ask!" He told RJ and the others.

"Oh yeah, Jase, keep talking," Zack shot back playfully. "You know you don't have 'em!"

Jason walked up to him. "Whatever you can do, I can do better, big boy!" He informed his friend, causing laughter to break out from everyone else.

Zack stepped back and held out his arms. "Okay, let's see you what you got! Right now!"

Jason shook his head. "Maybe later, Zack," he said. "Right now I'm going to spar with Tommy. But since you look like you want a hug, I'll give you one." He stepped up to him and gave him a big hug as everyone cracked up.

"Hey!" Zack protested, shoving him away. "You are asking for it, boy! He exclaimed.

Jason just shrugged expansively. "Fine, I take it you don't want a kiss," he replied smoothly. "But that's okay, since there's only one person I would kiss anyway. Besides a relative, I mean." He walked to Trini and kissed her deeply on the lips, causing catcalls, wolf whistles, and cheers to erupt.

Trini pushed him away laughing and blushing. "Jason! Not in front of everyone!" She exclaimed.

"I guess I know when I'm not wanted," Jason said, pretending to be hurt.

Trini didn't know whether to hug or strangle her husband. She settled for knocking him upside the head and then hugging him. "You are such an irritating dork sometimes, Jason!" She told him.

He grinned. "I know, but you love me anyway," he replied.

"And you're damn lucky I do!" She told him.

"You're right. I am lucky. In fact, I'm the luckiest guy alive," he said, his voice growing soft as he gazed into her eyes. "I'm married to the most wonderfully incredible, not to mention beautiful woman alive."

Trini felt her heart start to race as he gazed back at him. "I'm the lucky one, honey," she murmured.

"Okay guys, I think it's time to get breakfast started!" RJ broke in loudly, causing everyone to look at him.

"I agree. I'm hungry!" Dom exclaimed.

"You're always hungry, Dom!" RJ told him as he moved toward the kitchen.

Tommy laughed. 'We have a friend that's like that," he said, beginning to stretch out.

Dom looked interested. "Really? I'd like to meet him."

"We might be able to arrange that as soon as all this crap with Zedd is over," Tommy told him.

"Cool," Dom said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Do you two practice that act?" Magda asked Jason and Zack. "Because that was the funniest thing I've ever seen. It was even better than TV!"

They glanced at each other. "No," they said in unison.

"They always mess around like that," Tommy told her.

"They've been doing it since they were kids," Kim added.

The doorbell rang downstairs followed by a loud insistent knock before Magda could respond.

"Who in the hell could that be?" Casey wondered out loud. "We don't open until noon on Sundays and everyone knows it."

"I don't have a clue," Theo answered at the doorbell began to ring over and over accompanied by loud knocking.

Trini shook her head. "Whoever it is needs to learn some manners," she said.

RJ stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Case, would you please go see who that is and make sure they know we don't open until noon," he asked. "All that ringing and knocking is getting very annoying.

Casey nodded. "Sure," he replied and headed downstairs.

He reached the front door and saw a woman who looked to be in her forties standing there wearing an angry scowl on her face. Her hair was dark red, almost coppery, and pulled into a bun. She was dressed in a plain gray suit with heels. The only jewelry she wore was a watch on her right hand.

Casey opened the door a couple of inches. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we don't open until noon," he told her and indicated the schedule by the door.

The woman pushed the door open all the way and barged past him. "I didn't come here to eat!" She snapped.

Casey grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, but you can't be in here right now, ma'am," he said, trying to escort her back to the door.

She shook him off. "I came for my daughter," she told him angrily. "I received word that she's here. Now where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, ma'am," Casey answered. "Please just…"

"Where the hell is she?" The woman demanded, cutting him off. "I know you're hiding her!"

Casey was starting to get angry. "I have no idea what or who you're talking about but I'm getting the owner." He went to the stairs. "RJ!" he yelled up. "Can you come down here? We have a problem!"

"I'm on my way!" RJ replied. A moment later he ran down the steps. "All right, Casey, what seems to be the trouble here?"

Casey indicated the woman who was glaring angrily at him. "She keeps saying that we have her daughter and demands that we return her. I have no idea what she's talking about and I keep telling her that but she won't listen. She just keeps screaming at me," he explained.

"Shut up, boy!" she snapped as Casey. She then turned to RJ. "I assume you're the owner?"

"That I am," he replied. "My name's RJ."

"I don't care if your name's mud," she spat. "You just get my daughter now!"

RJ raised his hands. "Whoa, calm down, lady. What's her name?"

"Magda Henderson. I have witnesses that saw here come here and I want her here now!" She said loudly.

Casey stifled a gasp at the name as understanding filled him. The woman was Magda's abusive mother wanting her back! Only he'd be dammed if he let her take Magda back! He saw RJ give him a meaningful look. Understanding immediately, he turned and headed for the stairs to keep her safe.

"I can assure you, that we have no one here by that name. In fact, I've never heard that name before in my life," RJ told the woman as Casey started going upstairs.

He wasn't even halfway when Magda appeared at the top. "What's going on down there? I hear yelling and arguing?"

Casey motioned her to get back as the woman spun around. "Magda, you get down here right this instant!" She snapped. "We're going home!" She shrank back in terror and Lily came and put an arm around her and led her away from the stairs, reassuring her.

"You're not hurting her anymore!" Casey yelled back.

"You shut up! This is none of you business!" Magda's mother shot back. "If you don't return her right now, I'm pressing kidnapping charges on you!" She threatened RJ.

RJ looked at her incredulously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That is absurd. She came to us," He replied, getting angry himself.

"She came to us scared to death and crying!" Casey shouted, incensed that she would have the nerve to threaten RJ like that. "And we're pressing charges against you for child abuse and child endangerment and neglect! So don't you dare threaten RJ! He did nothing wrong!"

Just then Tommy, Jason, and Dom came down the stairs. "And we'll back them up," Jason said. "You and your husband's days of hurting Magda are over!"

Magda's mother must have seen that she was outmatched, for she headed for the door. "Mark my words, none of you are going to get away with this. I will get my daughter back!" With that, she left, slamming the door as hard as she could behind her.

-----------------------------------------------

In his temple, Dai Shi grinned has Scorpina hurried away. She had done her job beautifully!

"Dai Shi!" Dai Shi jumped as he heard Lord Zedd's voice. He started to look around before realizing it came from his communicator.

He quickly turned it on. "Yes, what is it, Lord Zedd?" He replied.

"I am nearly done. Send down Diamonator along with your Rinshi and my Putties to keep the rangers busy while I finish!" He instructed.

Dai Shi smiled evilly, excitement filling him. "Yes, I shall do so at once! Camille has successful infiltrated the rangers with Scorpina doing her part beautifully. Before long, we will rule this pitiful planet!"

"Excellent!" Zedd exclaimed. They both laughed wickedly as Zedd ended the communication.

-----------------------------------------------

Back at JKP, Lily calmed down and reassured Magda with Trini and Kim's help while RJ and Dom finished making breakfast. When it was done, they all sat down and ate.

As they ate, RJ noticed that Casey seemed upset and edgy. "Hey Case, are you all right?" He asked, concerned for his tiger.

"Yeah, why?" He replied.

"Because you seem upset," RJ said.

"I'm fine, RJ, really," he assured the wolf master.

By RJ didn't buy it for a second. He had known Casey long enough to know when the tiger was lying, especially to him. So after breakfast, he cornered Casey outside the bathroom. "Casey, please talk to me. I know something's bothering you and I want to help," he told his lover.

Casey shook his head. "It's just that I can't stop hearing Magda's witch of a mother threatening you," he explained.

"Hey, she's not going to get anywhere with it, Case. We all know it's not true," RJ tried to assure him.

"I know, but it hurt hearing you threatened and treated so bad," Casey replied, choked with emotion.

RJ's heart ached at seeing his tiger so hurt and upset. He reached out and cupped Casey's chin in his hand. "That woman is very messed up. All she knows how to do is hurt people. But we can't let her or anyone like her get to us." He stroked Casey's cheek tenderly. "And it will come back to haunt her. It ultimately does to anyone one like that."

Casey nodded and gave him a small smile as he threaded his hand through RJ's soft hair. "You're right. But that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt," he replied.

"I know, Case," RJ said softly. The next instant they were in each other's arms and kissing hungrily.

Zack happened to walk by a couple of minutes later. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed softly as he saw the kissing couple. He hurried over to where Jason and Tommy were sparring on some mats. "You guys, check out RJ and Casey!" He told them.

They both looked and gasped at what they saw. But before they could say anything, the alarms sounded.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Getting exciting, huh? It looks like Casey and RJ's secret is out of the bag? How will the originals react? Will it affect the team? What will happened when Serpentera is unleashed? And it will be soon! Stay tuned to find out and please review!

**A/N 2:** If anyone can think of a better title for this please let me know! I would greatly appreciate it as I am having trouble thinking of one!


	10. Worst Nightmare Comes True

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

**A/N: **This chapter was really fun to write. And it's very exciting. Things are starting to happen! I hope you like it and please review!

**A/N 2:** I brought back Serpentera because I always thought it was awesome when I watched Mighty Morphin when I was younger although the writers never did it justice with what it was capable of!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Worst Nightmare Come True**

Casey and RJ jumped apart at the sudden noise of the alarms. "Damn it!" Casey swore. "They always seem to go off at the worst times!"

RJ looked just as upset as Casey felt. "I know and it sucks," he replied. "But it comes with the territory. We should see what's wrong."

Casey nodded. "You're right," he said regretfully. They shared one more kiss and headed to the monitors.

"What the hell is that noise?" Jason asked as they reached the monitors.

"That's the alarm," RJ replied. "It means there's trouble in Ocean Bluff." He looked at the monitors. Sure enough, Diamonator was on the rampage along with a bunch of Rinshi and a bunch of gray creatures he's never seen before. "What in the world are those gray guys?"

"Those are putties," Tommy answered.

"They're Zedd's foot soldiers," Jason added.

"They are weird-looking dudes," RJ commented.

"They're weird-looking, but they're also strong," Jason told him.

Kim nodded. "The only way to stop them is to hit the 'Z' on their chest," she said.

"It may look easy, but trust me, it's not," Trini put in.

"Okay, guys, enough talk," Casey spoke up. "Let's go out there and stop them!" He was pissed that his time alone with RJ had been interrupted.

"Wait, where's Magda?" Lily asked, looking around for their new friend.

"She's downstairs with Fran," Dom told her. "Fran's giving her a tour of the restaurant."

"In that case, it's morphin' time!" Jason cried, putting his hand behind his back. The other originals did the same as they called on their dinosaur spirits.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!" Casey, Theo, and Lily all shouted at the same time as they all teleported to where the monster, Rinshi, and putties were.

As soon as they arrived, Casey took charge. "Lily, you, Theo, and Zack, take the Rinshi. Billy, you, Trini, and Kim, take the putties. Jason, Tommy, and I will take Diamonator! Got it?"

"Got it!" Lily and Theo yelled back and charged the Rinshi. The originals, however, just stood there in surprise.

"Who in the hell said he was in charge?" Zack wanted to know.

"Good question," Tommy told him.

"Come on, guys," Jason spoke up. "They're the active rangers and it's their territory," he said. "Besides, his plan is sound. Let's do it!" At his words, they all jumped into action, following Casey's orders.

As he began to battle the Rinshi, Zack shook his head. "These guys move by hopping with their arms outstretched like zombies while making that strange grunting noise and on top of that, they're blindfolded, and RJ says putties are weird!" He exclaimed, calling on his Power Axe and bashing one upside the head with it.

"It's just because he'd never seen putties before!" Theo yelled back, knocking a Rinshi to the ground.

"When we first saw the Rinshi, our reactions were just like yours," Lily put in, sending three of them to the ground with her Jungle Bo.

"The putties are the ones who should be hopping around like zombies," Zack said. "Since they are mindless clay creatures."

"They're mindless?" Theo asked, calling on his Jungle Tonfas and pummeling several Rinshi with them.

"Yep," Zack answered, blasting one with his Power Axe.

Meanwhile, Casey, Jason, and Tommy were getting nowhere with Diamonator. Its armor was just too strong. Jason decided to try another tactic. He activated his Power Sword and threw it at the monster. It hit him and released an explosion of energy, knocking the monster back a few steps from the force.

But that was all it did as the monster charged them again. "Damn it!" Jason said angrily. "This thing's really starting to piss me off!"

"Is that all you've got?" Diamonator sneered as he reached them. "You're pathetic!" He fired his eye beams, knocking all three of them to the ground.

"You're the one who's pathetic, freak!" Casey shot back, jumping up. "Shark Sabers!" He charged Diamonator and attached him viciously. The sabers couldn't pierce his armor, though, rendering the attack ineffective. He was knocked aside just as Jason and Tommy fired their Blade-Blasters. But once again, the attack failed to pierce his armor.

"Son of a bitch!" Tommy yelled. "What the hell do we have to do to stop this guy?"

Casey activated his communicator. "RJ, we're getting our asses kicked! Do you or Dom have any ideas on how to beat Diamonator?"

"Diamonator's skin is covered in solid diamond," RJ told him. "And since diamond is the hardest substance on Earth; that makes his armor nearly impossible to penetrate."

"We've got to do something!" Casey cried in desperation. "It's got to be stopped!"

"I know, Casey, just hang in there," RJ's voice came back. Dom and I are analyzing it, trying to find a weakness. We'll let you know as soon as we have something."

"Please hurry!" Casey told him and deactivated his communicator. As he attacked the monster again, Kim, Trini, and Billy, having just dispatched the last of the putties, came over to help.

------------------------------------------------

"That's it!" RJ exclaimed back at the loft after seeing Casey get thrown backward by Diamonator for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He jumped up from his chair and strode over to one of the hutches against the wall and opened the top drawer.

"Wait, what are doing?" Dom asked, hurrying over to him.

RJ pulled a box out and looked at him. "This monster's got to be destroyed before Casey or someone else gets hurt!" He exclaimed, opening the box to reveal the wolf morpher inside. He never thought he'd have to use it, but he wasn't going to just sit back and let Casey get thrown around like a rag doll.

Dom looked shocked. He had never seen RJ this upset or angry before. "RJ, think about this," he told his friend. "You're not going to do anyone any good if you go rushing in there consumed by anger, especially Casey."

RJ tossed the box aside and whirled to face him. "I'm not going to let that monster hurt Casey; not while I can do something to stop it!" He said determinedly. "Now, do you want to help me or not?"

"You know I'll help you, RJ," Dom replied as RJ opened another drawer. "But you need to…"

"Here," RJ cut him off, tossing him a gold bracelet. "You press the button and it turns into your rhino morpher." He strapped the wolf morpher to his wrist. "Come on, let's go!" He hurried to the rope and used it to swing through the exit hole in the loft, morphing on the way. Dom followed him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the battle, Lily, Theo, and Zack had just finished off the Rinshi and joined the others in fighting Diamonator. But even with nine of them, they still couldn't break through his armor. "This guy's got to have some weakness!" Casey exclaimed in frustration.

"Too bad you won't live long enough to find it!" Diamonator shot back, charging him. Casey braced for the impact.

But it never came. When the monster was almost upon him, a purple blast came out of nowhere and slammed into him, knocking him on the ground to roll sideways. All nine of them gasped. "What the hell?" Jason exclaimed.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Casey asked at the same time.

"There's more where that came from, freak!" A familiar voice shouted. They all spun in the direction of the voice and saw another ranger standing there. His uniform was different shades of violet and had the Pai Zhug stripes on the front. His helmet was wolf-like with the same colors.

"RJ?!" Casey gasped.

"And me," another voice said and a white ranger stepped out to stand beside the violet one. This one also had the Pai Zhug markings on the chest and arms but his helmet was rhino-like.

"Dom, is that you?" Theo asked in disbelief.

The white rhino ranger bowed. "So what do you think of my new duds?" He asked.

"Dom, Will you knock it off?" The wolf ranger snapped at him as the monster got to his feet. "This is serious!"

"I know it's serious, RJ, just chill out!"

"You think two more rangers are going to make a difference?" Diamonator sneered. "If I can handle nine of you, I can certainly handle two more!"

"That's what you think!" RJ shot back. "Wolf beam, fire!" A blast of energy shot out from the morpher on his wrist and hit the monster. Once again, the force sent him stumbling backward, but that was all.

"Is that the best you can do?" Diamonator mocked him.

RJ shook his head. "Not on your life!" He retorted angrily.

Suddenly Casey had an idea. Their weapons weren't doing squat individually, but maybe if they all fired at the same time it would get through. "Guys, individually our weapons aren't strong to stop him. We need to hit him with everything all at once!" He cried.

Jason realized he was right. "He's right. Let's bring them together!" He shouted.

"Power Axe!" Zack cried, throwing his weapon in the air.

"Power bow!" Kim yelled, doing the same. Her bow attached to the axe crossways.

"Power lance!" Billy shouted. His lance came apart in the middle and attached to the bow.

"Power daggers!" Trini cried. Her daggers did the same.

"Power Sword!" Jason yelled, throwing it in the air. It attached to the others and he jumped up and grabbed the completed Power Blaster before coming back down.

"Okay, guys, Claw Cannon!" Casey yelled and it appeared in his, Lily's, and Theo's hands. He cocked it back and they charged it with their animal spirits.

"Wolf beam, ready!" RJ announced, getting into a firing stance.

"Rhino blade, ready!" Dom shouted, as he did the same As Tommy got ready with Saba.

"Okay, guys, all together!" Casey exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Jason cried. "Power Blaster, fire!" Colored beams of energy shot out from it.

"Powered by animal spirits, Claw Cannon, fire!" Casey yelled. It released a powerful energy blast.

"Wolf beam!" RJ shouted, firing it.

"Rhino blade!" Dom yelled, throwing the energy-charged blade.

"Saba, now!" Tommy cried. His enchanted saber fire energy beams from its eyes.

Everything hit Diamonator all at once and the combined force proved to be too much, even for his armor. He screamed as it penetrated his armor and coursed through his body. An instant later he swayed, fell over, and exploded in smoke and flames.

"Yeah!" Casey yelled, hugging RJ as the rangers all started cheering and celebrating.

"We did it!" Jason exclaimed, slapping Tommy high-five.

"He is history!" Zack exclaimed as Lily and Theo hugged.

"That was morphinominal!" Kim shouted, hugging first Trini, and then Billy.

"We're bad!" Dom cried, pumping his arms. They hugged and high-fived some more before demorphing.

----------------------------------------------------

In his temple, Dai Shi nervously contacted Lord Zedd. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," he told the Emperor of Evil.

"Yes, what is it?" Zedd asked him.

"The rangers have just destroyed Diamonator," He said, bracing himself for the inevitable angry outburst.

But to his surprise, it didn't come. "No matter," he replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"Huh?" Dai Shi was completely taken aback. "I don't understand."

"The loss of the monster means nothing when I have the power or Serpentera!" Zedd exclaimed.

Dai Shi grinned evilly as understanding came. "You mean it's…"

"Yes," Zedd broke in. "It's ready and fully-powered, and about to enter Earth's atmosphere!"

Dai Shi rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Excellent!" He said eagerly. "The rangers doom is at last at hand!" He laughed wickedly.

"Exactly right, my friend," Zedd told him. "I will teleport you, Scorpina, and Camille on board as soon as we're thorough the atmosphere!"

"Camille's still undercover, but Scorpina and I will be waiting!" Dai Shi replied.

"She can join us when she's finished," Zedd said. "We will make history today, Dai Shi, when we destroy the power rangers forever!" With that, they all burst into diabolical laugher and the communication ended.

---------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they all demorphed, Casey grinned again. "I knew we could do it!" He said happily. He turned toward his lover and Dom. "And you two were awesome! Thanks for the help!"

RJ smiled at his tiger. "We were glad to help," he replied. Dom nodded in agreement.

"You bet!" He said. "And besides, I was getting tired of watching you guys get all the action!"

RJ rolled his eyes at this. _That was typical Dom_, he thought. "You are such a dork, Dom," he said witheringly to his old friend.

A tremendous roar sounded overhead, startling the hell out of all of them. "What the fuck was that?" Casey asked, looking up.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it," RJ replied.

The roar sounded again, louder this time, causing the ground and everything else to shake.

"I don't like the sound of this!" Theo cried nervously as something blocked out the sun, casting everything into shadow.

Suddenly Lily pointed upward. "Guys, look at that!" She cried in a shaky voice. They all looked to where she was pointing and gasped in horror at what they saw. It appeared to be some kind of monstrous green zord; a cross between a flying snake and a dragon, with ferocious claws and fangs. It roared again as it got closer.

The force of it knocked all the rangers off their feet.

"What the fuck is that thing?" RJ asked, getting a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach as all the originals gasped in horror as they realized what it was.

"Our worst nightmare," Jason answered, looking absolutely terrified.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? I know this chapter is kind of long but I really wanted Serpentera to make its appearance here. So do you think the rangers will be able to stop it? Or will Zedd and Dai Shi succeed in destroying the rangers? Stay tuned to find out(and for lots of action) and please review! Remember, feedback and constructive criticism are welcomed! And don't forget to check out the poll on my profile!


	11. A Taste of Serpentera's Power

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**A/N:** The Jungle Fury rangers get their first taste of Serpentera's power! Will they be able to handle it? Read to find out and please review on your way out!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: A Taste of Serpentera's Power

"Would you care to elaborate?" RJ yelled, trying to be heard over the roaring.

"How is this even possible?" Tommy exclaimed at the same time. "It was destroyed in the all-red mission!"

"Well, obviously it wasn't!" Kim put in, stating the obvious.

"Will you guys just tell us what it is already; since you've obviously seen it before?" Casey shouted, getting angry.

"It's Serpentera," Jason answered.

"Lord Zedd's giant zord of destruction," Tommy added just as it fired a powerful energy blast from its mouth, incinerating several buildings instantly.

"Holy shit!" Dom exclaimed in horror. "We've got to stop it now!" Casey, Lily, and Theo quickly powered up into Jungle Master Mode.

"Let's do it, guys!" Casey said his team. He then looked at the originals. "You guys find cover; we'll take it from here!"

They all looked at each other in surprise. "Is he for real?" Trini asked Jason softly.

"Trini, they've never heard of or seen this thing before," Jason told her. "They don't know what it's capable of."

"We've got to help them!" Zack cried. "Serpentera will wipe them out in minutes!"

"Animal spirits combine!" Casey shouted then. The gorilla, antelope, and penguin spirits appeared and combined to form a powerful zord.

"Jungle master megazord!" Casey, Theo, and Lily all exclaimed at once they were inside.

"Wolf Pride megazord!" RJ cried. He disappeared inside it as it formed.

"Rhino Steel zord!" Dom yelled. The powerful rhino zord appeared, answering the call. Dom leapt on top. "Rhino Warrior mode now!" Dom exclaimed and the zord changed to its humanoid warrior mode.

Just then Serpentera landed, making the ground shake like an earthquake. It rose up to its full height, standing on its hind legs. It towered over the three zords, dwarfing them.

"This thing is humongous!" Casey exclaimed.

"So it is," RJ agreed. "But we still have to take it down. Come on!" With that, all three zords attacked it viciously.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at JKP, Camille was bored. She was the only one there as Fran had sent all the customers home and closed the restaurant over an hour ago. She had then cleaned up a little before leaving herself.

Camille had since then gone through every part of the loft and restaurant, searching for any inside info and or secrets on the rangers. Finding nothing, she had taken a seat in RJ's recliner.

She was still there, bored as hell. She tried to think of anything she could have missed. Getting an idea, she turned on RJ's computer and tried to find if he had anything on it about the rangers. She didn't get far however; she knew almost nothing about computers, including how to use one.

Letting out a yell of frustration, she turned it off and headed for the kitchen area to get something to eat. On her way there however, she spotted a pair of jeans on the back of the toilet in the open bathroom. She had noticed them before but hadn't paid much attention to them. She quickly realized her error though, as she saw something sticking out of the back pocket. Pulling it out, she found that it was a wallet. She opened it and the first thing she saw was a driver's license with Tommy's picture. It was his wallet. She flipped through it and gasped when she saw it. The perfect way to destroy the rangers was staring straight at her!

She took the wallet over to RJ's copier and made copies of what she needed; she knew how to use it because she had watched RJ using it the night before. Once she was finished, she returned the wallet to the same pocket it had been in and sat once again in RJ's chair.

She began to study the copies closely. But before she could get to the third one, Dai Shi contacted her.

"Camille, things are starting to happen. I need you to teleport to the following coordinates and join me immediately," he told her, and gave her the coordinates.

"At once, Dai Shi," she replied. She quickly folded her copies and stuck them in her pocket before teleporting to the given coordinates.

---------------------------------------------------------

"We've got to help them!" Kim cried as they watched the Wolf Pride megazord get flung into a building by Serpentera. "They're getting their asses kicked!"

"Right!" Jason agreed as the Jungle master megazord dove aside to avoid being stepped on by Serpentera's massive foot. "We need thunderzord power now!"

"Mastodon, Lion thunderzord power!" Zack cried.

"Pterodactyl, Firebird thunderzord power!" Kim yelled.

"Triceratops, Unicorn thunderzord power!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-toothed tiger, Griffin thunderzord power!" Trini cried.

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon thunderzord power!" Jason shouted.

"White Tigerzord power!" Tommy yelled as the other zords combined to form the thunder megazord.

The white Tigerzord raced toward him and Tommy leapt on top, and quickly dropped inside and entered the cockpit. "Warrior mode, now!" He cried, inserting Saba into his control slot. It quickly transformed to warrior mode and stood by the thunder megazord's side. Both zords immediately joined the attack.

---------------------------------------------------

When Camille arrived at her destination she looked around in confusion and uncertainty. She was in a strange place that she'd never been before. The only she could tell was that it had to be a cockpit or control center of something

"Welcome, Camille!" A familiar voice said. She spun around and saw her lord standing there with a grin on his handsome face.

"Dai Shi!" She exclaimed, grinning back. "It is good to see you again; but where are we?"

"In the cockpit of Serpentera," he answered, gesturing to Lord Zedd sitting in the throne-like chair in the middle of the room, Goldar who sat in front of him down a level at the controls, and Scorpina, who sat next to him.

Camille looked around in awe. "So this is Serpentera?"

"Yes," Dai Shi replied. "Well, it's the cockpit anyway."

"It's magnificent!" Camille breathed. Goldar and Scorpina rolled their eyes and exchanged amused glances. Camille didn't notice, though. Her gaze was fixed on Dai Shi.

"And it's the most powerful zord ever created!" Zedd exclaimed triumphantly. "Nothing the rangers can throw at it is capable of penetrating its armor!" He laughed manically.

"Look at the viewscreen," Dai Shi instructed her. "The rangers are attacking us with a total of five zords and still can't stop us or even do any damage."

Camille looked but turned back to Dai Shi after a moment. "Speaking of the rangers, I found the perfect way to destroy them!" She exclaimed, grinning evilly.

"We're already destroying them," Goldar pointed out.

Dai Shi shot him a dirty look. "Shut up!" He snapped and then turned back to Camille. "Do tell, my lovely."

Camille pulled out the copies from her pocket and held them out to her lord. "I found the one thing the rangers will not risk any harm coming to them," she said proudly. "Take a look."

He took them from her and started scanning them. "Camille, I don't see what this… ah!" He interrupted himself as understanding came. "Of course; the children. Camille, it's brilliant!" He exclaimed, smiling wickedly.

Camille bowed. "Thank you, my lord," she replied.

Then Dai Shi stepped up to her and took her in his arms and Camille thought she was going to faint from happiness. She had dreamed of this for practically forever! "I knew I could count on you find a sure way to destroy the rangers," he murmured, caressing her cheek.

"Only for you, my love," she murmured back then gasped inwardly at what she had just said. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid! Dai Shi was going to think she was a real idiot now and she couldn't blame him after the way she just ran her mouth!

But what he did surprised and shocked the hell out of her. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

---------------------------------------------------

Even with the addition of the Thunder megazord and the White Tigerzord, the rangers were getting pummeled. Serpentera was just too powerful!

"There has to be a way to stop this thing!" Casey yelled out as the Jungle master megazord was swatted out of midair by a huge arm-paw. They had added the bat spirit in hopes that attacking from the air world work, but unfortunately, it hadn't. The master megazord slammed into a building just as Serpentera kicked away the White Tigerzord with its foot before it could fire a barrage of White Tiger Thunderbolts.

"I sure as hell would like to know what that way is!" Dom cried from his zord.

"Maybe if we formed the MegaTigerzord," Trini suggested. "Maybe it could…"

"It wouldn't do a thing," Jason interrupted. "Serpentera's too powerful and its armor is too strong."

"We have to do something!" RJ shouted in frustration. "We can't just let it destroy the whole city!"

"Serpentera's capable of destroying the whole planet," Jason told him gravely.

The gasps from the Jungle Fury rangers upon hearing this were so loud the originals could hear them over the radio.

"Son of a bitch!" Casey swore. "It's that powerful?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Tommy replied.

"Then we have to stop it now!" Casey screamed. "Come on, guys!" But before they could move, Serpentera took off and flew away into the sky.

"What the heck?!" Theo cried in shock.

"Why would they just leave?" Lily asked. "It makes no sense."

"Especially since they about had us beat," Casey added.

"I don't know," Jason answered. "They must be up to something."

"Like giving us a false sense of security," Dom said.

"Maybe, Tommy replied. "But with Zedd, there's got to be a lot more to it."

"Well, I suggest we go back to Jungle Karma and regroup while we have the chance," RJ pointed out.

The others agreed. "And we'll fill you guys in on everything we know about Serpentera when we get there," Tommy added.

"That's good, because we'll need to know as much about it as we can if we are going to be able to stop it," Casey said. And as they disembarked from their zords and headed back to Jungle Karma, all of them exhausted, they realized that this was going to be the hardest battle of their lives, and they weren't sure it was a battle they could win.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Where did Serpentera go? Is Jason right about Zedd and Dai Shi being up to something big? And what is Camille's plan concerning children and will it work? Will the rangers find a way to stop Serpentera? Stay tuned to find out! And please review as they are great motivators and I appreciate feedback as well as constructive criticism!


	12. Another Diabolical Scheme Implemented

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer: **Same as always.

**A/N: **Thanks for the feedback. I really appreciate it. Please keep it coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Another Diabolical Scheme Implemented**

_I'm in heaven_, was Camille's only thought as she felt Dai Shi's lips on hers, kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss, pulling him as close as she could. She never wanted it to end. But unfortunately it did as Dai Shi pulled back several moments later and just gazed at her.

"My, how sweet that was!" Goldar jeered and giggled.

Dai Shi whirled around. "I thought I told you to shut up, you idiot!" He snapped angrily at the golden-clad ape warrior.

"Wait, why are we leaving? We have the rangers on the run; we could destroy them!" Camille spoke up as she glanced at the viewscreen, before anyone could respond to Dai Shi's outburst.

"This was just a test run, to give the rangers, especially the new ones, a taste of what they're up against. It was never meant to destroy them outright," Zedd explained, glaring at Dai Shi under his visor for insulting Goldar.

"But why?" Scorpina wanted to know. "We should destroy them while we have the chance."

Camille, who had immediately understood what was happening as soon as Zedd had finished speaking, resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Scorpina was either too stupid for own good or too wrapped up in Goldar to see what was right in front of her. "Because we want them to suffer first," She replied, sounding like she was explaining something to a small child. "Giving them this small taste of Serpentera's power has no doubt struck fear into their hearts, especially the Jungle Fury ones, who have never seen Serpentera before."

Dai Shi nodded. "Camille's right. And we keep doing these hit and fade attacks to keep them on edge and running themselves and their zords ragged trying to fight us as well as to distract them while we secure our trump card," he added with an evil grin.

"What trump card?" Goldar asked, puzzled. He looked at Scorpina. "What are they talking about?"

She shrugged. "I don't have a clue," she replied. "But I'd sure like to know."

Dai Shi laid the piece of paper with Tommy and Kim's kids' pictures down for them to see. "This trump card, he announced gleefully. "And once we have them, it will be all over for the rangers!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Upon returning to the loft, RJ collapsed tiredly into his recliner as Casey and Dom lay down on the floor. The others all sat on the floor by them.

"Man, for a moment or two there, I didn't think we'd get out of the battle alive!" Dom remarked after a few moments.

Casey propped himself on his elbow and looked at the rhino ranger. "I hear you there, Dom," he replied. "I've never seen the power like that … whatever it's called, was unleashing."

"Serpentera," Jason supplied. "I felt the same way about it the first time we went up against it."

"So why did it just leave like that?" Theo asked. "It had us!"

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining," Lily replied. "Our zords wouldn't have been able to handle much more."

"What happened the first time you guys went up against it?" Casey asked Jason, his interest piqued.

"We'll tell you guys all about it and everything else we know about Serpentera," Tommy replied before Jason could answer.

Zack shook his head. "Man, that was one ugly fight," he remarked. "Serpentera destroyed the whole Deserted Planet."

Theo gasped. "What?! Are you serious?" He exclaimed.

RJ whistled. "That's some serious firepower!" He said, sounding awed.

"What's the Deserted Planet?" Casey wanted to know.

"How could it destroy a whole planet?" Dom asked at the same time.

"With its power," Kim answered.

Dom rolled his eyes. "That tells us a lot," he said sarcastically. Kim shot him a dirty look.

"Let's start at the beginning," Jason spoke up. "Hopefully by the time we finish, all of your questions will be answered." With that, he and the rest of the originals told the others everything they knew about Serpentera, including the first time they went up against it.

When they were done, Dom whistled. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

"We're sunk," Theo said with a groan. "How do we stop something that can destroy a whole planet?"

"Well, we don't actually know if it is capable of destroying Earth," Billy spoke up. "The Deserted Planet was much smaller, only a little over half the size of the Earth."

"What I don't get is why Zedd and Dai Shi are actually working together," Zack said. "Dai Shi wants to destroy all humans so animals can rule the planet and Zedd wants to rule it like it is."

"Just because we fought both Putties and Rinshi at that last battle doesn't mean they are actually working together," Jason pointed out.

"You may be right, but we have to assume they are," RJ said.

"RJ's right," Casey spoke up. "We have to be prepared for all possibilities, especially the worst ones."

"Which brings us back to my question of how do we stop Serpentera?" Theo wanted to know.

"Hey, what about that Tor zord you mentioned?" Dom asked Jason. "Can you guys still use it? If you can, it can drain Serpentera's power like it did in those past battles."

"Hey, yeah!" Lily exclaimed.

"That's a good idea!" RJ added.

Jason shook his head, though. "That's a good thought, and even though we can call on Tor, draining Serpentera's power would be no more than a delaying tactic. They would just recharge it and attack again, resulting in a drawn-out stalemate battle that would go on until Tor got destroyed. And it would sooner or later, probably sooner, despite its heavy armor," he answered.

"But what's to say that they even have the capability and energy to keep recharging it?" Lily asked.

"We don't, but we have to assume they do," Tommy put in.

"Tommy's right," Billy said. "They wouldn't have expended all the power they did today if they couldn't."

"Good point, Billy," RJ told him. "We should still drain its power; even if it only stalls them because that will give us extra time to come up with a way to destroy it."

"True," Trini said. "But the more battles we fight greatly increases the risk of us and our zords getting hurt, killed damaged or destroyed. And it also greatly increases the risk of civilian injuries and deaths, as well as more and more damage to buildings and other structures."

"And we can't chance that," Jason said firmly.

Dom was getting frustrated. "We can't just sit here on our asses and do nothing!" He cried.

"We don't intend to," Tommy told him.

Dom looked at him skeptically. "So I take it the great leader here has some kind of plan to destroy this monster zord before it destroys us," he said sarcastically.

Tommy fired back a retort and the two of them started to bicker then. Casey tuned out and started to think. He knew there had to be a way to destroy Serpentera. But try as he might, he couldn't think of that way. He groaned in frustration.

Just then, a memory came unwittingly to him. It was the day his great-uncle had been diagnosed with terminal advanced stage four colon cancer. He had been seventeen then. When his mom had told him, he had broken down and cried for over a half hour. They had been very close and Casey, who had refused to accept the dire prognosis, kept trying for days afterward to come up with a way to help him so he wouldn't die. He had gotten so frustrated and angry with himself for not being able to think of anything that he had started to snap at anything and anyone. Finally, his mom had sat him down and told him that there was nothing anyone could do. The cancer couldn't be stopped. It had spread all over his abdomen and was starting to go into his chest. In short, it was destroying him from the inside out.

It was very hard for Casey to hear that, but over the next couple of days, he did come to terms with it and vowed to be there for him until the end. That end turned out to be real soon as he had passed away seven weeks later. That was one of the saddest days, if not the saddest day of his life. It still choked him up to think about it.

It had happened two years ago but the memory was still so vivid, especially the part when his mom had told him the cancer was destroying him from the inside out. It had to be so painful and debilitating for him to have to go through that.

Suddenly he sat up straight. He knew exactly how to destroy Serpentera! "Guys, I've got it!" He exclaimed.

Heads turned toward him. "Huh?" Jason asked.

"You got what, Case?" RJ wanted to know.

Casey grinned. "The way to destroy Serpentera!" he cried.

"Really? How?" Theo asked eagerly.

"Tell us, please!" Lily said.

Tommy shook his head. This guy has only been a ranger for around five months and he thinks he knows how to destroy Serpentera; something he's never even heard of or seen until today? He found that a little hard to believe. "Okay, what's your plan?" He asked doubtfully.

Casey grinned again. "Just this," he began, and proceeded to tell them his idea.

-------------------------------------------------------

"According to this, they live in a town called Reefside. It's a couple of hours away from Ocean Bluff," Camille remarked to Dai Shi, studying the copies.

"We need the exact location," Dai Shi told her. "Is there an address?"

Camille looked, and then grinned wickedly. "It's right here." She pointed it out to Dai Shi.

"Excellent," Dai Shi said. "Take Goldar and Scorpina and go there and bring the children back to the temple."

"What if they're not there?" Goldar wanted to know.

"We'll deal with that if it happens," Dai Shi told him.

Zedd nodded. "He's right. Just go there and get them. If they are not there, contact me immediately," he said.

All three warriors bowed. "It shall be done, Dai Shi," Camille told him, gazing at him adoringly.

Scorpina shook her head as they teleported. Camille was the most pathetic woman she had ever met!

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Reefside, Hayley had just gotten the kids to bed and gotten settled on the couch with her laptop when the doorbell rang.

_It figures_, she thought irritably as she got up to answer it. But when she opened it, she gasped in horror at the three figures standing on the doorstep. Two she recognized as Goldar and Scorpina from Tommy's video about the original rangers, but the third, who was completely covered in bright green body armor, she did not.

"Hello, red," the one in green armor said mockingly.

"You have something we want, and we're here to get it!" Goldar sneered.

"No, stop!" Hayley shouted in terror as all three pushed past her and into the house. They immediately spilt up to find what they were after. Hayley dashed upstairs to protect the children, not knowing that it was them who they were after.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? 10 Brownie points to whoever can guess Casey's plan!(the hint's in the memory) Will his plan work? Will Camille and the others get the children? What will happen if they do? Will Hayley be okay or will they get her too? Stay tuned to find out and please don't forget to review!

**A/N 2:** I have no idea if the distance between Reefside and Ocean Bluff is two hours. I just took a guess! Please don't be mad at me if I'm wrong!


	13. Things Get Worse

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer: **Same as before. I only own the people you don't recognize.

**A/N: **Here's chapter 13. I hope you enjoy and please review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Things Get Worse**

"Casey, that's awesome!" Dom explained once Casey had told them his idea.

"Yeah!" Lily added. "They won't know what's happening until it's too late!"

"That's my tiger," RJ said proudly as Casey grinned. "He's always on top of things." That remarked earned them some strange and knowing looks from the originals.

"Not to mention on top of you," Dom whispered so only RJ could hear.

But Casey heard him and blushed as RJ shot to his feet. "That's it, Rhino ranger!" He exclaimed. "That was one crack too many. And besides, my personal life is none of your damn business!" Dom was also on his feet by then and was now backpedaling away from the advancing RJ as fast as he could.

He didn't get far as he tripped over Jason's leg and fell on his butt. "Oh, hello there, gorgeous!" He said to Trini with a grin as he found himself face-to-face with her after landing practically in her lap.

Casey and RJ started to guffaw loudly as Theo and Lily giggled. "You bring new meaning to the phrase 'throwing yourself at a lady', Dom!" Theo exclaimed.

Trini just shoved him away as he started to laugh. "Why don't you grow up?" She told him disgustedly as Jason shook his head.

"Trini's right," he said firmly. "This is a very serious situation here and it doesn't warrant goofing off!" He turned to look at RJ and Casey who were still laughing like hyenas. "Will you two knock it off already?" He snapped, starting to get angry. "It wasn't funny in the slightest."

"He's right!" Tommy put in.

Kim gave them a disgusted look. "Grow up. You're acting like children," she added.

RJ took deep breaths and tried to calm down. Casey wasn't quite ready too, however. "Hey, Dom," he said. "I give you a nine point nine on that move!"

"I give him a perfect ten," RJ said.

Casey looked at him and shook his head. "Nah, he forgot to give Trini a kiss when he landed!"

That caused another outbreak of laughter from the Jungle Fury team. "I didn't forget," Dom told him. "I just didn't want Jason to start beating me up for kissing his wife!"

"Good point," RJ said. "We can't have that, now can we?"

Jason stood up then. "That is enough!" He shouted impatiently. "We have no time for this crap! Now, Casey, your plan lacks one major flaw: just how are we supposed to get inside and plant explosives?"

"I was hoping to have some help with that part," he admitted.

"Don't worry, Case," Theo spoke up. "Between the eleven of us, we should be able to come up with something."

Jason was about to reply when a new voice sounded. "Hi, guys, what's going on?"

They all turned to see Fran entering the loft. She headed straight for Dom. "Hey, Fran!" Dom exclaimed, his face lighting up. She reached him a moment later and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Dom returned it immediately, holding her close.

"I was so worried about you when that humongous flying snake-thing attacked," she told him, her voice muffled by Dom's shoulder.

"I was scared shitless myself," he replied. "We've never went up against something that powerful before. But don't worry, we're working on a way to stop and destroy it right now."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "I really hope you do, because the thought of anything happening to you…" Her voice trailed off as a tear slid down her cheek. She had never felt this strongly about anyone before and the thought of his getting hurt or killed scared the hell out of her.

Dom reached out and tenderly wiped it away with his finger. "Hey, I'll be all right, Fran," he reassured her. "We'll get past this, I promise." He moved to kiss her but the ringing of Tommy's cell phone stopped him. "Who on Earth could that be?" He wondered.

"It's probably Hayley," Kim said. Suddenly she got a bad feeling. If it was Hayley, it could mean trouble as Hayley had agreed to call every night before the kids went to bed and she had already called tonight.

"What?!" Tommy exclaimed suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "When? Who did it?"

"Bro, what's going on?" Jason asked, walking over to him.

Tommy waved at him to be quiet. "Hang on, we'll be right there," he said into the phone and hung up. When he looked at the others, he was trembling and he was as white as a ghost. "That was Hayley. The children have been kidnapped!"

Everyone gasped in shock and horror. "What?" Zack asked as Trini paled and started to cry.

"How? When?" Jason asked, wrapping his arms around his sobbing wife. Tommy was doing the same to Kim.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this!" Kim cried.

"Did she say who did it?" RJ wanted to know.

"Do you know if anyone is hurt?" Lily asked.

Tommy looked at them. "Hayley said it was Goldar, Scorpina, and someone in green armor that she's never seen before," he replied gravely.

"Camille," Casey stated.

"Hayley was hurt trying to stop them; Goldar broke her arm while trying to take Grace from her." Trini gasped and sobbed harder into Jason's chest. "She didn't say if she was hurt anywhere else, but she did say Grace was fine. She broke free of Goldar and hid with her until they were gone."

"Oh my baby," Trini sobbed.

"They did get Ian, Joy, Jesse, and Faith, though," Tommy finished.

"When did this happen?" Theo asked.

"Just a few minutes ago," Tommy replied.

Casey shook his head. "Dai Shi has reached a new low this time," he said angrily. "Kidnapping small children, how sick can you get?"

Jason nodded, stroking Trini's hair. "So had Zedd," he added grimly. "But we will get them back, and they will pay for this!"

Kim raised her head up. "Damn straight, they will!" She snapped.

Tommy smoothed down her hair. "I promise we'll get them back safe and sound, Beautiful. And when we do, they'll regret they ever did this by the time we get through with them," he assured his wife.

"Tommy's right," Jason said. "But right now we need to get to Hayley and Grace and make sure they're alright."

"You guys can bring them back here if you want, Jason," RJ spoke up, his arm around Casey. "They're welcome to stay here in the loft until this is all over."

Jason smiled at the wolf master. "Thanks, RJ," he said gratefully. "That's very gracious of you. We'll take you up on that offer if Hayley agrees."

RJ smiled back. "You're welcome, but think nothing of it. It the least I can do to help," He told the original red.

"We really appreciate it, RJ," Tommy added. "Now, let's go." Kim, Jason, and Trini nodded and the four of them teleported back to Tommy's house.

When they were gone, Lily shook her head. "I can't believe they would do something like this," she said.

Casey nodded. "I know. It's horrible, even for Dai Shi," he replied.

"I can't even begin to imagine what the four of them are going through," Dom spoke up quietly. The others nodded in agreement.

"What I don't get is how they even knew about the kids and where they were?" Zack wanted to know. "I mean, they stayed back at Tommy and Kim's house in Reefside so they wouldn't be in danger!"

"That is a very good question, Zack," RJ told him.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself," Casey added.

"Yeah, this doesn't make sense," Theo put in.

Just then Lily noticed that something was missing; or rather, _someone_. "Wait, where's Magda?" She asked.

"I haven't seen her since we came in," Dom replied. The others agreed.

"She was here when I closed the restaurant because of the attack by Serpentera. And when I left a few minutes later, she was still here," Fran told them.

"That's strange," RJ said.

"Something's not right here," Casey added. "Maybe she was taken too."

RJ nodded. He had been wondering the same thing. "There's one way to find out. I'll check the feed from the security cams." He went to his computer and played back the feed from the time they had left to do battle. What they saw made their blood run cold.

Back at the temple, Camille, Goldar, and Scorpina were herding the children to the room where they were to stay. Joy, Faith, and Ian were crying, and Jesse was trying not to. "What do you want with us?" He yelled.

"You'll find that out soon enough," Camille replied, grinning wickedly.

"But for now, get in there and shut up!" Goldar added.

"You're going to regret this!" Jesse shouted, trying to be brave. "When our parents find out about this, they'll destroy you all!"

"Oh, we're so scared, you little shrimp!" Scorpina sneered. "Now you better behave, or else!" She raised her sword threateningly. All four of them backed away to the far wall.

Camille gave Scorpina a dirty look. She couldn't believe the other woman had just threatened the children with her sword. It was callous and uncalled for. "There's a bathroom off to the side and some toys and games." She indicated them and also some pillows and blankets as well as a couple of mattresses." We have some things we need to take care of now, so we're leaving, but you will get something to eat shortly," She told them. She smiled reassuringly and shut and locked the door. Then the three of them left.

When they entered the throne room, Camille went up to Dai Shi and bowed. "My lord, they are in their room. They have games, toys, blankets, pillows, and mattresses, like you requested," She told him.

He grinned and rose from his throne. "Excellent, Camille, You have done well, my lovely." He replied.

Camille felt her heart start to race at his words. She grinned back at him. "It was a pleasure, my lord." He stepped up to her and embraced her. She returned it, snuggling as close to her beloved as she could.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? I know the humor in the first part seems ill-timed and out of place, but I figured it was needed as relief at being alive after that last battle and also to relive some stress. PLus, I can totally see Dom doing that! Anyway, what will happened to the children? Are Hayley and Grace okay? Will Casey's plan to destroy Serpentera work? Or will Serpentera destroy them? And what did they find on on the feed that made their blood run cold? Stay tuned to find out and please review! They are great motivators! **BTW**, if you haven't checked out the poll on my profile page, please do so!


	14. Confrontations

Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: I am extremely sorry about the long wait. I started a new job and have less time to write. But I will try my best to still get out regular updates at least once a week. No on to chapter 14. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 14: Disagreements

The first thing the four original rangers saw when they arrived back at Tommy and Kim's living room was the mess. Throw pillows were everywhere and the coffee table had been overturned. So had a lamp, resulting in broken bits of light bulb scattered about, mixed in with the papers and magazines that had been on the top of the coffee table.

"There's definitely been a struggle here," Tommy said as they moved toward the stairs. But before they reached them, Hayley appeared in the door to the den with Grace in her good arm.

"Oh, thank God!" She cried in relief.

"Gracie!" Trini exclaimed at the same time and hurried to take her from Hayley. She cuddled her close, cooing to her.

"What exactly happened, Hayley?" Tommy wanted to know.

"Are you hurt anywhere besides your arm?" Kim asked at the same time.

She shook her head. "Just bumps and bruises," she replied and went on to answer Tommy. It was pretty much what she had said over the phone except the part about Goldar saying they had their trump card. She had forgotten that when she had talked to Tommy on the phone.

"Trump card? What is that supposed to mean?" Trini asked, handing the baby to Jason.

"I wish I knew," Kim answered.

"He means the children are the key to their victory," Jason said grimly. "They know we won't dare risk any harm coming to them."

"Then that means we have to find and rescue them immediately!" Kim exclaimed.

Tommy put an arm around her. "You're right, but first we need to get back to the loft and get Hayley medical attention," he told her.

"Then we'll find the kids," Jason added firmly. "Hayley, RJ has invited you to stay at the loft of Jungle Karma until this crisis is over."

"Where and what is Jungle Karma?" She wanted to know.

"Jungle Karma Pizza is a pizza parlor in Ocean Bluff and it's owned by RJ," Tommy explained. "The current rangers, including him, have their base in the loft above it.

"They also live there," Trini put in.

Hayley nodded. "That sounds good," she said and shuddered a little.

Kim saw it. "Are you okay?" She asked her.

"Yeah, it's just that the thought of being alone right now kind of creeps me out after what just happened," she answered.

"I don't blame you. I would feel the same if our positions were reversed," Tommy told her.

"Hayley, what do you need to take with you to RJ's?" Jason asked, getting down to business.

"Just some clothes, a book, and my laptop," she answered.

Jason nodded. "Okay, let's get them and get back as soon as possible. We have to concentrate on rescuing our children and stopping Serpentera for good," he said, handing Grace back to his wife.

"I need to gather diapers and a few other things for Grace," Trini spoke up. The

"Jason's right," Tommy said. The others nodded and as Trini quickly got some things together for Gracie and her other kids, Tommy and Jason teleported Hayley to her house so she could get what she needed. Kim used this time to get a change of clothes and a few toys for her kids.

Five minutes later, with Trini holding Grace tightly against her, they teleported back to the loft.

----------------------------------------------

"Man, I don't believe this!" Dom cried, his arms still around Fran as they watched the feedback.

"Tell me about it!" Theo exclaimed bitterly.

"It was Camille in disguise! Magda was a fake the whole time!" Zack cried, shaking his head.

"I can't believe we fell for it!" Lily added.

"You know she's probably laughing her ass off as all of us right now," Casey spoke up, looking disgusted.

"She has every right to," Dom said. "She played us for fools!"

"That she did," RJ told him. "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"Beat the shit out of her!" Zack exclaimed.

"I'm with you!" Dom told him.

"Uh guys, I don't think that is the wisest solution," Billy spoke up.

"Billy's right, we need to get the children back first. Then we kick her ass!" Theo added.

"Wait a minute!" Casey exclaimed suddenly. "Something doesn't make sense here. If Magda was really Camille, then who was her mother?"

There were murmurs as they all realized that Casey was right. "It was most likely Scorpina," Billy replied.

"Then that means that they are working together!" Zack exclaimed.

RJ was grim. "What this doesn't look like is good," he said.

"RJ's right. What are we gong to do?" Fran asked worriedly.

Before anyone could reply, the others appeared. Introductions were made and then Lily and Tommy took Hayley to the hospital to get her arm set and casted. As soon as they had left, Casey filled the others in on what they had discovered about Magda.

"That little sneak!" Trini cried angrily.

"How dare her go through Tommy's wallet!" Kim exclaimed. "She's going to pay for that!"

"Damn straight she is!" Casey told her.

"But how?" Trini wanted to know. "The minute we threaten or attack her, she'll just threaten the children!"

"We get the kids back, and then go after her," Jason said.

"Uh guys, I hate to break this to you, but our first priority after rescuing the kids is destroying Serpentera," RJ reminded them.

"He's right," Casey said.

Trini looked at him disbelievingly. "Are you serious?! She kidnapped our kids along with Goldar and Scorpina! They're not going to get away with it!"

"And they wouldn't have been able to without Camille infiltrating us!" Kim added.

"Guys, I know. But we have to destroy Serpentera before it destroys the world," Casey replied. "And besides that, seeking personal vengeance is not the ranger way."

"We've been rangers since you were a child, so don't talk to us about the 'ranger way', okay?" Kim retorted.

"Not active rangers," Theo pointed out.

"That's immaterial," Trini replied. "The point is…"

"That's enough, all of you," Jason cut in. "Trini and Kim, I know you're eager make Camille pay, but Casey's right. We have to look at the big picture here. Serpentera's the biggest threat, so after we rescue the children, we have to concentrate on destroying it first before we do anything else." Personally, he agreed with his wife and Kim. He wanted revenge on Camille too. But he knew more important things had to come first.

"Okay, now that we're all in agreement here, as soon as Tommy and Lily get back with Hayley, we make a plan to destroy Serpentera, and then we go from there," RJ said. The others agreed and he went in the kitchen to get some snacks. Casey followed him.

-----------------------------------------------

Camille and Dai Shi stood there motionless in each other's arms, content to just hold each other close. Camille rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of Dai Shi's arms around her. She felt safe and loved, as if no one could ever harm her. She wished they could stay this way forever.

But unfortunately it was not meant to be. Lord Zedd snorted loudly, making them both jump. Camille whirled around and glared at him. "Do you mind?" She snapped.

"Oh please," Zedd shot back, making gagging noises. "I'm about to be sick watching the two of you!"

"Then be sick!" Camille retorted. "Because if we want to hold each other and or kiss, then we're going to do it; and you can't stop us!" Dai Shi put a hand on her shoulder and glared at Zedd.

Goldar snickered and put his arm around his mate. "It looks like the little lady is getting too big for her britches!" He told her.

Scorpina nodded. "She's going to get it now!" She exclaimed, giggling. "Nobody tells off Lord Zedd!"

"Be silent, infidels!" Camille snapped at them as Zedd strode over to her. "This is my lord's temple and you will treat both him and me, his second-in-command, with respect!"

"And you will not talk to me in the fashion you just did," Zedd thundered. He began to glow red. "I do not tolerate insubordination of any kind!" He raised his staff threateningly at her. But before he could use it, he was thrown across the room by Dai Shi's black lion spirit.

"How dare you, Dai Shi!" He snarled as he shot back to his feet.

Dai Shi, who was now in his armored lion mode, raised a fist at Zedd. "I dare because you threatened my consort and second-in-command!" He shot back angrily.

Camille gasped inwardly at his words. _Am I really his consort_? She thought, hope filling her heart. _Or is he just saying that_? Just then she thought of something else. _Wait a minute; He can't be just saying it. He's never defended me this way before_! _And when you add that to the way he's held and kissed me several times in the last two days, he had to be serious_! Unable to contain herself, she smiled at him and moved to his side. Once there, she looked at Goldar and Scorpina smugly.

"If you second-in-command was more than just a good for nothing stuck-up bitch, then maybe I'd treat her better!" Zedd retorted, raising his staff.

"Camille's smarter and more powerful then both your lackeys combined!" Dai Shi snapped. He was getting furious. _How dare Zedd talk about Camille that way! He needed to learn his place before their plan could go any further_! "And furthermore, I was the one who brought you back and this is my temple so you will treat Camille and me with respect!"

Zedd was livid. _No one talked to him that way_! He glowed red and powered up the 'Z' on his staff. "You may have brought me back, and this may be your temple, but Lord Zedd answers to no one!" He pointed the 'Z' at Dai Shi and powerful silver-white arcs of energy shot out, heading straight for Dai Shi!

"No!" Camille screamed as Zedd started laughing manically. "Dai Shi!"

* * *

A/N: I apologize once again for the delay. So what do you think will happen between Zedd and DAi Shi? Will Zedd win or vice versa? Or will there be a different outcome? Virtual cookies to anyone who guesses right! Please leave a review on you way out! They are greatly appreciated!


	15. A Fluffy Interlude!

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 15. It's filled with romance and fluff! I hope you enjoy and please review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: A Fluffy Interlude**

As the arcs of energy neared Dai Shi, Camille instantly morphed into her armored form and threw herself in front of him. She screamed in pain as the energy penetrated her armor and the force of the blast knocked her back into Dai Shi. As they both tumbled to the floor, and she rolled a few feet away from Dai Shi, Camille's armor disappeared.

Zedd laughed as Dai Shi jumped up. "Your little lady isn't so tough now, is she Dai Shi?" He sneered, as he gazed at Camille lying on the floor, weak and in pain.

Dai Shi was seeing red. "You're going to pay for that, you bastard!" He snarled furiously, morphing to his armored form.

"I don't think so," Zedd snickered. "You cannot match my power!"

"We'll just see about that!" Dai Shi spat back. "Zocato!" Dark energy orbs shot from his hands with a sonic boom as he said this and struck lord Zedd in the chest, sending him flying across the room to slam into the wall. Goldar and Scorpina both gasped in shock and horror as he hit the floor in a heap.

"No! How is this possible?" Zedd cried, raising his head. "The overlord Grizzaka and his minions are the only ones who have harnessed the Zocato power!"

"Not anymore, Lord Zedd," Dai Shi replied as he went to check on Camille. "I found a sacred scroll that told how to harness and master it. I have since done just that."

"What are we going to do, your Evilness?" Goldar asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, Goldar," Zedd told him. "None of our powers can match Zocato."

"Are you injured, my lovely?" Dai asked Camille softly as he knelt next to her.

She shook her head. "I'm just sore, shaken, and a little weak," She replied. "I'll be okay."

He nodded. "That's good. I can't believe you did that, though. You could have been seriously hurt or even killed. Zedd's power is nothing to mess around with," he told her.

"I know, but I couldn't let anything happen to you, Dai Shi," She responded in a voice thick with emotion.

Dai Shi gently cupped her chin with one hand. "Hey, you know me. It'll take a lot more than Lord Zedd to destroy me," he reassured her.

She nodded. "I just don't want to lose you." She knew she sounded weak, but she couldn't help it.

"And you won't," He replied and took her in his arms.

Camille snuggled against him and closed her eyes. But a few moments later she opened them and pulled back slightly as she thought of something. "Did you really mean what you told Zedd earlier? Am I really your consort?" She asked him, half-fearing the answer.

He nodded. "Yes I did," He replied and her face lit up as she smiled. "You're my consort and so much more."

"What do you mean 'and so much more'?" She wanted to know, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing.

"You're much more than just my consort," he replied. "You're my confidante, second-in-command, most trusted advisor." He stopped and looked directly into her brown eyes. "And my lover, if that's what you wish," he finished softly.

"Yes!" She exclaimed softly, gazing into his beautiful hazel eyes. She almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. She had never been this happy in all of her ten thousand plus years! A moment later, their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever.

-----------------------------------------------

As Casey followed RJ into the kitchen, he let out a relieved breath.

RJ turned around. "Are you okay, Case?" He asked his tiger, concern in his voice.

He nodded. "Yeah, I was just worried about a shouting match or two back breaking out back there a couple of minutes ago," he replied.

"I know what you mean," RJ told him, opening a cupboard and pulling out a couple of bags of chips. "With everything going on and all the stress we've all under, I wouldn't have been surprised in the least if everyone had started arguing with each other."

Casey shivered. "And that would have been nothing short of disastrous." He reached into a different cupboard and got out some cookies.

"Exactly," RJ said, placing the chips on the table and heading foe the fridge for some dip. "And it's the last thing we need right now."

Casey shivered again as the implications of RJ words hit him. He put the cookies down next to the chips. "I can't even begin to imagine what Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini are going through right now. I can totally understand that they want revenge."

"So can I, Case. But that doesn't make it right. Besides your being right about it not being the ranger way, it's a surefire way of losing the fight against Zedd and Dai Shi," The wolf master said in agreement, pulling the dip out of the fridge along with some apples and setting those on the table as well.

"I know," Casey replied. "And on top of that, they keep treating me like some kid with delusions of grandeur. I wish they'd stop that. Just because I'm younger and don't have as much experience as they do doesn't make me less of a ranger or leader. I can be just as good as they are!" There was a slight tremble in his voice that signaled frustration and distress.

"I know you can, Case," RJ said reassuringly, putting an arm around him. "But I think it has more to do with the fact that they were the first rangers and that they're old and have a lot more experience than we do than belittling you. They're just used to being in charge and making the plans, especially Jason and Tommy.

Casey nodded. That made a lot of sense. RJ was probably right. But even so, he still didn't like it. "But that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt," he said. The tremble was still there.

"I know, Case, I know," RJ replied. "Come here." He reached out with his other arm and pulled his tiger close and held him close.

Casey slipped his arms around his wolf and held him tight, resting his head on his shoulder. As he relaxed, he could feel his tiger spirit begin to purr contentedly.

They both just stood like that for awhile, each enjoying the special closeness and bond that they had between them. Then Casey lifted his head and pressed his lips to RJ's in a sweet kiss, which RJ returned. Then he kissed Casey again, deeper this time. Casey moaned and kissed him harder, pulling him as close as possible. RJ responded by thrusting his tongue inside Casey's mouth and exploring it thoroughly. Casey moaned again as the kisses turned passionate as they quickly became oblivious to everything around them.

A few minutes later, Theo entered the kitchen to see what was taking them so long. When he saw them in their embrace, he shook his head and grinned a little. He should have known that they'd take advantage of being alone for a few minutes. He cleared his throat. "Hey, guys," he called. They didn't respond at all. "Casey, RJ!" He said, raising his voice. This time they jumped a little and turned toward him.

When he saw Theo, Casey became annoyed. "Theo, we're busy right now," he told the Asian blue ranger.

Theo nodded. "I know, but Tommy just called. He, Lily, and Hayley are on their way back," he replied.

"We're coming, Theo," RJ told him. He looked a little disappointed.

Theo felt bad. He hated doing this to them, especially now because he knew that they haven't had much time alone with all that was happening, but he had no choice. Duty had to come first. "I'm really sorry, guys," he said. "I really wish you could…"

"It's okay, Theo," Casey said quickly. "Our duties always come before pleasure."

But Theo knew it wasn't okay. Casey looked about ready to scream with frustration and RJ was pretty close to that too. He wished there was something he could do, but unfortunately there wasn't. "I'll help you carry the snacks out," he told them, walking to the table and picking up the chips and dip. RJ and Casey picked up the rest and followed him out silently.

When they got back to the others and handed the snacks around, RJ sat in his chair and Casey flopped down on the floor and put his face in his hands. Several surprised looks were shot his way.

"Casey, what happened?" Fran asked.

"Are you okay, Casey?" Dom wanted to know.

Casey didn't answer. He was afraid he'd start to cry if he did. He just sat there, unmoving.

"Casey?" Trini asked, concerned. "What's wrong?" He still didn't respond.

RJ felt terrible for his tiger. He knew exactly what he was feeling because he was feeling the same. It seemed like every time they were alone any more, they got interrupted. It was very frustrating and upsetting. It was also not fair, especially to Casey. He deserved to be happy. He did the only thing he could at the moment. "Casey, come here," he said firmly, just as Trini was getting up to go to him.

Casey finally looked up. He turned to RJ. "What?"

"Come here," RJ said again.

Casey slowly got up and stood in front of RJ's chair. "Yeah, RJ?" he asked. Instead of speaking, the wolf master surprised Casey by leaning forward and pulling Casey down on his lap.

Casey grunted as he landed. "What'd you do that for?" He asked his lover.

RJ smiled lovingly. "I just want to hold you," he replied tenderly. Casey said nothing, just snuggled up to his lover. He buried his face in his chest and closed his eyes as RJ's arms came around him, holding him tightly and protectively.

Trini was shocked by this and looked to Kim, Billy, Jason, and Zack. To her surprise, only Jason looked surprised out of the four of them. And that was only a little. Zack was grinning, Billy was nodding, and Kim looked almost relieved. "Okay, does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" She asked her friends. "Since you all seem to know something I don't."

"They're together, girl!" Zack told her, still grinning. RJ nodded.

"I thought so," Billy added. "Earlier evidence all pointed to them sharing more than frienship or even brotherly love with each other and now it has been proven correct."

Jason nodded. "Zack told Tommy and me to look at the two of them when we were sparring this morning. And when we did, we saw them kissing. But before we could react or say a word, the alarm sounded," he added.

"But why wouldn't they just tell us?" Trini asked.

"Probably because they didn't know how we'd react," Kim told her. "And if we'd have a problem with it."

Trini snorted. "Why would we have a problem with it? I mean, Look at Rocky and Adam. They've been living together for close to a decade and have been together even longer," she said. "And we've never had a problem with them."

"Yes, but how are they supposed to know that, Trini?" Zack asked her.

Trini knew Zack was right. There was no way for them to know that since no one had said anything about them. And even if they'd heard of either of them, they wouldn't know that they were gay. That wasn't something people generally advertised about themselves.

"Who are Rocky and Adam?" Dom wanted to know.

"They're two of our best friends and also former rangers," Jason answered. Adam was the second black ranger and the green Zeo and Turbo ranger. Rocky was the second Red ranger and the Blue Zeo ranger."

"They took our places when Jason, Trini, and I went to the Peace Conference in Switzerland," Zack added.

"Aisha Campbell, an African-American girl and one of their best friends, took my place," Trini told them.

"She became on of our best friends as well, but she's living in Africa now," Jason added.

"So Adam and Rocky are gay?" Theo asked.

Jason nodded. "Yes, they started dating each other during their senior year of high school and have been together ever since," he replied.

"Cool," Dom said.

"You guys really don't have a problem with Casey and I being together?" RJ asked.

The five originals shook their heads. "Of course not," Kim assured him.

RJ looked relieved. That was one major worry off his chest. He looked at Casey, who hadn't moved or spoken since RJ has pulled him on his lap, and smiled lovingly at his tiger.

"RJ, Is Casey okay?" Trini asked him, concerned.

RJ nodded. "Yeah, he's just a little frustrated and upset that with all of this going on, every time we get a moment alone, we get interrupted," he replied. "But don't worry, when this is all over, the two of us are going to go away for a week together."

Casey raised his head and looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious, RJ?" He asked. "Do you really mean it?"

RJ nodded. "Yes," he replied. "We are going to go away for a week when this is all over, and it'll will be just the two of us. We'll get our alone time, Casey. That's a promise."

Casey grinned the biggest grin that RJ had ever seen from him and hugged hin as tightly as he could. "That sounds wonderful, RJ. I can't wait!" He exclaimed, his voice muffled by RJ's shoulder.

"Neither can I, Case," RJ replied softly, gazing lovingly at him and tenderly stroking his hair.

Just then, Tommy, Lily, and Hayley arrived. "Hayley's going to be fine," Tommy said. "She's just got a broken arm and some bumps and bruises."

Several of them voiced their relief as Billy jumped up and went over to her. What he did next shocked and surprised everyone in the room, especially the other originals. He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply!

* * *

**A/N:** So what do think? Did Billy shock or surprise you(grins wickedly)? I wanted to reveal them as a couple dramatically. I hope I did a good job! Are you glad the originals know about Casey and RJ now? And what do you think about Camille and Dai Shi? And what is Zedd going to do? Stay tuned to find out and please review!


	16. Reconciliations

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 16. I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy and please review! BTW, the story of how Zedd and Dai Shi first met just as you requested J. D. Appel. I know it took a long time, but I had to wait until it fit with the story. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Reconciliations**

"Billy, Hayley, what the hell?" Tommy asked, stunned as Dom let out a wolf whistle. The two pulled apart and looked at him.

"When did this happen?" Trini wanted to know.

"And why didn't you say anything to us?" Kim added.

"Because it just happened a few days before Jason, Trini, and Zack went to visit the two of you," Hayley told Tommy.

Billy nodded. "And we were going to tell you guys but then Lord Zedd returned and that took precedence over everything else," Billy added.

"That makes sense," Tommy said with a nod. He then noticed Jason grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Jason, what the hell are you grinning like a maniac for?"

"Come on, Tommy, can't you see it?" He responded, giggling.

Tommy looked at him like he'd just grown another head. "Bro, what are you talking about? See what?" He asked, confused.

"That they are perfect for each other!" Jason exclaimed, and then grinned wickedly. "They're both super-smart science-loving geeks!"

"Hey!" Hayley protested. She then looked at Trini. "I'm sorry Trini, but I'm going to have to smack you husband!"

"Go ahead," Trini told her. "He deserves it for that remark!" Now it was Jason's turn to protest.

"Excuse me?" Billy added. He then looked at the Jungle Fury team who were all laughing hysterically. "That wasn't funny guys," he told them sternly.

"You're right," Dom told him. He then grinned broadly. "It was hilarious!" They all broke into laughter again.

"It was better than a comedy show!" RJ added and slapped Dom high-five.

Kim gave them a disgusted look. "You guys really need to grow up," she said scornfully to Dom and RJ.

Casey shot her a dirty look as Dom opened his mouth to reply. But before he could Hayley spoke up. "Hey, why is Casey on RJ's lap?" she wanted to know.

"Because they're in love!" Dom exclaimed before either RJ or Casey could reply.

RJ shot him a withering look as Casey blushed. "Thanks for the input, but I can speak for myself," he said dryly to the rhino ranger. He turned back to Hayley. "Dom spoke out of turn, but he is right. We are seeing each other," he told her.

Casey started to look a little nervous but Hayley immediately put him at ease. She smiled warmly. "I had a feeling that it was something like that," she replied. "I just wanted to make sure. I'm happy for you both." She glanced at Billy tenderly then continued. "I know how wonderful it is to be in love."

Casey relaxed. "Thanks, Hayley," he said with a smile.

"They do stuff like this all the time," Dom said with a shrug. "We're all used to seeing them all lovey-dovey and stuff."

Casey whirled around and glared angrily at him as RJ gave him a dirty look. "Remind me to kick your ass later, Rhino Boy!" He told Dom.

"Hey guys," Trini spoke up. "This is sweet and all, but we have much more important things to do right now."

"Trini's right," Jason said. "We need to get our kids back.

"First we have to find them, bro," Tommy told him.

"They're probably either at Dai Shi's temple or on Serpentera," RJ said.

"Actually, I'd bet that they are in Lord Zedd's old moon palace," Billy spoke up. Heads turned toward him and he continued. "I mean, think about it guys. Dai Shi's temple is too obvious and Serpentera's a battle Zord. They're not going to put the kids on there and risk something happening to them. They wouldn't do Zedd and Dai Shi any good dead."

"You may be right, Billy," RJ told him. "But we still need to check out all these places and anywhere else we can think of."

"Hey, I just of something," Tommy said. "Billy, can you make some kind of detector that can pick up their bio-energies?"

Billy nodded. "That's a good idea, Tommy. I should be able to do that," he replied.

"I'll help him," Hayley added.

RJ pointed to his workshop area. "I have all kinds of equipment and stuff over there. Feel free to use anything you need," he offered.

Billy smiled at him. "Thanks, RJ," he replied. He and Hayley headed over there as the others started brainstorming and trying to locate them using the computers, sensors, and scanners.

--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at Dai Shi's temple, Dai Shi and Camille had pulled apart and stood up. Now they faced Zedd, Goldar, and Scorpina. "Okay, we obviously have some issues that need to be resolved before we can go any further with our plans," Dai Shi told everyone in the room.

Zedd nodded. "I agree," he said. "But first, what has happened to you, Dai Shi? You've changed since I last saw you."

"That was ten thousand years ago, Zedd," Dai Shi pointed out. "And we both know that a lot can change in such a long period of time. And one big thing that has changed is my love for Camille. It has grown and blossomed since I was released from that box in that battle when Jarrod attacked Master Mao."

"Wait, how did you two meet ten thousand years ago?" Scorpina wanted to know.

Zedd looked at her. "It was during that great battle between Rita and Zordon," he began. "I was on a remote planet looking for a weapon to ensure Rita's victory when I ran into him. He was after some prisoners that had escaped his dungeon during a raid. We maid a deal: If I helped him find the prisoners, then he'd help me find the weapon. And that's just what we did."

"When we both had what we wanted, we decided to extend that deal and help each other in both of our respective battles," Dai Shi added.

Zedd picked up where he'd left off. "And as those battles progressed we became first allies and then friends. But sadly, we both lost or battles and Rita was trapped in a space dumpster and sent to float aimlessly throughout space, and I was banished to a deserted planet, injured and very weak."

"And I was reduced to spirit form and trapped inside a box by the Pai Zhug masters," Dai Shi said.

Zedd then went on and told Dai Shi and Camille about how Rita had escaped and failed to destroy the rangers and how he'd banished her to the dumpster again and also how they had ended up marrying each other. Then he told about fighting the rangers again and the Machine Empire and all the way up to when Zordon sacrificed himself to destroy all known evil. He also described about how he and Rita had been purified along with Goldar and Scorpina, and how Rita became the mystic mother and had left him behind. Then he told about them how he, Goldar, and Scorpina had tried to go to her realm to convince her to come back with them, but had triggered one of the traps before they could get to her and as a result, became trapped in the objects that Dai Shi had freed them from inside that underground chamber.

When he was done, Dai Shi told Zedd and his two minions how he'd been freed in that battle and possessed the human, Jarrod, and about his battles with the rangers up until the point where he'd discovered where Zedd was trapped at and had freed him.

"Okay," said Goldar once he'd finished his story. "Now that we're all caught up on each other's history, I just want to know one thing. Is it you that loves Camille or is it the human you have possessed?"

"It is me that loves her," Dai Shi answered. "Although this body is his, Jarrod is in what you'd call suspended animation. He has no control over his body; and his mind had been suppressed so deep that even if he is aware of what is happening, he can do nothing about it. Meanwhile, I have full access to his black lion spirit and his black lion armor."

"But what if Jarrod breaks free?" Zedd asked. "That could ruin everything."

"Impossible," Dai Shi stated firmly. "He has no control whatsoever over his body or me. He cannot break free. Anyway, we're completely off the subject. Let us return to the matter at hand."

"Yes, let's," Zedd agreed. "We do need to resolve some things; such as who's in charge and the treatment of each other's minions and second-in-commands." He nodded at Camille as he said that last part.

Dai Shi nodded. "That shouldn't be too hard, Zedd. I'm in charge here in my temple and you're in charge aboard Serpentera and with everything concerning it," he replied.

That's a good idea," Camille spoke up. "As long as neither of you overdo being in charge and you respect each other."

Dai Shi looked at Zedd and they both nodded. "We can do that," Dai Shi replied. "As long as we all respect Camille, Goldar, and Scorpina as well and that the three of them stop fighting with each other."

"With all due respect," Goldar spoke up. "Camille is usually the antagonizer out of the three of us."

Camille shook her head. "That's not true," she told Goldar. "You two have done nothing but put me down and make fun of me since we were introduced."

"That's enough, both of you," Dai Shi broke in before Goldar could reply.

"All three of you have been antagonizing and putting each other down," Zedd added.

"Right, and all three of you need to call a true," Dai Shi said.

All three were silent for long moments, just looking at each other. Finally Camille stepped forward and held out her hand. "Truce," she said.

Goldar was the next to step forward. "As long as Camille stops belittling my mate; then truce." He held out his hand-paw.

"I will stop if she stops making fun of me about the way I interact with Dai Shi," Camille replied.

Scorpina stepped forward. "I'll stop if she stops acting like Goldar and I are worthless idiots," She said.

Camille nodded. "I will," she said firmly.

Scorpina nodded and held out her hand. "Then truce," she agreed. They all shook hands.

"Good," Zedd said. "Now that that's taken care of, the question is, where do we go from here? What's the game plan?"

Dai Shi took Camille's hand in his. "Whatever it is, we all need to agree on it."

"Then let's get to it," Zedd told him. And they did just that.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Will things get even worse for the rangers now that Zedd and Dai Shi have worked out their differences? Will they ever get the children back? Stay tuned to find out and please review!


	17. Locating the Children

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay. Sometimes real life gets in the way of writing. Anyway, here's chapter 17. I hope you like and please review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Locating the Children

"Ah, it's finished," Billy said about two and a half hours later. He held up the bio-energy detector for the others to see. It was small, only about the size of his hand and shaped roughly like a rectangle and was about four inches high.

"Cool, let's get detecting," Tommy said.

"Can we see it?" Casey asked from his place on RJ's lap.

"Wait, how does it work?" Kim wanted to know. "We can't just walk around everywhere with it on. That would take forever."

"Maybe it can be hooked up to RJ's computer. That way we could scan every area that his sensors pick up at the same time," Fran suggested as Billy handed it to Casey, Lily, and Theo crowded around to look as well.

"Fran, that's a great idea!" Dom exclaimed. He turned to the wolf master. "RJ, can it be hooked up to your computer?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. He gestured for Casey to get up, which he did. Then he got up as well and took the detector from his tiger and went over to his computer. He studied it for over a minute, turning it over in his hands as he did so. Then he nodded. "I think it can, but I'm not exactly sure how to do it."

"Here, let me see," Billy said, coming up to him. "I designed it to be able to be hooked up to a computer because of your monitoring system." He took it back from RJ and had it hooked up and ready to go in about five minutes. "There, it's ready to go," he announced.

"Already? Casey exclaimed in shock. "That quick?"

"Billy's a super-genius when it comes to computers and science," Jason explained. "We're all used to him amazing us by now. I mean, he's been doing it since we were kids."

Billy blushed at Jason's words and Theo said, "Wow, I'll bet that came in handy during your ranger days."

"That's an understatement," Zack told him as RJ activated the now hooked up detector. "The gadgets and gizmos that he built at a moment's notice saved our asses and won the day more times than I can count."

"Zack, anything over three is more than you can count," Jason cracked as Billy blushed again.

"Very funny, Jase," he replied witheringly. "Unlike you, at least I know my right from my left."

"Hey, it's found something," RJ broke in, interrupting them before they could go any further.

-------------------------------------------------

"So we're in agreement, then?" Zedd asked after a lengthy discussion. "We perform another hit and fade attack with Serpentera to keep the rangers busy and distracted from finding the children."

"Yes," Dai Shi told him. "Camille and Scorpina will stay here and guard them while we attack in Serpentera."

"Excellent," Zedd replied. "I am eager to continue our torment of the rangers."

"As am I," Dai Shi agreed. "Is Serpentera charged?"

"Fully charged and ready to go," Zedd told him.

"Good, then let's go!" Dai Shi cried.

"Be careful, Dai Shi," Camille said. He promised her that he would.

Scorpina rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Instead, she kissed Goldar. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied. They separated and Goldar went to Zedd's side. An instant later; he, Zedd, and Dai Shi all teleported to Serpentera's cockpit.

--------------------------------------------------

"What did it find?" Tommy wanted to know, coming to stand behind RJ.

"Is it the kids?" Trini asked breathlessly.

"I hope so," Kim said hopefully.

RJ nodded. "It's them," he said. "They're at Dai Shi's temple."

Kim gasped. "Oh, no. We have to get them out of there!"

"We will, Kim," Tommy told her. "RJ, where's the temple at? I'm going in after them!"

"I can't let you do this by yourself, bro. I'm going with you!" Jason added.

RJ told Tommy and Jason the temple's location, and then went on to add, "It's not going to be easy, guys. The entrance is heavily guarded and the kids will be too."

"Plus you'll have to avoid Zedd, Dai Shi, their minions, and whatever other guards are there," Dom put in.

"We can handle it," Jason said. "Let's go, Tommy."

"Wait!" Casey broke in. "I'm going too. You're going to need someone who is familiar with the layout of the place with you."

Jason shook his head. "Casey, I don't think…" he began, but was cut off by RJ.

"Casey, I should be the one to go with them. I know the layout the best from when I a prisoner there," he pointed out.

"RJ's right," Tommy told him. "It's going to be extremely dangerous and we can't afford to be distracted with having to worry about your well-being." Jason nodded in agreement.

Casey was infuriated by this. This kind of treatment was going to stop now! "Damn it, Tommy, you're going to listen to me, and listen well!" He snapped, eyes blazing with fury. "I do not need, nor want you to worry about my well-being. I can take care of myself. And furthermore, you're going to stop treating me like some kid. I may not have as much ranger experience as you, but I do know what I'm doing. And correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you guys still in high school when you became rangers?" They nodded and he went on. "Well, I've been a ranger for less than a year, but I am nineteen years old, and you will treat me like the adult that I am!"

"Ooh, he told you!" Dom exclaimed with a laugh.

Casey whiled around to glare at him. "Shut up, Dom," he told the rhino ranger. "This situation is very serious and it doesn't warrant cracking jokes or goofing off."

"Casey's right," RJ said, very proud of his tiger for standing up to Tommy and Jason about the way they'd been treating him.

Casey turned to him. "That's another thing, RJ. I know you worry about me; it comes with the territory and all, but it doesn't give you the right to coddle me. Like I just told them, I am an adult and I can take care of myself." He relaxed a little. "Besides, as leader, I'm supposed to worry about you when we're in battle or doing any other ranger duty," he pointed out."Not the other way around."

Lily, Theo, Dom, and Fran giggled as RJ shrugged. "Maybe so, Case, but you know I'll always worry about you, whether you're in battle or not." His expression softened. "That's just a part of being in love. I'm afraid you're going to have to just get used to it."

Casey threw up his hands. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I just said that a minute ago!" he exclaimed in frustration.

Lily nodded as Dom spoke up. "He did, right after you said he was right when he rebuked me."

"Guys, we really don't have time for this right now," Jason broke in. He then turned to Casey. "You're right, I was belittling you. I'm sorry."

"That goes for me too," Tommy added. "Now, we need to be going. Jason and Casey, are you ready?"

Jason nodded and moved to his side but Casey shook his head. "I'm not going," he said. "RJ was right when he said he knows the layout the best. He should go. "Besides, with you two gone, someone has to be here to take charge if there's an attack."

RJ couldn't be prouder of Casey. He had done so much growing up since he'd became a ranger. "You're right, Case. But you'd better be careful," he told him, getting choked with emotion.

"I will," he replied just as emotionally. "But you have to be careful too. We have a vacation planned and I'm not missing it, and neither are you!"

An instant later, they were in each other's arms, holding each other tight. "I love you, Case," RJ murmured.

"I love you too, RJ," Casey murmured back. Next to them, Jason and Tommy were embracing their wives. Moments later, last kisses were exchanged the three of them teleported out, heading for the temple entrance.

As soon as they were gone, Fran moved to the monitors. "We can monitor them, but only until they enter the temple," she said.

"I wish we could monitor them inside, but unfortunately we can't," Dom added. "We don't have any cameras inside or anything else that would enable us to monitor the inside of the temple."

"It would be awesome if we could, though," Theo said. "We would be able to get all the inside info on them all the time!"

Just then the alarms went off, causing all of them to jump. "Now what?" Dom exclaimed.

Casey punched some buttons and the cause of the alarm came up onscreen, causing all of them to gasp in shock. Serpentera was once again attacking the city!

"Son of a bitch!" Zack swore. "Talk about horrible timing!"

"Come on, we have to stop it!" Casey cried, moving to the rope to swing out of the loft.

"But we're down three Zords," Trini pointed out.

"We have to go with what we have!" Casey replied. "There's no other choice!"

"And we can always call on Tor if the need arises," Zack added.

"With Serpentera, that is almost certainly a certainty," Billy said.

"Guys, go!" Fran told them, sitting in RJ's chair. "I can monitor everything from here."

"She's right," Dom said, giving her a quick kiss. "She's done it before."

"Come on, guys!" Casey broke in impatiently. "We have an overgrown reptilian zord to stop!" With that, Casey grabbed the rope and swung out of the loft through the hole in the wall. The other Jungle Fury rangers were right behind him as the four remaining originals morphed. Moments later, the battle was on!

--------------------------------------------

When Camille and Scorpina reached the children's cell, the first thing Camille did was to activate the viewing screen on the wall opposite the cell so they could watch Serpentera as it battled the rangers and their zords.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Eight-year-old Jesse yelled at them angrily.

"He's right!" Seven-year-old Joy shouted. Our parents will find us and free us and then they'll kick your butts from here all the way to kingdom come!"

Scorpina snickered, turning to face them. "You brats are so naïve. Do you really think your puny parents stand a chance against us? We're way to powerful for them!"

"Scorpina, no," Camille whispered firmly. "Don't argue with and antagonize them. They're little kids who are too young to understand everything that's going on. Just ignore them."

Scorpina nodded and returned her attention to the viewing screen.

"Bubby, I'm scared," four-year-old Faith said, coming up beside Jesse. "I wanna go home!" Her voice was shaking as she was on the verge of tears.

"Me, too!" Ian added. "I want mama and papa!"

Jesse hugged Faith and Joy hugged Ian. "Don't worry, Faith," Jesse reassured his sister, despite being scared himself, smoothing out her long hair. He had to be strong for her. "Mama and papa will come for us and take us home. Everything will be okay, sissy. I promise." As Joy reassured her brother, Jesse prayed that he was right and that their parents were unhurt and that they would come for them real quick before something really bad happened.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Will Tommy and Jason treat Casey better now? Will they and RJ be able to rescue the children? Will they all ever put Casey's plan into motion and stop Serpentera? Stay tuned to find out and please review!


	18. Rescuing the Children, Part 1

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

**A/N:** J.W. Appel**:** I may get to the prequel you suggested in your review, but not soon. Right now I'm working on this stroy and my G.I. Joe one, so I don't have time. And after that, I have a couple more storues planned. But I may get to it in the future. Anyway, here's chapter 18. I hope you all enjoy and please review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Rescuing the Children, Part 1

When Tommy, Jason, and RJ arrived at the entrance to Dai Shi's temple, they found it crawling with Rinshi and putties.

"Spread out, guys!" Jason said. "Head to the door and only engage these maggots if you have to. We don't have to destroy them, just get past them."

"Right!" Tommy and RJ replied. They started for the door, intending to do just what Jason said, but they found it harder than they'd thought to reach it. The putties and Rinshi surrounded them on all sides, making it so they had to fight them just to clear a path.

"This is taking too long!" Tommy cried in frustration after a while.

"I've got an idea!" RJ shouted. "I'll engage them and keep them focused on me while you guys go for the door and get the kids!"

"There's too many for any of us to handle alone!" Jason yelled back. He leapt up and did a somersault over the heads of two putties and landed beside him. "Grab my arm!" I'll teleport us to the door. Tommy, get ready!" He touched his communicator and in a flash of light, he and RJ disappeared and reappeared an instant later next to the door.

Tommy appeared next to them. "Okay, let's go," he said. With that, all three of them entered the temple.

Meanwhile, the other rangers had called on their Zords and were now in their respective cockpits ready to battle Serpentera.

"All right, guys, let's spread out and hit it from all sides!" Casey said from the Jungle Master Megazord. It was directly in front of Serpentera. Lily and Theo were with him.

"You got it!" Dom exclaimed from the Rhino Steel Zord, moving behind Serpentera.

"Right!" Kim and Zack called from the Thunder Megazord. It moved to one side of Serpentera.

Billy and Trini were in the Shogun Megazord. They'd called it as soon as they'd arrived, hoping against hope that it would respond, and it had. The Shogun megazord moved to the other side of Serpentera. "Let's do this!" The two of them cried.

"Those Shogun zords are awesome!" Theo exclaimed.

"He's right," agreed Lily. "I just hope they're packing some serious power!"

Zack laughed. "Believe me, they are," he replied.

"Okay, guys, Theo's right about the shogun zords, but we have a job to do and we need to stay focused on that," Casey said sternly. "Now, everyone, attack all at once!" They did, just as Serpentera let loose a blast of its own.

"Pathetic rangers!" Zedd sneered inside the cockpit of Serpentera. "Do they actually think four zords attacking all at once is going to stop us?"

At the helm, Goldar laughed. "This is going to be fun!" He pressed a button and Serpentera let loose a blast from its mouth, just as all four zords attacked.

The attacks didn't do much as Serpentera's armor was too strong. The blast from the Rhino Steel zord did leave a black mark on its leg, though.

However, Serpentera's blast struck the Jungle Master Megazord, sending it tumbling back into a building, knocking it over. The Serpentera kicked the Thunder Megazord, knocking it flat on its back on the ground.

"Those powerless rangers don't stand a chance!" Goldar exclaimed gleefully.

Dai Shi shot him a disapproving look. "Don't get to cocky, Goldar," he warned him. "That's the quickest way to turn a winning battle into a losing one."

"Wait a minute, something's not right here. Where are the Tigerzord and the Wolf Pride Megazord?" Zedd spoke up.

"Maybe we damaged them too much in the last battle and they're not repaired yet," suggested Goldar.

Dai Shi shook his head. "I don't think that's…," he began then interrupted himself as he thought of something. "Wait a minute, the children!" He whirled around and grabbed his comlink. "Camille, this is Dai Shi. Respond immediately!"

"What's wrong, Dai Shi?" Camille's voice came back instantly.

"Be on guard. Some of the rangers may be trying to enter the temple in an attempt to free the children even as we speak," he informed her as Goldar and Zedd gasped in surprise. "Don't let them succeed!"

"They're already inside the temple," Camille replied. There's' three of them. But don't worry, Scorpina and I will be ready and waiting for them, my lord. And so are dozens of putties and Rinshi in various spots leading to the children's' cell in all directions. We'll stop them before they even get close to the children!"

"Good," Dai Shi replied. "Make sure you do. Dai Shi out." With that, he ended the transmission.

Zedd turned to him. "They better stop those rangers. The children are our trump card," he said, as Serpentera continued to battle the four Zords.

"Don't worry, Your Evilness," Goldar assured him. "Scorpina won't let them be rescued."

"Neither will Camille," Dai Shi informed Goldar. "She's strong and tough. She'll handle those moronic rangers!"

"Take that, rangers!" Goldar exclaimed as he fired another blast from Serpentera's mouth, this time hitting the Shogun Megazord and sending it flying.

All three of them laughed. "Those rangers are no match for the power of Serpentera!" Zedd cried gleefully.

Dai Shi rolled his eyes. Zedd and Goldar's overconfidence and cockiness was irritating, not to mention dangerous. He'd have to speak to them about it later. But now he had to focus on the battle. He looked at the viewscreen just in time to see a blast nail the Rhino Steel Zord. Sparks flew as it crashed into a building. He smirked. "It won't be long now," he said.

"Dom!" Casey screamed as the Rhino Steel Zord crash into a building.

"Are you all right?" Lily added anxiously.

There was a pause, then, "Yeah, but I have to reboot some of my systems," he replied, breathing a little hard. "It'll be a few minutes before I can get back in the battle."

"Okay, but please hurry. We're going to need everything we have to stop this monstrosity," Casey told him.

"Casey, we can't even scratch it!" Theo exclaimed. "I don't think we can stop it, even if we throw everything we have at it."

"I'm glad Dom's okay, but we're getting our asses kicked!" Zack exclaimed. "We won't last much longer like this!" As if to prove his point, Serpentera let loose a loud roar and blasted the Thunder Megazord into the Shogun Megazord, sending both of them to the ground with a thunderous impact.

"Damn, there go our rear shields!" Kim said, as sparks and even some smoke began to fill the cockpit.

"We need help," Billy stated. "I call on the power of Tor!" There was a flash of light as a small green turtle appeared. It immediately grew huge, so it was half again as big as the Rhino Steel Zord. It roared and converted to warrior mode, standing on its hind legs.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Casey exclaimed as its chest opened to reveal a chamber for a zord to recharge, with cables and wires and so forth.

"It's huge!" Dom added, sounding awed.

"It's bigger than our zords, but compared to Serpentera, it's still small," Theo told him.

"Dom, my readings are showing that your zord will fit inside," Billy said. "Jump in and Tor's heavy armor will protect you while it recharges you."

"Right," Dom replied. His zord jumped into the air and landed inside Tor. The doors immediately shut, completely enclosing it inside.

In Serpentera's cockpit, Dai Shi stared at the new zord. "What the fuck is that thing?" He asked in stunned disbelief.

"That's Tor the Shuttlezord, one of the rangers' old zords, that assisted their regular zords when I first arrived on Earth," Zedd explained. "It may look like just an overgrown turtle, but its armor in very heavy, and in addition the power it packs, it has the ability to recharge the other zords as well as drain our power."

"It's done that to us before," Goldar put in as Tor converted to warrior mode, standing on its hind legs.

"And we must be really careful around it," Zedd finished as its chest opened.

"Well, just blast the damn thing, then, before that rhino zord gets recharged!" Dai Shi exclaimed, watching as the Rhino Steel Zord jumped inside of its open chest.

Goldar pressed a button and Serpentera fired a blast at Tor. But when the smoke cleared, it was still standing in the same place, completely undamaged.

"What?!" Dai Shi exclaimed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "How in the hell is this possible? The blast didn't even scratch it!"

"I told you that its armor is very heavy," Zedd told him. It takes a few blasts to penetrate it."

"Then keep blasting it!" Dai Shi replied. "It must be stopped!" _Before it screws up our plans_, he added to himself.

"We are, but we can't focus all of our attention on it or we will leave ourselves open to the other zords," Zedd said. "But don't worry, Dai Shi, we will destroy it."

"We'd better," Dai Shi muttered under his breath. They'd come too far for all to be wrecked now.

As Tor recharged Dom's zord, Serpentera fired a blast at it. Tor was able to withstand it, though, and the others attacked Serpentera in an attempt to distract it.

Casey gasped. "How is it still standing after a blast like that?" He asked, shocked.

"It should have been pulverized, but there's not even a scratch on it!" Lily added.

"Its armor protected it, but after a couple more of those blasts, it will be penetrated," Billy explained. "We must keep attacking Serpentera to keep its focus away from it."

"You got it, Billy!" Casey replied. "Let's go, guys!"

As they renewed their attacks, Kim voiced what they were all thinking. "I just hope Tommy, Jason, and RJ are succeeding in freeing the children."

"And that they are unhurt," Casey added grimly. The thought of something happening to RJ scared the hell out of him. _Please be careful, my wolf_, he silently urged his lover.

Tommy, Jason, and RJ had entered the temple only to run into more Rinshi and putties. They immediately had begun to battle their way past them. "Damn it, there's got to be a better way!" Jason cried in frustration, after several long minutes of fighting. "This is taking too long!"

"Not to worry!" RJ told him. "I call on the spirit inside! Free the wolf!" As soon as he finished speaking, his wolf spirit emerged from him, which was purple, and launched itself at the Rinshi and putties with a mighty roar, biting and clawing madly. In moments, all of them were destroyed and it faded away, back into RJ.

"Holy shit, that was awesome!" Tommy exclaimed, awe in his voice.

"It was impressive," Jason agreed.

"I'll bet that comes in handy during battle," Tommy added.

"It's my animal spirit, not just a weapon for battle, and it's always with me," RJ replied seriously. "It's a part of me, to be respected and loved."

"I'd love to learn more about it, and animal spirits in general, but now is not the time," Tommy told him.

"So would I," Jason agreed. "But right now we have to get to the kids and rescue them."

"Jason's right, let's go!" RJ exclaimed. He pointed to a tunnel on their left. "The dungeon's this way!" He turned and headed for it.

"Come on, bro; let's go get our children back!" Jason said to Tommy. With that, they followed RJ down the tunnel they hoped with all their heart would lead them to their children. _Hang on, kids,_ _we're coming for you_, he told them silently.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Will the get to the children and rescue them? Will the other rangers be able to stop Serpentera? Stay tuned to find out and please review! BTW, do you think I should bring in some others of Zordon's first rangers? If so who?


	19. Rescuing the Children, Part 2

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before. I own nothing exept the kids, Diamonator, Magda, and the plot. Disney and Saban own everything else.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 19. I hope you enjoy and please review! The feedback I've received for this story has dropped over the past two chapters. :(

* * *

**Chapter 19: Rescuing the Children, Part 2**

"Come on, we're almost there!" RJ urged Tommy and Jason as they turned another corner in Dai Shi's temple. The three of them had run into three more groups of Rinshi and putties after RJ"s wolf spirit destroyed the first group.

"Man, how many of these things does Dai Shi have?" Jason asked as they were ambushed by yet another dozen of them.

"Unfortunately, thousands," RJ replied as they began to battle this group. It didn't long to dispense with them and be on their way once more.

"We're close, the cells are just around that corner up there," RJ said a couple of minutes later, pointing to it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tommy told him.

"Nothing, bro, let's go!" Jason answered, and hurried up to the corner. Rounding it, he was struck in the chest seemingly out of nowhere by a green blur. He cried out in pain as he slammed into the wall.

Tommy and RJ were three feet from the corner when they heard Jason's exclamation of pain. "Jase!" Tommy cried, speeding around the corner only to be hit by that same green blur which knocked him into the wall next to Jason.

RJ was more cautious, however. He tiptoed around the corner and instantly dropped top the ground. The green blur shot over him. As it hit the wall, unable to stop its momentum, he immediately recognized it as Camille. RJ Jumped to his feet and glared at her. "You're going down, Camille!" He exclaimed.

Camille turned to face him, clad in her green chameleon armor. "I don't think so, wolf ranger!" She retorted.

RJ turned to Tommy and Jason, who had just gotten back to their feet. "You're going to pay for attacking my friends!" He snapped at her. He took a step towards Jason. "Are you guys ok?" He asked.

They nodded. "Yeah," Jason replied.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, RJ saw Camille lean down and pick up her sai and charge at Jason. "Jason, look out!" He yelled. Jason spun and had just enough time to bring up his Power Sword to block the sai headed for his head.

As Jason began to fight Camille, Tommy tried to sneak up behind her but Scorpina appeared and kicked him in the side. Tommy whirled around, unsheathing Saba as he did so and retaliated. A moment later, they were locked in combat.

RJ knew Camille and Scorpina had made a critical error. Engaging Tommy and Jason one-on-one left him free to get to the kids. He watched them closely and when both of their backs were turned, he darted past and down the hall and around the final corner. As he started down it, he saw no one, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He could be walking into an ambush.

Just then, he heard sounds coming from a cell four away from where he was. _The children_, he thought and headed toward it, alert and ready for anything or anything that might try to stop him.

----------------------------------------------------

Inside their cell, Joy looked up as she heard approaching footsteps. "Somebody's coming," she announced.

"It's probably just Camille and that gold Scorpion lady," Jesse told her.

"I don't like that lady," Faith told her brother. "She's mean and she always yells."

"I know, but we have to be strong," her brother replied.

"Guys, I don't think it's them. Those footsteps sound different," Ian announced.

"I hope it's not that red muscley guy!" Faith wailed. "He's meaner than the ladies!" She hid behind her brother.

"Don't worry, sissy," Jesse assured her. "I won't let him hurt you."

"I want Mama and Papa!" Ian exclaimed.

So did Joy. She was scared. She didn't know why these bad people had taken them or what they wanted. She only knew it had something to do with Mama and Papa, and probably Aunt Trini and Uncle Jason as well. "I know, bubby, but right now we have to stay strong," she said.

"Hey, let's see if we can find a way out of here," Jesse suggested.

Joy doubted they would find anything, but at least it would distract the younger two. She opened her mouth to agree, but before she could say a word an unfamiliar male voice spoke. "Hey, kids," it said.

All four turned and saw a strange man with longish brown hair and green eyes standing outside their cell. "Who are you?" Jesse wanted to know.

"Do you work for the bad ladies?" Ian asked at the same time.

"Are you going to hurt us or take us someplace far away?" Faith demanded.

"What do you want with us?" Joy asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good!" Jesse exclaimed.

The stranger held up his hands. "Hey, hey, hey," he said. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here?" Joy demanded.

He smiled warmly at them. "To get you out of here," he replied. He began to search for a way to open the door.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Jesse wanted to know.

The stranger, not finding a key or any other way to open the door, turned back to the kids. "Back up and stay back," he told them.

"What are you going to do?" Ian demanded as they backed up.

"I'm going to get you out of here," the stranger answered. He flicked his wrist and a strange device appeared there. "Wolf beam, now!" A purple beam of energy shot from the device and hit the lock on the cell, vaporizing it instantly. Another flick of his wrist, and the device vanished.

"That was awesome!" Ian exclaimed.

"What was that?" Joy asked.

"How did you do it?" Faith wanted to know.

The stranger smiled. "I'll explain later, I promise," he said. "But right now, we need to get out of here. So if you all will please come with me, we can away from these bad people."

Faith and Ian started to go to him, but Jesse stopped them. "Wait, how do we know you're not one of them?" He asked warily.

"Yeah, how do we know we can trust you?" Joy added. "This could all be a trap."

"It's not," the stranger assured them. "My name is RJ, and I'm a friend of all your parents."

"If you're a friend of our parents, then how come we've never seen you before?" Jesse wanted to know.

"Because I just met them several days ago when they came to help my friends and me with something important," he explained. "And right now, both of your dads are back there fighting the bad ladies." He pointed back the way he'd come.

Joy looked at Jesse. "What do you think?" She asked him.

Jesse shrugged. "Well, it still could be a trap, but considering the alternatives, it's our best option right now," he replied.

That was good enough for Joy. "Come on, guys, let's go," she told the younger two. With that, they all followed RJ out of the cell and down the hall, heading for freedom.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jason and Tommy were getting nowhere with Camille and Scorpina. No one could gain an advantage or the upper hand. It was a complete stalemate.

"Why don't you just give up, Tommy?" Scorpina yelled as he kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble back a couple of steps. "You can't beat me!"

"That's what you think!" Tommy retorted, charging at her. She was ready for it, however, and met him head on.

Next to him, Jason leapt up and slashed downward with his sword, catching Camille on her shoulder, sending her reeling backward into the wall from the force. "Lucky shot, Jason!" She sneered. Quickly regaining her balance, she raised her sais and charged Jason, Flinging one of her sais as she did. It hit the hand holding the sword, causing it to fly out of his grip and land several feet away.

Jason yelped an exclamation of pain and dove for his sword, only to be blocked by Camille. "I don't think so," she told him and kicked it away. In response, Jason kicked her sai away. Camille laughed. "Do you really think that hurts me?" She scoffed. She held up her remaining sai. "I still have a weapon, and you don't!"

"That's where you're wrong," Jason told her. "A martial artist's whole body is a weapon." As if to prove his point, he did a dive roll right into her left leg, taking it out from under her and sending her to the floor as he rolled past and came back up. "See what I mean?" He asked smugly.

"I see that you were lucky!" She shot back, getting up.

"I'll show you lucky, you ugly dog!" Jason retorted, charging her again.

Just then, Tommy, who had just sent Scorpina to the floor, noticed something odd. "Hey, Jase, where's RJ?" He asked. "I don't see him."

Jason glanced around and saw that Tommy was right. RJ was gone. "I don't know. I never even saw him leave," he replied.

"That's just great!" Tommy exclaimed bitterly. "I never would have pegged him for the vanishing kind." He shook his head in disgust.

Suddenly Jason realized exactly where he must have gone and laughed out loud.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Jase," Tommy said dryly.

"I do find this amusing, Tommy, but not for the reason you think!" Jason replied. He looked at Camille. "You have lost, witch!" He exclaimed gleefully. "And I can almost guarantee that Dai Shi's going to be pissed when he finds out that you allowed the kids to be rescued!"

Tommy gasped. "You think that's where he is right now?" He asked.

Jason nodded. "I do."

Camille whirled around. "Scorpina, did you leave anyone guarding the kids when you left them?" She wanted to know.

Scorpina hesitated. "I, uh, I didn't think about that when we saw the rangers this close to them," she replied. "I just…"

"You just acted without thinking!" Camille finished angrily. "That's what's wrong with you. You operate on emotion, instead of brainpower! Now Dai Shi's going to have our heads, and it's all your fault!" She was seething with fury. Scorpina was less than worthless!

"Don't yell at me!" Scorpina retorted. "How was I supposed to know that this many would stay out of the battle against Serpentera?" Jason and Tommy exchanged glances through their helmets at this.

"I ought to do more than just yell, you maggot! You would know if you ever thought ahead and planned for various contingencies and were ready for anything!" Camille shot back. "Now, thanks to you, we've lost our trump card!"

Jason would have laughed out loud at them if the situation wasn't so serious. Just then, his communicator beeped. He quickly raised it to his mouth. "This is Jason. Go ahead," he said.

"This is RJ; I've got the kids with me. We're about forty feet from you," the wolf master replied.

Jason sighed in relief. "Stay there," he instructed. "Tommy and I will come to you. We'll be right there." He lowered his arm and looked at Tommy, who had heard everything. "Let's go, bro," he said.

Tommy nodded. "Right," he replied. They hit their teleportation buttons on their communicators and vanished in a flash of light. Appearing momentarily next to RJ and the kids, they all grabbed hands and disappeared from the temple, teleporting back to the loft.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Will Dai Shi and Zedd punish Camille and Scorpina for letting the kids get freed? Will the rangers ever stop Scorpina? Stay tuned to find out and please review! (They are great motivators!)


	20. Enter: Tor, the Shuttlezord

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer: **Same as Chapter _19_.

**A/N: **Here's chapter 21. I hope you enjoy and please review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Enter: Tor, the Shuttlezord

While RJ, Tommy, and Jason were freeing the children, the other rangers were continuing to battle Serpentera. So far, they were holding out, but just barely. All the zords were banged up and beginning to sustain some damage, even Tor.

Just then, a blast hit Tor and knocked it onto its back. It roared and flailed its legs, unable to right itself.

"Man, we can't take much more of this!" Zack yelled as the Thunder Megazord came up to Tor and flipped it over. Tor roared in response and the Megazord clapped it on its shoulder and nodded.

"Zack's right," Billy stated. "Although the Thunder Megazord has partial rear shields now, Tor's armor won't hold for much longer, maybe for only one more blast and we haven't been able to penetrate Serpentera's armor at all."

"Let's just have Tor drain its power," Lily suggested.

"No, we should go with our plan and plant explosives inside it and blow it up," Casey said.

"Tor hasn't been able to get close enough to drain its power," Billy told Lily at the same time.

"And we don't have the explosives with us, Casey," Kim added.

"Well, why the hell not?" He wanted to know.

"Because I thought you would have them since it was your plan," Kim answered.

"It might be my plan, but that doesn't mean that I can do everything!" Casey exclaimed in frustration.

"Guys, none of that matters now," Zack broke in.

"Zack's right," Lily said. "Right now we need to distract that monster so Tor can get in close and drain its power."

Casey nodded. "Then let's do it!" With that, all the zords attacked Serpentera from the same side. That attack was fierce and it didn't take long for Serpentera to be totally focused on stopping it.

Just then, A huge blast rocked the Rhino Steel Zord, destroying the ground in front of it and sending it flying backward amid smoke and sparks with Dom yelling as well. Tor, who had been near the back, took advantage of the distraction to sneak around to the other side of Serpentera and get in close, touching its leg. It roared softly and got to work.

"Dom, are you okay?" Casey called out.

"I think so, Case," Dom replied. "But I can't say the same for my zord."

Casey didn't like the sound of that. "How bad is it?" He wanted to know.

Dom groaned. "Well, put it this way. I won't be in this battle anymore," he told him, sounding disappointed. "My stabilizers are shot, my shields are gone, I don't have enough power to spit, and enough skeletal damage to make the arms useless. I don't even know if it is capable of converting back to rhino mode."

Casey shook his head. This was bad. The last thing they needed was to be down another Zord. "Don't worry, Dom," Casey said. "Just stay back and start repairing. The rest of us will keep Serpentera busy. Come on, guys!" The remaining zords renewed their attack, trying to doge Serpentera's powerful blasts at the same time.

Just then, Serpentera kicked the Jungle Master Megazord into the Shogun Megazord, knocking them both over. Serpentera then opened its mouth to fire a finishing blast at them. But to everyone's surprise, nothing happened.

"What the heck?" Lily exclaimed. "It didn't blast us!"

"I though we were finished!" Theo added.

Just then Zack whooped. "It doesn't have enough power to blast us! Tor drained it!"

Lily gasped. "Are you serious?"

"I sure am," Zack replied.

Lily, Theo, and Dom started cheering and whooping loudly. Casey didn't join in, however. "Guys, calm down," he said sternly. "This isn't over. "Serpentera's only out of power, not destroyed, and RJ, Jason, and Tommy are still in Dai Shi's temple."

They sobered instantly, realizing that Casey was right. Things were still far from over.

---------------------------------------------------

Inside Serpentera's cockpit, Dai Shi was pissed. "Blast them, you fools!" He yelled impatiently at Zedd and Goldar.

"We can't, Serpentera is out of power," Goldar replied, frantically pushing buttons on his controls.

"What?!" Zedd exclaimed.

"How in the hell can that be?" Dai Shi wanted to know. "We were just at two-thirds power seconds ago!"

"It was drained by Tor!" Goldar explained.

Dai Shi whirled around and glared daggers at Zedd. "You said we would destroy that thing!" He snarled, eyes blazing with fury.

"We will, Dai Shi!" Zedd replied heatedly.

Dai Shi couldn't believe his ears. "And just how do you plan to do that with no power?" He roared back unbelievingly.

"We will as soon as we recharge!" Zedd answered.

"We need to go now," Goldar broke in. "We're vulnerable just sitting here powerless."

"Use the reserves and get us out of here!" Zedd ordered him.

"At once, Your Evilness!" Goldar replied. "We have just enough reserve power to get back."

"We have reserve power and we're running?!" Dai Shi asked incredulously. "We should be using it to destroy the rangers."

"It's not enough," Zedd told him. "The reserve power is just enough to get us back. It's what it's there for; to make sure we don't get stranded anywhere."

"So, this thing is not invincible after all," Dai Shi stated. "It does have weaknesses."

"Just until we recharge," Zedd corrected.

"Then we'd better do it quick and destroy Tor once and for all!" Dai Shi growled warningly. "My patience is wearing thin."

The radio came to life before Zedd could reply. "Dai Shi, I'm afraid we have some bad news," Camille's voice said.

Dai Shi grabbed it before Zedd or Goldar could and spoke into it. "What is it, Camille?" He asked her; afraid he already knew the answer.

"Three of the rangers managed to free the children, My Lord," She replied.

"What?! How dare you let this happen!" Dai Shi exploded as Zedd and Goldar gasped.

"I didn't, Dai Shi. Scorpina did when she left her post at the cell, leaving it unguarded. I was doing my job of engaging the rangers when she decided I need help and just left without telling me or leaving guards or anything!" Camille informed him.

"How dare you blame it all on…" Zedd began.

"Quiet," Dai Shi snapped, cutting him off. "Camille, we are returning to recharge. Make sure Scorpina is there when we arrive. She has a lot to answer for."

"Yes, My Lord," she replied and ended the transmission.

Dai Shi whirled around to glare at Zedd and Goldar. "Scorpina is an incompetent brainless idiot!" He snarled.

"Now just a minute!" Goldar began, angry at hearing his mate talked about that way. "You are wrong, Dai Shi!"

"Am I? Then how do you explain why she let the children be rescued right out from under her?" He wanted to know. "Please enlighten me, Goldar." He folded him arms across his chest and glared at him.

Goldar hesitated and then spoke. "Well maybe Camille lied to save her own skin," he suggested.

Dai Shi saw red. "How dare you imply that, you overgrown monkey!" He snarled menacingly, stepping toward him threateningly as his hands began to glow with his Zocato power.

"Enough of this!" Zedd broke in as Goldar gulped and shrank back from Dai Shi. "We need to get back. Then we'll sort this out."

"Then let us hurry and get back," Dai Shi told him impatiently. "We must not lose control of the situation. Those rangers and their zords must be destroyed before anything else goes wrong!" But first, he would make sure Scorpina paid for her idiotic blunder!

--------------------------------------------

"Look, they're leaving!" Dom exclaimed as Serpentera lifted off from the ground and rose into the sky.

"After them!" Theo cried. "We can still catch them!"

"No, Theo," Casey said. "Our zords are damaged and RJ and the others haven't come back yet." He was very worried.

"We better get back to the loft and try to contact them," Trini said worriedly.

"Trini's right," Casey agreed. "Let's go."

"And once we know what's going on with them, then we can start repairing our Zords," Dom added. The others agreed and after returning their damaged zords to their hiding places, they returned to the loft.

When they arrived, they found a surprise waiting for them.

"Joy, Ian!" Kim exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging them both to her.

"Hey, what about me?" Tommy asked. Kim's response was to pull him into the hug as well. Next to them, Trini and Jason were doing the same thing with Jesse and Faith. All the kids were crying, even Grace, who was being held by Hayley.

"I'm just glad you guys are safe!" Trini exclaimed after several moments, crying and laughing at the same time.

"Those mean ladies that took us are after you guys," Jesse told her and Jason, sniffling and drying his eyes.

Jason nodded. "We know. But don't worry, we're going to stop them before they can get us," he said reassuringly and hugged him and Faith again.

Meanwhile, Casey had thrown himself into RJ's waiting arms. "I was so worried about you," he murmured.

"I was about you, too," RJ replied. "Especially after Camille mentioned that Serpentera was on the attack again."

"It was bad," Casey told him. "Dom's zord was heavily damaged and the others sustained some damage. We were only able to stop it by having Tor drain its power."

RJ nodded. "I know," he replied. "We arrived back here and checked the monitors, Serpentera was flying away. We saw Tor and figured out what had happened."

"I just hope Dom's okay," Casey said. "He was pretty shaken up when his zord took a direct blast." They both looked over at where Dom was standing and holding Fran tight. He looked pale and worn out.

"He's tough," RJ whispered. "He'll be okay. But what about you? You're not hurt, are you?" Concern filled his voice and face.

Casey shook his head. "No, just a little shaken up by the closeness of the battle," he said.

RJ pulled him close and stroked his hair. "We're going to end this real soon," He said firmly.

Casey nodded and threaded his hand through RJ's hair. "And destroy Serpentera," he added. They kissed tenderly.

"Guys!" Lily said loudly. "I hate to interrupt, but Zedd and Serpentera and the other are going to be back; most likely sooner than we think. And we have a lot to do to make sure we're ready for them."

"Lily's right," Jason spoke up. It doesn't take that long to recharge Serpentera; just a couple of days at the most. And with the kids freed, Zedd and Dai Shi are going to be mad as fuck and hell-bent on making us suffer and on destroying us."

"Jason's right," Casey said. "Serpentera will be back, powered-up, and ready for destruction. And we will be ready for it; for it will be our final battle against it."

"What do you mean, Casey?" Dom asked him.

Casey looked at him and then at each of them in turn before replying firmly and seriously, "I mean, either it will be destroyed or we will."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? What will Dai Shi do to Scorpina and will Zedd and Goldar stand by and watch or will they intervene? Will the rangers manage to destroy Serpentera? Do you like the story so far? Are people out of character? Feedback is greatly appreciated so please review on your way out!


	21. Getting Ready

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long wait! My computer was in the shop last week so I couldn't write. Anyway, here's chapter 21. I hope you enjoy and please review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Getting Ready**

"Scorpina, where are you?" Dai Shi thundered as soon as he, Goldar, and Zedd returned to the palace and entered the throne room.

"She's right here," Camille answered, entering the room and pulling Scorpina with her. The golden-clad warrior woman shook free of Camille and stared defiantly at Dai Shi.

"Yes, Dai Shi?" She asked.

"Come here," He replied in a no-nonsense tone of voice, beckoning with his finger.

She did so, the defiant look never leaving her face. When she reached him, she looked him directly in the eye. "What?"

Dai Shi did not speak. Instead, he raised his arm and backhanded her across the face with enough force to send her to the floor. Then he spoke. "You are a pathetic, brainless woman who can't even be counted on to perform even the simplest tasks!" He snarled viciously. "You're absolutely worthless!"

Goldar was outraged. "You are way out of line!" He shouted, going up to Scorpina and helping her to her feet.

Dai Shi glared at him. "Am I? Ask her who is responsible for the children being freed!" He shot back. "It was your miserable excuse for a mate who did!" He went on.

"That's it!" Goldar yelled, absolutely livid now. "I have had it with you treating her like a piece of shit! Besides being way out of line, it's not true!" He was shaking with rage and his eyes were blazing with fury.

"And I have had it with your insubordination, monkey!" Dai Shi shot back. "You are an underling, which means you treat your superiors with the respect they deserve and listen and obey them and not talk back to them, you maggot!" He raised his hand, now glowing with power. "And if you have to learn it painfully, then so be it!"

"Shut up, Dai Shi!" Zedd yelled before he could unleash his power on Goldar. "I am sick and tired of you acting like you own the whole universe! Yes, Scorpina was responsible for the children being freed, but it wasn't just her. Camille was guarding them as well so she was at equal fault. And furthermore, you will not attack her and Goldar or threaten them anymore!" He glowed red in his anger.

"How dare you blame me for Scorpina's incompetence!" Camille snapped before Dai Shi could respond. "I was doing just what I was supposed to. She was the one who left them unguarded!"

"Hey, what happened to our truce?" Scorpina wanted to know.

"This has nothing to do with it. This is about failure, which I do not tolerate," Dai Shi snapped back.

"But we're supposed to be working together, not fighting with each other," she told him.

Camille snorted. "And you call leaving your post with out telling me working together?" She asked witheringly.

Scorpina threw up her hands. "Okay, I made a mistake!" She exclaimed exasperatedly. "But I thought all the rangers were battling you, so I came to help!"

"Even if they were, you still should have contacted me first and left some Rinshi or putties guarding the kids before you left," Camille replied.

"Oh, like you've never screwed up before," Scorpina retorted.

Camille shook her head. "I have," she replied. "But when I do, I admit to it instead of making excuses."

Scorpina couldn't take anymore. "Fine!" She snapped. "You're Miss Perfect and I'm a total screw-up!" With that, she turned and ran from the room.

"Scorpina, wait!" Goldar shouted. Shooting Dai Shi and Camille a glare, he turned and ran after her.

When he was gone Dai Shi spoke up. "Let them go for now, Zedd. We have more pressings matters to attend to. Like getting Serpentera recharged so we can use it to destroy those meddlesome rangers once and for all!" Camille nodded vigorously.

But Zedd shook his head. "We have an even more important matter than that," He snapped. "You are not going to attack Scorpina like that!" He glowed red.

Dai Shi smirked. "Oh, really?" He asked. "And just what are you going to do about it? You know you cannot match my power!" His hands began to glow red and he held them up.

Zedd knew he was right, but he also knew that Dai Shi was way out of line with how he'd just treated Scorpina. And so was Camille. But what could he do. Suddenly he had an idea. He'd have the last laugh once the rangers were defeated, but for now he'd play along with Dai Shi. "Whatever, Dai Shi!" He spat. "Let's just get those rangers destroyed!"

Dai Shi nodded slowly. "So we do agree on something, Lord Zedd," he replied. "So let's get to it."

"Yes, let's," Zedd agreed, smirking behind his mask. The sooner the rangers were destroyed, the sooner he would put Dai Shi in his place!

* * *

Silence reigned after Casey spoke. Finally Theo spoke. "How can you be so sure of that, Casey?" He wanted to know.

Casey turned to face him. "First, neither our zords nor we can handle battle after battle with it, and with each battle, civilian casualties increase and so does the destruction to the city," he replied. "Second, we're going to use my plan and plant explosives inside it that will destroy that monster when they go off." He looked at Jason and Tommy, silently daring them to object. When they didn't he went on. "RJ, you and Billy are responsible for building or obtaining the bombs needed. Dom, Theo, Trini, and Tommy, your job is to repair any and all zords that are damaged. Lily, you and I will run the parlor with Kim and Zack helping out by waiting and bussing tables. Jason will analyze Serpentera to find the most effective spot for planting the explosives and for getting two of us in and out undetected." Jason raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"But what about me?" Fran asked. "Shouldn't I be working the parlor too, since I do work for Jungle Karma?"

Casey nodded. "Yes you do," He replied. "But right now I need you to be in charge of monitoring the city and keep a sharp lookout for Serpentera and or Dai Shi, Zedd, or any monsters or their foot soldiers and alert us at the first sign of trouble. You've done this before so you already know how."

Fran saluted. "You can count on me, Casey!" She said seriously.

He nodded. "Good, then let's get started!" He replied.

As RJ headed to his work area with Billy, he was beaming. Casey was definitely showing the veterans what he was made of!

Just before he sat down, Billy turned back around. "Jason, all of our old data on Serpentera is on disk number three inside the case in Hayley's bag. Use that along with any and all new data on RJ's computers to find the best place to plant the explosives," He told him.

Jason nodded. "Thanks, Billy," he replied and headed for Hayley's bag.

Billy turned back around as everyone hurried to begin their respective tasks.

* * *

When Goldar finally caught up with Scorpina, they were in an empty training room about fifty yards down the hall from the throne room. "Scorpina, stop!" He exclaimed to her as he came up beside her.

Scorpina, breathing hard, turned to face him. "I hate that bitch!" She burst out. "She thinks she's so much better than everyone else!

Goldar nodded as he slipped his arms around his mate and pulled her close. "I know," he replied. "And she's got Dai Shi wrapped around her little finger so much that she can do no wrong in his eyes!"

"That's the worst part!" Scorpina exclaimed bitterly. "Because no matter what she does, Dai Shi is always going to take her side; and Zedd can't stop it because Dai Shi's more powerful! I don't know what we're going to do!"

Goldar cupped her chin in his hands. "I'll tell you what we're going to do," he told her. "We're going to stay strong and get through this because while Dai Shi may be more powerful than Zedd, he isn't more powerful than the three of us together." He tenderly caressed her cheek.

"But can the three of us over power him and Camille?" Scorpina asked. "Because we both know she'll be right there fighting by his side."

Goldar nodded. "Yes, we can," he replied firmly. "Believe me, Camille and Dai Shi are going to pay for treating you like the way they just did!"

Scorpina's response was to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. He returned the kiss and when it was over, they held each other close; content just to be in each other's arms.

"I love you, Goldar," Scorpina said softly after a couple of moments.

"I love you too, Scorpina," Goldar replied tenderly, pulling her even closer. They stayed that way until Zedd called for them a little later.

* * *

"Good news, the zords are repaired and ready to go!" Dom announced as he entered the loft late that evening followed by Tommy, Theo, and Trini.

Jason looked up from the printouts he was studying. "Good, because I've found the perfect spot to plant the explosives," he said.

"And we've got the explosives," RJ announced from his work area. He and Billy held them up.

"There hasn't been so much as a peep from either Dai Shi or Zedd or their minions," Fran reported from the monitors.

"And we just closed the parlor," Casey added. "Business was good but I'm exhausted!"

"I know what you mean," Kim said with a yawn. "It's a lot more tiring waiting and bussing tables than it looks. But it was also fun."

"I hear you there," Zack told her.

Kim gave him a mock glare. "How would you know?" She asked him. "You spent most of the time clowning around and showing off for the customers!"

Zack blushed as the others giggled. "I wouldn't go that for, Kim," he replied. "I did work."

"Not as much as you clowned around and showed off," Kim told him.

"That's our Zack!" Jason announced from the couch. "Major show-off and clown extraordinaire!" This was met with laughter as Zack glared at Jason.

"Very funny, Jase!" He retorted, and then smiled wickedly. "But at least I don't spend all my time making out with Trini!"

Trini blushed beet red and covered her face with her hands as Jason jumped up. "I should hope not, Zack, seeming how she's _my_ wife!" He shot back. "And furthermore, at least I have a wife!"

"Ooh, he burned you, Zack!' Tommy exclaimed as others cracked up.

"You guys are hilarious!" Casey said through his giggles. "Anyway, I hope there's no trouble tonight because I know we all could very much use a good night's sleep."

"Speaking of which, we better get to bed," RJ spoke up.

"RJ's right," Jason said. We're going to need all the rest we can get so we're at our best in the coming final battle."

At his words, they all started getting ready for bed. They all knew that they needed to get as much sleep in as they could. The final battle would be upon them before they knew it.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Will the rangers succeed in destroying Serpentera? Will Zedd get his revenge on Dai Shi? Did you like the Goldar/Scorpina fluff? Stay tuned to find out and please leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated!


	22. The Night Before

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to my two faithful reviewers who have reviewed every chapter so far: PinkRangerFan and J. W. Appel. Thank you guys so much. You're feedback means a great deal to me. Please keep it coming! Now, onto chapter 23!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: The Night Before

"All right, listen carefully," Lord Zedd commanded as soon as Goldar and Scorpina had arrived back in the throne room. "Serpentera is being recharged as we speak and it will take twelve hours for the recharging to be complete. And at that time, we take it out and start destroying Ocean bluff, block by block. No more stupid games or toying with them!"

"And when they do confront us, we give them an ultimatum: Either they surrender or we destroy Ocean Bluff!" Dai Shi added and grinned evilly.

"But what if they don't surrender?" Goldar wanted to know.

"Then we start destroying other towns and even big cities like Los Angeles until they do!" Zedd answered.

"And you they will. They won't endanger innocent civilians!" Camille sneered.

"Yes, it is their biggest weakness!" Zedd exclaimed with a laugh.

"And we will exploit it to the fullest!" Dai Shi added smugly, laughing as well.

"So use this time to eat, sleep, relax, or do anything else you want to and in exactly twelve hours, be back here!" Zedd told Goldar, Scorpina, and Camille.

"But stay in the temple," Dai Shi added. "There is to be no contact with the rangers or anyone else until we attack with Serpentera."

The three of them voiced acknowledgement and bowed. Then Goldar and Scorpina left the room together. Camille hesitated and gave Dai Shi a questioning look.

Dai shi interpreted it instantly and smiled and nodded at her, a reassuring look in his eyes.

She returned the smile and nod and left the room, confident that she would have some time alone with Dai Shi in the next few hours, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

"Do you think we will really be able to blow up Serpentera, honey?" Trini asked her husband as they were getting dressed for bed.

Jason checked on Grace, who was asleep in a baby bed that RJ had set up earlier against one wall of the room they were staying in, before answering his wife. "I do, sweetie," he replied, walking up to her and taking her in his arms. "We have to. That monster, as well as Zedd and Dai Shi, have been terrorizing people and the planet for far too long."

"And they even went after our kids," Trini added with a shudder. "I can't stand to think what would've happened if you, Tommy, and RJ hadn't been able to rescue them."

Jason held her tighter. "I know, and that's why we have to succeed; so our kids and all the other kids in the world will be safe." He kissed her gently and ran his fingers through her long, silky black hair.

Trini returned the kiss and then looked into his eyes. "And we will succeed, especially with you and Casey leading us," she told him, stroking his cheek. "And speaking of Casey, I can't believe he took charge and handed out assignments to everyone like he did earlier today," she added.

Jason nodded. "I know. But he is the Jungle Fury team's leader. And he's showing us that he's definitely not the naïve rookie kid that I took him for when we first arrived in Ocean Bluff," he replied.

"You're right. He's proven himself as a great leader," Trini said.

"Yeah, he's almost as good as me," Jason agreed.

Trini shook her head. "Honey, no one is as good as you," she stated firmly.

Jason couldn't help smiling at her words. He had the most loyal wife in the universe, as well at the smartest and most beautiful. "I don't know if Tommy would agree, but thank you," he replied softly, and kissed her again.

"It doesn't matter if he does or not, because it's the truth," she replied, once the kiss had ended.

"Well, here's another truth sweetheart," Jason told her. "You're beautiful, smart, and sexy. And you have way too many clothes on." He kissed her again, deeply and passionately this time. He felt a certain part of his body start to come alive as he began to get aroused.

Trini felt herself begin to get aroused as well as she returned the kiss. "I think I can fix that," she murmured breathlessly, and kissed him again.

Jason's eyes were darkening with desire as his arousal deepened. He moaned and kissed her harder as Trini began to take off her nightgown.

He helped her take it off and her panties as well and then let his hands wander as she removed his boxers. As soon as she got them off of him, they fell back on the bed, consumed with their need for each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Casey and RJ were snuggled up to each other in RJ's bed. Neither one of them had wanted to be alone that night.

"Mmm, I could just stay here like this forever," Casey murmured, his head on RJ's chest.

"Me too," RJ murmured back, as he rubbed Casey's back. His wolf spirit purred contently. "I'm really proud of you, Casey. You know that? The way you took charge earlier was really amazing."

Casey blushed, but he was proud of himself, too. "Thanks, RJ," he replied. "And speaking of which, did you see the way Tommy's and Jason's mouths dropped open when I started issuing orders?"

RJ giggled. "They would've hit the floor if they were open any wider!"

"I know," Casey said with a laugh. "But I think they finally realize that I'm not some rookie kid."

"I think you're right," RJ agreed. They shared a kiss and then he continued. "So now all that's left is destroying Serpentera."

"And then going away together!" Casey added with a grin, and then sobered quickly. "I just hope that we can pull it off."

"I know we can, my tiger," RJ told him firmly. "Especially with you leading us."

Casey heart warmed upon hearing that. It meant the world to him that RJ believed in him. And with RJ believing in him, he couldn't help but believe in himself as well. "I know we can, too," he replied softly, with a smile. He ran his finger along RJ's jaw line.

RJ's response was to crush his lips against his tiger's in a deep, passionate kiss. Casey returned it and it lead to another kiss, and then another. When they finally pulled back, both were breathing heavily.

"I love you so much, Casey," RJ murmured as they gazed deeply into one another's eyes.

"I love you too, RJ, more than anything," he murmured back. Their lips met again hungrily, which led to a hot and heavy make-out session before they settled down and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Back in Dai Shi's temple, Camille got up from the recliner in her room to answer a knock at her door. She opened it to find Dai Shi standing there. The next instant they were in each other's arms, kissing hungrily.

"Oh, Dai Shi, I've been waiting to be alone with you!" Camille said between kisses.

"So have I," he replied, kicking her door shut. He reached behind him with one hand and locked it as well.

Camille tangled her hands in his hair as they began to move toward her bed. She kissed him harder, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth as he removed his gloves.

He moaned and began unbuttoning her gown. Camille shivered at the feel of his hands against her bare back and undid his cape and tossed it aside. She then removed his belt and lifted up his shirt. He raised his arms and Camille pulled it off of him. Dai Shi then slid Camille's gown down over her arms so it slid to the floor around her feet. She stepped out of it and kicked it away. As they did this, their lips never parted any more than was necessary to pull the garments off.

Camille then knelt down and untied Dai Shi's boots and slid them off one by one, then removed his socks. She kissed her way back up his body as he stood back up. When she got back to his mouth, she undid his pants and slid them down over his thighs. At the same time, he removed her undershirt and bra.

He stepped out of his pants and kissed his way down her neck and upper chest until he reached her breasts. Once there, he took the right one in his mouth and sucked hard, drawing a deep moan from Camille.

"Oh yes, Dai Shi! Don't stop!" She exclaimed breathlessly. She moaned again as he continued to work the nipple around in his mouth. When he was done with the right, he switched to the left and did the same to it.

By the time he was finishing with the left, she was whimpering and grinding against his growing erection. "Did you like that?" Dai Shi asked her softly, as he grinded back against her.

All Camille could do was nod as their lips were locked once again. After several long moments, she pulled back long enough to say, "I need you so much, Dai Shi."

"I need you too, baby," Dai Shi responded as she kissed her way down his neck and chest, stopping a few times to take a piece of skin into her mouth and suck on it. When she reached his breasts, she gave them the same attention that he had given hers, his moans and groans serving to increase her arousal.

When she was finished, Dai Shi could wait no longer. He picked her up and carried her the remaining distance to her bed and gently laid her down and climbed on top of her. Kissing deeply and sensuously, they removed each other's remaining undergarments and then went about doing what Camille had longed for for so long.

* * *

Around three hours later, the couple lay trembling in each other's arms. "That was breathtakingly amazing!' Camille murmured to Dai Shi and then kissed him.

"You are incredible, Camille," Dai Shi replied. They kissed again. "That was the most wonderful experience of my life," he added when they broke apart.

"That goes double for me, my beloved," Camille told him, caressing his cheek. In all of her ten-thousand plus years, she had never been happier or more content than she was right now. She kissed his lips, then his chin, then his neck, before coming back to his lips and kissing then again.

Dai Shi returned the kiss, and then nibbled on her earlobe. Camille moaned contentedly and snuggled even closer to him. "I love you, Camille," he murmured when he'd finished.

"I love you too, Dai Shi," She murmured back. They shared another kiss and then Camille spoke again. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"So do I, my love," he replied. "But unfortunately we can't. Serpentera will be finished recharging in less than nine hours and we have to be ready to spring into battle as soon as it is." His voice was laced with regret.

"I know," she said sadly.

Dai Shi cupped her chin in his hand. "Hey, don't worry," he reassured her. "We've still got hours before that will happen, and I don't intend on moving until then."

Camille's eyebrows went up in surprise. She had though for sure that he would leave her to do some kind of business or preparation, not stay with her the whole night. But she wasn't about to say so. Instead she smiled. "That sounds wonderful," she told him.

"My sentiments exactly," Dai Shi replied. He kissed her again. He knew she had been surprised when he had told her that he wasn't leaving and he didn't blame her. Being all lovey-dovey and sappy just wasn't him, but he didn't care. There was nowhere else he wanted to be than right where he was; snuggled up to the woman he had come to love with all his heart. He sighed contentedly and buried his face in her soft, dark hair and closed his eyes.

The two just lay their in silence for several minutes, content with just being in each other's arms. Then they whispered back and forth for a little while longer before drifting off to a peaceful and restful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I thought some fluffiness before the big battle was in order. But who will win the big battle and at what cost? Stay tuned to find out and please Review!!!!!

**A/N 2:** To those who have reviewed but that I haven't heard from in the last several chapters, I really hope to hear from you! I really value your input and thoughts on the story!


	23. The Final Battle

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long wait. I was very busy with Christmas and all. But I'm back now. Here is chapter 23. I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Final Battle**

When Dom got up the next morning and made his way to the kitchen, he was surprise to find Fran already there. "You're up early," he said, walking up to her and hugging her.

They kissed good morning and then Fran spoke. "I couldn't sleep very well last night," she replied.

"How come?" Dom asked, concerned.

"I'm too worried about the upcoming battle," she answered. "I know you said not to worry, but I can't help it. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

He reached out and cupped her chin in his hand. "Fran, listen to me," he said gently. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise. I know the battle is going to be very tough and dangerous, but I'll be back as soon as it's over. And then we'll go out, just the two of us."

Fran's eyes widened in surprise. "You really mean that?" She asked.

"Absolutely," Dom answered. She hugged him tight, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Dom closed his eyes, content and relaxed. He wished they could stay like this forever. "I love you, Fran," he murmured, rubbing her back.

"I love you too, Dom," she whispered back. They just stayed like that; content to be in each other's arms.

They were still like that a few minutes later when Kim walked into the kitchen. She saw the couple and stopped short. "Well, look what we have here," she said. "Don't you two look cozy?"

Dom turned and glared at her. "Do you mind?" he asked. "This is private."

"Well, you sure pick a heck of a spot for privacy," Kim replied testily. "Do you really think people are going to stay out of the kitchen?"

"Well…" Dom began, and then let his voice trail off, not knowing how to finish. Kim had a good point.

"I was in here and Dom walked in and one thing just led to another," Fran spoke up. "I didn't sleep very well last night and he was comforting and reassuring me and that led to us hugging and holding each other and then you…"

"Okay, I get the point," Kim cut her off. "I don't need every detail."

"Well, you don't have to get mad," Fran replied.

"Fran's right," Dom said. "Chill out, would you?"

Kim's reply was cut off as Casey, RJ, and Lily cam in, followed by the others. "Okay, is everyone and everything all set for our plan of attack?" Casey asked, not wasting a moment. Yeses and affirmatives sounded as the other voiced their assents. "Good, then let's eat up because we'll need all the energy we can get."

"I just wish it would hurry up and start so it can be over," Fran said as the other got their breakfasts and started eating. "The worry and anxiety is killing me!"

Kim gave her an incredulous look. "You're not even a ranger so you won't even be in it. So why in the hell should you be so worried and anxious?" She wanted to know.

Fran glared at her. "Just because I won't be fighting doesn't mean my life won't be at stake; but that's not why I'm worried," she snapped. "For your information, Miss Snit, it's Dom that I'm worried about."

"Excuse me?" Kim asked. "What did you call me?"

"You can't tell me that you don't worry about Tommy in battle," Dom spoke up before Fran could reply.

"I do, but you don't see me freaking out like a kid," Kim retorted.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dom demanded before Fran could reply. He was getting angry. "What the hell did Fran ever do to you to warrant you talking to her like this?"

Kim opened he mouth to speak, but before she could say a word, the alarms sounded, causing everyone to jump.

"What the hell?" Jason demanded, jumping to his feet.

Casey stared at him. "It's time," he stated. "Let's go, and remember, we only have one chance at this, so there's no room for screw-ups!"

"Guys, let's do this!" Jason exclaimed. He put his right hand behind his back. The other originals followed suit. "It's morphin time!"

The Jungle Fury rangers pulled out their morphers as well. Seconds later, they were morphed and at the scene of the attack. They quickly called their zords and the battle was on!

* * *

Inside Serpentera, Zedd and Dai Shi were ready to destroy the rangers once and for all. "This is it. Show them no mercy!" Dai Shi announced.

"And make no mistakes," Zedd added. "This will be a glorious day!"

"And one long in coming!" Goldar finished. He and Zedd laughed evilly. Goldar pressed a button on the control panel and Serpentera fired a powerful blast, destroying a building.

* * *

Suddenly the rangers appeared and called their zords. Within moments, they were in the cockpits and attacking.

The Rhino Steel zord blasted Serpentera's chest. Serpentera responded by kicking it, knocking it off it's feet and sending it rolling away. The Tigerzord fired a series of White Tiger Thunderbolts, which Serpentera shot down with its own blasts, creating a big explosion in the space between them. The Tigerzord stumbled back a step as the Jungle Master Megazord, with elephant power, pummeled Serpentera with its powerful mace. The blows knocked Serpentera back a couple of steps and the Jungle Master Megazord pressed its attack, only to be blasted away by Serpentera.

The Wolf Pride Megazord charged up and started its specialty spin kick, only to be batted away by Serpentera's tail before it could complete it.

"RJ!" Casey screamed as the Wolf Pride Megazord crashed to the ground.

"I'm okay, Case," RJ's voice came back. "But this thing's kicking our collective asses."

"I know," Casey replied. "I think it's time to implement our plan of attack!"

"I agree," Jason spoke up from the Thunder Megazord.

"Let's do this, guys!" Tommy put in from the Tigerzord. "Billy, you ready?"

"Affirmative."

"Then you and Casey go, and be careful," Jason told them.  
"Remember, this has to look realistic," RJ reminded them.

"Right," Billy and Casey said in unison. The Shogun Megazord and the Jungle Master Megazord charged Serpentera together, both firing. Serpentera let loose a blast that sent both flying. But at it did, Billy and Casey let them selves fall out of their respective cockpits. They landed hard, but got right back up. Together, with Casey carrying the case that held the explosives, they snuck up to Serpentera, using the battle and blasts as cover.

A few minutes later, after dodging giant feet and blasts and debris, they found the entrance hatch on the left ankle. Billy opened it and they slipped inside.

"Are you sure they can't detect us?" Casey asked uncertainly.

"Affirmative," Billy assured him. "My jammer is masking our presence completely."

"Good, then let's do our job and get out of here," Casey replied.

"Right," Billy said. Together, they headed deeper into Serpentera.

* * *

"We've got them now!" Zedd crowed from next to Dai Shi in the cockpit as both the Shogun and Jungle Master Megazords were blasted backward to slam into the ground. They all laughed as Serpentera advanced on the fallen Zords.

But before they could reach them, Tor appeared in front of them, blocking the way.

"Dammit!" Dai Shi snarled. "Destroy that thing now!" Goldar pressed a button on the control panel and Serpentera kicked Tor, knocking it onto its back.

Tor roared and flailed its legs, but was unable to right itself.

"Quickly, Goldar, blow it to pieces!" Dai Shi ordered as the others were laughing at the flailing Tor.

"At once, sir!" Goldar answered, pressing buttons on the panels in front of him. Serpentera shuddered as it let loose a powerful blast straight at the still flailing Tor. But at the last second, the Rhino Steel Zord steeped in front of Tor and took the blast. The Rhino Steel Zord crashed into Tor, sparking and smoking.

"No!" Zedd yelled, slamming a fist into the wall.

"Don't worry; his heroic efforts will be in vain!" Dai Shi exclaimed. "Goldar, fire again!"

"With pleasure!" Goldar replied, punching commands into his panels.

* * *

"Dom!" RJ screamed as the blast hit his zord full on and slammed it against Tor, who was still flailing. "Dom, can you hear me?" He watched the Rhino Zord sparking and smoking and felt panic fill him. "Dom, answer me!"

"RJ, I'm here," Dom's voice came back weakly. "I'm okay, but my Zord is not. It's too damaged to be of any more help."

RJ felt his panic fade. "Then get out of here. We'll handle this!"

"How?" Dom asked. "The only thing we're handling is getting our asses kicked!"

"I know," RJ relied. "I have a feeling that Casey and Billy are our last hope."

"Let's just hope they hurry up before we're all destroyed," Dom said as the Thunder Megazord grabbed Tor and righted him. "Because we're not going to last much longer."

RJ knew his best friend was right. _Come on, guys_, he prayed silently. _You can do it_.

* * *

"There, that's the last one!" Casey exclaimed. He and Billy were in the main reactor room planting the explosives.

"Good," Billy said. "Now I just have to set the timer and then we'll be done." He was working on that as he spoke. A few seconds later he spoke again. "That's got it. Now I suggest we depart before the detonations commence."

"Do you really think we'll be able to get out before they blow?" Casey asked uncertainly.

Billy nodded. "Affirmative," he replied. "Just grab my arm and I'll teleport us out."

Casey shook his head and did so. "I forgot you could do that. Man, it must have come in real handy during your ranger days."

"It did," Billy confirmed. "Now hang on!" He pressed a button on his communicator and they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

In the cockpit, an alarm began to sound. "What's going on?" Dai Shi demanded.

Goldar looked around wildly. "We have intruders!" He shouted.

"What?! How can that be?" Zedd exclaimed incredulously.

Dai Shi glared at him. "This is your machine, you tell me," he snapped.

"This thing's supposed to be impregnable!" Zedd told him.

Camille snickered. "Well, obviously it's not!" She said. "It's got to be one or more rangers attempting sabotage."

"We must stop them!" Goldar yelled. "Before they screw something up or worse!" His voice was laced with panic.

"Locate them quickly, Goldar!" Zedd ordered.

"I've' been trying!" Goldar exclaimed, frantically pushing buttons. "I can't!"

"Well, they can't have vanished into thin air!" Scorpina yelled wildly.

Camille couldn't believe what she was hearing. "They can if they've teleported out, you geniuses!" She retorted.

"Shut up!" Scorpina yelled at her.

"We need to evacuate, my lord, in case they planted bombs!" Goldar shouted before Camille could yell back at Scorpina.

"See if you can locate the bombs then, Goldar!" Zedd ordered. "We'll defuse them before they can go off!"

"Idiots, all of them!" Dai Shi told Camille, keeping his voice down. "IF they planted bombs, they'll go off long before they can be located."

Camille nodded. "We need to get out of here, Dai Shi," she told him.

"Let's go," he replied taking her hand.

"What about them?" Camille asked, pointing to Zedd and his minions.

"I know Zedd. He won't abandon Serpentera," Dai Shi told her.

Camille nodded, but called to them anyway. They ignored her and kept trying to find the bomb. Shaking her head, he rushed out of the cockpit behind Dai Shi. The two ran for the exit, hoping to get out in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goldar slammed his fist down on the control panel in frustration. "This is hopeless!" He exclaimed.

"We must get out now!" Scorpina yelled frantically.

"You are right. Let's go!" Zedd told her. Goldar jumped to his feet and the three of them prepared to teleport out. But as they did, the bombs detonated, instantly overheating the reactor. Serpentera exploded in a humongous explosion.

* * *

Casey and Billy had just appeared back in their zords when Serpentera exploded in a huge fireball. The rangers, except for Dom, who had managed to get his zord out of range, frantically tried to avoid the flying debris in their zords,

When the explosion faded and most of the debris had settled a few moments later, the rangers started to whoop and cheer. "We did it!" RJ exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Did Dai Shi and Camille survive? Did Zedd and his minions? Will Dom lose his Zord? Stay tuned to find out and please review! Remember, reviews=faster updates!


	24. Afterward

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before

**A/N:** Here's chapter 25. Only one more chapter to go. I hope you like and please review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24:

Afterward

As soon as the dust and debris had settled, the rangers left their zords and convened on the ground, congratulating one another. RJ headed straight for Casey and embraced him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay," he murmured into his ear.

Casey hugged him back just as tightly. "Me too," he replied. "And I'm glad that that's over, too."

Meanwhile, Dom was looking around. "I wonder if they were all in there when it exploded," he said to no one in particular.

"We can only hope," Kim told him.

"And pray," Theo added.

"Well, I for one am glad that monstrosity's gone for good!" Lily exclaimed.

"Me too," Tommy agreed, his arms around Kim.

Jason shook his head. "Man, I thought that thing was tough the first time, but this was a hell of a lot worse," he said tiredly.

"That's for sure," Trini told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, he obviously implemented some upgrades when he brought it back," Billy observed.

"Definitely," Zack agreed. "That thing was tough as hell!"

"A nightmare come to life," Dom added. "But at least it's gone now."

"Thanks to Casey," Theo put in.

Kim whirled around to glare at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded. "We all beat it together!"

Theo just met her gaze calmly. "Yes, but it was Casey's plan that worked," he said firmly.

Casey turned at his words. "It was my plan, but it wouldn't have worked without all of us working together," he told Theo.

"Casey's right," Jason said. "The plan was excellent and together we made it work."

Casey grinned. "You said it, Jason!" He exclaimed.

Jason grinned back. "Thanks, and uh, I'm sorry about the way I treated you before. I was wrong. You're not an inexperienced kid after all. In fact, you're one heck of a leader in your own right!" He walked toward Casey with his hand out.

Casey grinned again. "That means a lot, coming from you," he said, shaking his hand. "Thank you."

"Jason's right, Casey," Tommy added. "In fact, your whole team is awesome!"

"Thanks, Tommy," Casey replied.

Dom shook his head. "It only took until the end for this to happen," he remarked wryly.

"Dom, what matters is that it did happen, not how long it took," RJ told him.

"Hey, Dom, are you okay, man?" Zack asked suddenly after seeing him grab the side of his head.

Dom nodded. "Yeah, I just hit my head when my Zord crashed," he answered.

"That could be serious. We need to get you checked out," Theo told him.

"Theo's right," Lily said. "Head injuries are nothing to take lightly."

"Let's get back to the loft," RJ broke in. "I'll scan him there and that'll tell us if he needs to go the hospital."

"Good, and while he does that, I'll scan for the bio energy signatures of Zedd, Dai Shi and their minions," Billy said.

"Good idea, Billy," Tommy told him approvingly. The rest of them nodded and then they all teleported back the loft.

` As soon as they arrived, Fran jumped up from RJ's chair. "Dom!" She screamed, running to him and throwing herself into his arms.

RJ went to get his scanner while Billy gave Hayley a hug and kiss and then went to the computer. Zack, Lily, and Theo went into the kitchen to get some snacks while Kim, Tommy, Trini, and Jason went to their kids. "Here, Dom," RJ called, returning with the scanner. "Sit down so I can scan you."

"Oh, my gosh, what happened?" Fran asked, sounding panicked. "Is he all right? I hope it's nothing serious. But what if it is? What are we…?"

"Breathe, Fran," RJ cut her off. "He hit his head, but we don't think it's serious." He turned the scanner on and scanned him.

"What's it showing?" Fran asked after a several minutes.

"Well, aside from bumps and bruises, he's got a mild concussion," RJ replied. "We'll keep an eye on him for the next day or so, but he should be fine."

Fran let out a relieved breath hugged him tight. "I'm glad."

Dom hugged her back. "Me too," he replied, stroking her hair.

"Hey guys, come here," Billy called out suddenly from the computer. "Check this out."

"What is it, Billy?" Tommy asked as they all crowded around him.

"First off, Zedd, Scorpina, and Goldar were destroyed with Serpentera," he began.

"Hey, that's great!" Casey exclaimed. Others nodded and voiced agreement.

"Are you sure?" Zack wanted to know.

Billy nodded. "Affirmative. Their energy signatures vanished completely the instant Serpentera exploded," he replied. "But that's not what I wanted you to see. Look at the monitor."

They did, and were surprised by what they saw. Dai Shi was kneeling on the ground over an injured Camille not far from where Serpentera exploded. As they watched, he tenderly wiped the blood from a cut off her face with a piece of cloth. "It's not serious," he told her softly.

"But what about Zedd? She asked him. "Did make it out?"

Dai Shi shook his head. "No, he was killed by his own stupidly. He wasn't like he was when we were partners."

"Well, ten-thousand years is a long time. People change," Camille replied. "But what's going to happen now? Our plan failed. The rangers are still alive. We're back to where we were before all this started." She sounded worried.

"Exactly," Dai Shi said. She looked at him in confusion and he went on. "We're no worse off than when I brought him back, which means that after you heal, we begin our attacks anew. But right now, we need to get you back to the temple." He took her in his arms.

"You're not hurt, are you?" She asked him anxiously, seeing him try to hide a wince.

"Just a couple of bruises," he assured her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Camille smiled. "I'm glad."

He smiled back at her. "Me, too. Now let's get you back to the temple." He stood up with her in arms.

"I love you, Dai Shi," She said. "But I can walk."

"I love you too, Camille," he told her. "And no, I don't want you injuring yourself further." The two kissed tenderly and then Dai Shi disappeared, still carrying Camille.

"Wow,' Lily said in surprise when they had vanished. "Dai Shi was being all nice and sweet to her."

Jason nodded. "I know. If I didn't know any better, I would say the he really cares for her."

"I think he does," Trini told him. "Did you notice his face during that exchange?"

"His eyes were all soft and loving," RJ said.

"And they kissed," Casey added. "And we, the team that battles them regularly, all know that she's always been in love with him. Now it looks as if he's fallen in love with her as well."

"Or he's just playing her," Tommy suggested.

"If he's just playing her, then he's one hell of an actress," Theo spoke up. "Because that looked very real to me."

RJ nodded. It had looked that way to him as well. But in the grand scheme of things, it really didn't matter. They would still be battling them whether they were in love or not.

"Hey guys, you know what?" Zack spoke up, interrupting his musings. "Zedd and company are destroyed, along with Serpentera. This call for a celebration party!"

"Yeah!" Jason agreed and slapped him a high-five.

"Awesome idea, guys!" Dom told them. Count me in!"

"Me too!" About six or seven voices added in unison. Only Fran remained silent, staring at the floor.

"What's wrong, Fran?" Dom asked, immediately knowing something was wrong by her expression.

Fran shook her head. "I don't know if I want to come. I mean, if Kim starts in on me like she did this morning…" her voice trailed off. And that made Dom worry. That was not like her at all. She usually rambled on and on until someone interrupted her, not stopping in the middle of a sentence like she just did. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," he said softly.

Kim, who had heard the whole exchange, walked up to them. "Fran, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went of on you like that. I was worried and nervous as hell out the battle myself and I took it out on you, which was totally uncalled for."

Fran smiled tentatively. "I accept your apology, just please don't do it again. You really hurt my feelings."

"I won't, I promise," Kim assured her. "Besides, I know what it's like to worry like crazy about someone you love." She indicated Tommy with a shake of her head. "I could go on and on with stories about worrying about him in battle."

Fran grinned. "I'd live to hear all about it during the party," she said.

"So does that mean you're coming?" Kim asked her.

She nodded. "Of course. Now that we've made up, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She lowered her voice a little. "Besides, RJ makes the best pizza!"

Dom nodded, and then grinned wickedly. "He does when he's not with Casey in his room!"

"Dom!" Fran exclaimed, smacking him upside the head. "They'll kick your ass if they hear you talking like that!"

"That's if they hear me!" Dom said conspiringly.

"Dom, you're bad," Kim said, laughing.

"You have no idea!" Fran said, grinning. "I could tell you stories of all his practical jokes!" Dom groaned, but she ignored him. "He's an incurable practical joker!'

"I know someone like that," Kim replied, thinking of Rocky. "Anyway, it looks like we'll be busy at the party."

Fran nodded. "Definitely, just as long as I have some time with Dom, too."

Kim smiled. "That's perfect. I want some time with Tommy as well."

Dom grinned broadly. "Well, it looks like we're all going to have a blast at the party!" He exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"Dom's right," RJ spoke up, as he joined them, his arm around Casey. "A party's exactly what we need, and we'll all have a great time!"

The others agreed whole heartedly. RJ was exactly right. And they couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Are you glad Zedd and Co. are gone? Stay tuned to find out what happens at the party and please don't forget to leave a review on you way out! I really appreciate it!


	25. The Party

**Two Evils Combined =Trouble for Two Ranger Teams**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**A/N:** This is it. The last chapter. I hope you like it and please review! BTW, I have no idea if Jason puts cheese on green beans and peas, but I do, so I wrote it in! I hope you're not too grossed out to read the chapter, lol!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25:

The Party

"Man, this place in Jammin'!" Zack exclaimed happily. It was two day later and the party was in full swing. The loft was decorated to a tee with streamers on the walls and hanging from the ceiling. A banner that said 'Go, go, Power Rangers' was hung up on one wall and brightly colored balloons were everywhere. Different color tablecloths were on the tables with flowers as the centerpieces. Along one wall was another table piled high with food with a smaller one holding drinks next to it and rock music was blaring from the stereo system that Zack had set up.

"You can say that again!" Lily told him, dancing nearby with Theo.

Meanwhile, at the food table, Tommy was filling a plate with food. "Man, these pizzas look good!" He was referring to the eight pizzas RJ had made that afternoon for the party.

"You should try the Thrilla Gorilla," Casey told him, picking up a plate. "It has banana slices on it." He picked up a slice of said pizza and put it on his plate.

Tommy wrinkled his face. "No offense, but that sounds disgusting," he replied.

"I agree," Jason spoke up as he joined them.

"What sounds disgusting?" Trini wanted to know, coming up to her husband and taking his hand.

"Banana slices on a pizza," Jason answered, indicating the pizza he was talking about.

"It's called the Thrilla Gorilla and it's actually very good," Casey told Trini. "Try it."

Trini shook her head. "I think I'll stick to the deluxe," she said quickly and reached for a slice.

"I hope you like anchovies," Casey told her.

Trini spun around and looked at him. "Why?"

Casey pointed at her slice. "Because that pizza has them on it," he answered. Trini shrieked and dropped the slice back on the pan. "The one on the end is a deluxe with no anchovies."

Trini shuddered and moved to the one he had indicated a picked up a slice. After inspecting it closely, she put it on her plate. "I can't stand anchovies!"

"Says the woman who eats them plain," Jason cracked, grinning.

Trini glared at him. "Very funny, Jason," she said withering. "At least I don't put cheese on my green beans and peas!"

"Hey, that happens to very good!" Jason said indignantly as Tommy wrinkled his nose.

"It's disgusting, bro, and you know it grosses out Kim when she sees you do it," he said.

"You know, it is not my fault that your wife has a weak stomach," Jason informed him.

"She only has a weak stomach for gross food concoctions!" Tommy shot back playfully.

"Would anchovies dipped in chocolate gross her out?" Casey spoke up.

Jason looked at him incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed.

Casey shook his head. "Nope, RJ loves it," he replied.

"Dude, that's just wrong," Tommy said as Trini turned a little green.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, coming up to Tommy in time to hear him.

"Anchovies dipped in chocolate," Tommy told her.

"Ew! That's disgusting, _and_ wrong!" She exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

"My sediments exactly," Trini said, shuddering.

Just then RJ came up to Casey. "What's going on?" he asked, taking Casey's hand.

Casey smiled at him. "They're grossed out because I told them you like anchovies dipped in chocolate," he said.

RJ grinned. "It's actually very good. You guys should try it before you knock it." He picked up an anchovy off the deluxe and dipped it in a bowl of chocolate syrup that was at the desserts' end and put the whole thing in his mouth.

Kim and Trini shrieked in disgust as Tommy made a horrible face. "I'm going to be sick!" Kim exclaimed.

"I'm getting away from here; I've done lost my appetite!" Trini added and headed for the other side of the room. Kim followed her.

Jason quickly put two slices of sausage and pepperoni on his plate, grabbed a coke, and took off after Trini.

Tommy shook his head at RJ. "No offense, man, but you are weird," he said.

"Got it in one," Casey told him. "But we love him anyway." He ruffled RJ's hair.

RJ moved his hand away. "Hey, watch the hair," he warned. Casey just rolled his eyes in mock exasperation and filled his plate. RJ did the same and they went to a table and sat next to each other.

Tommy shook his head again and got himself something to eat and joined Dom, Billy, Fran, and Hayley at a table.

They all chatted as they ate and soon the others joined them. Then Fran and the Jungle Fury team cracked the others up with stories about all of Dom's pranks. After that, the originals told some stories of their own; from battles to anxiety in battle to all the misadventures of Bulk and Skull. The latter had the Jungle Fury team in hysterics.

"Man, I wish I could have seen all that!" Dom exclaimed.

"Yeah, if there were one more of them, they could have been the Three Stooges!" Theo added.

Tommy burst out laughing. "I told Kim that they should get their own comedy show more than once!"

Zack nodded. "It would have been an Emmy winner!"

Jason giggled. "It sure would've!" He exclaimed.

"So anyway, how long are you guys staying?" Theo asked, changing the subject.

Tommy exchanged a look with Jason. "Probably no longer than the day after tomorrow," he answered. "We have lives and jobs to get back to."

"Unfortunately," Zack added.

Jason poked him. "You love your job. You just want to party!"

"Naturally," Kim put in with a smile.

"But Dai Shi and Camille are still out there and are most definitely going to cause trouble," Trini spoke up. "We can't just leave them."

Casey smiled. "Don't worry. We can handle them. Just promise that you'll keep in touch and visit often," he replied.

"We will," Tommy promised. The others nodded and voiced their agreement.

"That's great. But we're wasting time sitting here. This is a party, so let's party!" RJ exclaimed. He jumped up and pulled Casey up as well. "Come on, let's dance!"

"RJ's right, guys," Tommy said. He got up as well. Let's go." Within moments, they were all dancing and enjoying themselves profusely.

And a few minutes later, as RJ pulled Casey close and held him tight, Casey found himself even happier. While it was true that Dai Shi and Camille were still out there, tonight they were the last things on his mind. He just wanted to enjoy the party and more importantly, this time with RJ. Snuggling closer, he rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. "I love you so much, my wolf," he murmured.

"I love you too, my tiger, with all of my heart," RJ murmured back. And as they swayed to the music, Casey knew he had so much to look forward to; more ranger battles, future visits and hanging out with their new friends, working at Jungle Karma, but most of all, being with RJ and going on vacation with him. And now with Zedd and Serpentera gone, he knew that it would happen very soon. And he couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is. The story is over. So what did you think of it and or the last chapter? Please review on you way out and let me know!

**A/N 2:** I want to thank Knightwood, J.W. Appel, and PinkRangerFan for all their faithful reviews. You guys rock!


End file.
